Bound To a Secret
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Struckatthesky : Bella et Edward tombent amoureux en 1918. Bella déménage et Edward fait partie des victimes de la grippe espagnole avant d'être changé par Carlisle. Bientôt Bella réalise qu'elle ne vieillit plus. L'amour peut-il lié quelqu'un à la vie ? Que se passe-t-il lorsque leurs chemins se croisent 90 ans plus tard ? COMPLETE
1. Chapitre 1

**Bound To a Secret**

 **Auteur** : Struckatthesky

 **Traduction** : LiLi26

 **Résumé** : Bella et Edward tombent amoureux en 1918. Bella déménage et Edward fait partie des victimes de la grippe espagnole avant d'être changé par Carlisle. Bientôt Bella réalise qu'elle ne vieillit plus. L'amour peut-il lié quelqu'un à la vie ? Que se passe-t-il lorsque leurs chemins se croisent 90 ans plus tard ?

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Bienvenue à tous sur ma nouvelle traduction. C'est un style très différent de ce que j'ai traduit jusqu'à présent et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

 **J'avais obtenu l'accord de l'auteur il y a des années mais comme vous le savez, j'avais abandonné les traductions donc je ne l'avais jamais posté. Comme avec l'histoire précédente, j'ai cherché à la recontacter pour confirmer si elle était toujours d'accord mais son profil n'existe plus sur ce site.**

 **Je supprimerai cette fic si cela pose un problème.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Mon cœur souffrait. J'avais été élevé pour être une dame. Il était attendu que de bons partis me fassent la cour. Le fait que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui était une expérience entièrement différente. Certains nous considéraient naïfs mais nous savions que ce n'était pas le cas.

Mon Edward s'éteignait dans un hôpital de Chicago. Je saignai intérieurement.

C'était le début du mois de mai à New York. La ville était bouillonnante de vie et les déjeuners caritatifs que ma mère orchestrait battaient leur plein. Le soleil était magnifique et la terre en fleur mais j'étais assise seule, à regarder par la fenêtre, au courant de ce fait au plus profond de mon être. _Il_ sera mort avant demain matin.

Mon père disait que c'était la chance qui nous avait fait rester dans notre maison new-yorkaise lorsque la nouvelle d'une épidémie de grippe à Chicago se répandit dans la bonne société. Moi, je disais que c'était la torture. S'il mourrait, il allait certainement en être de même pour moi. Si son cœur arrêtait de battre, Dieu n'allait pas être à ce point cruel de garder le mien en forme et plein de vie. Je savais où je devrais être. Je prendrai sa place sans même y réfléchir. Ou me joindre à lui si cela allégeait sa peine. Je fermai les yeux pour me réconforter à l'aide de souvenirs. _Le début…_ je m'efforçai… _je te trouverais_.

 _Le vent froid de Chicago soufflait furieusement, secouant la voiture de mon père avec ses fortes rafales. Je m'ennuyai, assise à l'arrière avec ma mère, lissant sans réfléchir ma robe, me préparant à être présenté à d'autres drones avec lesquels s'associaient mon père. Nous avions été invités à rester chez un 'partenaire estimé' pour une semaine tandis que les dernières touches étaient apportées à notre maison plus loin en ville._

'' _Regardez cette propriété, mesdames,'' intervint Père. ''Mr Masen a vraiment bon goût.''_

 _Je levai les yeux de la soie bleue nuit de ma robe et aperçus le terrain sur lequel était construit la maison d'Edward et Elizabeth Masen. Même dans l'air frais de décembre et avec la neige couvrant l'herbe, c'était impressionnant. Des poinsettias en pot et des arbustes sempervirents décoraient avec goût le chemin menant au manoir tentaculaire. De par mon expérience, je savais qu'une maison large comme celle-ci n'était pas une vraie maison. C'était de l'étalage pour montrer au reste du monde que les occupants avaient de l'argent, qu'ils avaient du prestige._

 _La maison des Masen était cependant différente. C'était dans un joli style victorien, avec des balcons et des tours. Son extérieur aux briques rosées et son large porche lui donnait de la chaleur et la rendait invitante. Mon intérêt fut soudainement piqué d'excitation. J'avais hâte d'être à l'intérieur._

'' _Travailler dans les banques semble être un business lucratif,'' commenta Mère, redressant son chapeau à l'aide du petit miroir qu'elle gardait dans la poche de son manteau._

 _Mon père rit car il était lui-même banquier, ''Oui, ma chère Renée, c'est le cas.''_

 _Mère se tourna vers moi et parla doucement pour que je sois la seule à pouvoir entendre. ''Isabella, j'aimerai te demander de faire attention s'il te plait. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait de la glace puisque nous sommes en hiver et cela serait assez gênant si tu glissais comme c'est ton habitude.''_

 _Je soupirai, ''Oui, Mère.'' Ce n'était pas de ma faute que l'équilibre et moi soyons si peu souvent amis._

'' _Et, je t'en prie, comporte-toi comme une dame. Ne te prête pas au jeu de tes discussions intellectuelles avec ces messieurs. J'ai entendu dire que les Masen ont un fils, Edward Junior. Je présume que c'est un très beau parti d'une famille influente. Parle gentiment et sois charmante,'' ajouta-t-elle, à mon plus grand désarroi._

 _Je combattis le désir de lever les yeux au ciel. Je prenais mes études très au sérieux et je me gardai informée sur la Grande Guerre et la politique tout autant qu'un homme le ferait. Je n'aimai pas le deux poids, deux mesures. Mon père me soutenait pour mes études, m'achetant des ouvrages pour me récompenses de mes excellents résultats avec tous mes tuteurs. Il m'avait dit que j'aurai fait un superbe fils. Je n'étais pas certaine de la manière dont interpréter ses paroles._

 _Je marchai lentement, regardant où je mettais les pieds lorsque nous quittâmes la chaleur de la voiture et marchâmes le long du chemin jusqu'à l'impressionnante entrée de la maison des Masen. Un majordome nous ouvrit la porte avant que Père ait eu la possibilité de déclencher la sonnette._

'' _Bienvenue, Charles !'' Un homme que je supposai être Edward Senior nous accueillit._

 _Père enleva son chapeau haut de forme et secoua la main de l'homme. ''Merci, Edward. Je dois dire que votre maison est saisissante.''_

 _Edward Senior rit joyeusement. Je l'aimai immédiatement. ''Merci, bien que je doive admettre que mon épouse Elizabeth est celle qui mérite le compliment. Elle sait comment créer une maison.''_

'' _Edward, mon cher, tu es bien trop humble.''_

 _Je levai les yeux alors qu'une des femmes les plus belles que j'avais jamais vues descendait avec grâce l'escalier incurvé. Ses cheveux de bronze étaient telle une crinière de magnifiques boucles tombant dans son dos et ses yeux étaient d'une teinte de vert perçant. Je réalisai que j'avais retenu mon souffle à la beauté d'Elizabeth Masen._

'' _Je ne fais que dire la vérité,'' lui répondit Edward Senior, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il retourna son attention vers ma famille. ''Je vous présente mon épouse, Elizabeth.''_

'' _C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Elizabeth. Je vous présente mon épouse Renée et notre fille, Isabella,'' déclara mon père._

'' _C'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici. Notre maison est votre maison pendant votre séjour,'' sourit Elizabeth avec sérénité._

'' _Merci,'' répondit ma mère, laissant le majordome prendre son manteau. Il se tourna vers moi pour faire de même._

'' _Oliver se chargera de récupérer vos bagages et les amener dans vos chambres pendant que nous dinons,'' déclara Edward Senior, nous faisant signe de le suivre dans la salle à manger sur la gauche de la superbe entrée._

 _Je dévorai des yeux les sols en bois polis et le papier peint bleu argenté recouvrant les murs. J'admirai une horloge à pendule lorsque les tintements de notes au loin ne distrayaient._

 _Elizabeth enroula un bras autour de mon épaule et sourit. Elle était tout aussi réconfortante qu'elle était intimidante. ''C'est notre fils, Edward Junior. Il a un talent musical, comme moi.''_

 _J'écoutai attentivement, saisissant quelques notes de… qui était-ce ? Beethoven ? Edward Junior jouait très bien. Je retins mon souffle lorsque nous tournâmes au coin pour entrer dans la salle. Éloigné de la table, devant la fenêtre, se trouvait un magnifique piano à queue, mais ce n'était pas l'instrument qui me choqua et m'empêcha de respirer. Non, c'était le garçon qui jouait._

 _Ses mains bougeaient rapidement sur les touches en ivoire, ses sourcils froncés par sa concentration. Ses cheveux étaient de la même teinte cuivrée que sa mère et ses yeux brillèrent comme l'émeraude dans la lumière. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer tandis que mon cœur commençait à battre à la chamade. Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon avec une telle beauté naturelle comme Edward Masen Junior._

La nuit tomba sur New York et les larmes semblèrent s'être taries alors que je me souvenais de la première fois que j'avais vu le reste de ma vie.

Sa mère Elizabeth savait des choses. C'était quelque chose que j'avais rapidement appris durant les quatre mois de notre séjour à Chicago. Je n'oublierai jamais la manière dont ses yeux s'illuminèrent la nuit où elle m'entrainait dans le jardin de sa maison pour me dire que son fils et moi étions deux moitiés d'un tout. La conviction dans ses paroles m'effraya. ''Toi et mon fils êtes uniques. Un amour qui dura aussi longtemps que le temps lui-même. Aucun d'entre vous ne sera capable de vivre sans l'autre. Ton cœur est son cœur, ta vie est sa vie, et je sais qu'il en va de même pour lui en ce qui te concerne.''

Elle avait tellement eu raison, cette étrange femme.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de mon corps alors que je le sentis s'en aller. Il était tellement près maintenant, sa fièvre intense, sa respiration plus courte qu'elle ne l'avait été dans l'après-midi. Mon Edward. Je sentis ses pensées délirantes, sa peur. Je m'étreins plus encore, essayant d'empêcher ma peine de m'emporter et de me concentrer sur mes pensées.

Quelque chose changeait. Quelle était cette nouvelle sensation ? De la chaleur ? Mon pouls à plusieurs endroits commença à piquer faiblement. Je grattai ma peau et desserrai le col de ma robe, pensant que cela aiderait. Je le sentis tout à coup, comme si quelqu'un m'avait frappé au ventre et coupé le souffle. La douleur cinglante n'était pas du tout une piqûre… il brûlait. Et moi aussi.

* * *

 **Alors, intrigués par ce premier chapitre ?  
**

 **Comme à mon habitude, je devrais poster un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches et tous les gens qui me laissent un commentaire et à qui je peux répondre recevront un 'teaser'**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message. Je suis ravie que cette nouvelle histoire plaise.**

 **Sans plus attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Les heures parurent être comme des jours alors que j'étais allongée sur le lit, me tordant de douleur. Mes parents et notre docteur ne savaient pas quoi penser de la situation. Je n'avais pas de fièvre, je n'avais aucun signe extérieur de maladie, simplement une douleur. Elle m'écrasait comme si elle roulait sur moi, telles des vagues déchainées. Je ne voulais rien de plus que d'arracher mon cœur pour mettre fin à cette folie. La seule chose qui me liait à la vie était le fait qu'Edward était toujours vivant. Même dans mon esprit embrumé par l'agonie, il était toujours mon cœur, mon centre de gravité. _Que Dieu lui vienne en aide si c'était qu'il traversait !_

Je n'osai pas partager à haute voix ces pensées avec quiconque. Je savais que je serai envoyé à l'asile si quelqu'un devinait mes inclinations, ma vérité. Je serrai la mâchoire et me forçai à rester immobile, à feindre le sommeil, alors que je baignai dans ma sueur, mon corps sur le point de rentrer en état de choc. Le soulagement vint lorsque je _pus_ enfin dormir, la douleur assez faible pour me permettre de perdre conscience.

Je m'éveillai soudainement, mon cœur palpitant irrégulièrement. Mes sens étaient aiguisés et mon esprit plus clair que jamais sûrement dû au fait que j'avais été au point de l'hystérie pendant quelques jours. Je remarquai que ma mère s'était endormie sur la méridienne installée dans un coin de ma chambre, des lignes d'inquiétude marraient son visage, même dans son sommeil. Je réalisai tout à coup que la douleur était partie mes membres ne me donnaient plus la sensation de piquer et bruler. C'était tout le contraire je me sentais parfaite, en pleine forme et _entière_.

 _Edward !_ Mon esprit cherchait. Il était certainement en vie si je l'étais. Je me détendis, m'immobilisant, concentrant mes pensées sur l'homme que j'aimais.

Le choc résonna dans tout mon corps tandis que je le voyais clairement dans mon esprit. C'était différent. Je le regardai à travers ses yeux, remarquai-je après un moment. J'en étais quasiment certaine. Mon regard se porta un instant sur le bord biseauté du miroir, me concentrant une seconde sur l'homme blond inhumainement beau derrière moi. _Derrière Edward_ , me corrigeai-je. Une centaine d'émotions m'envahirent à la vue de cet homme soulagement, confort, curiosité, misère, colère… avant que je, _Non ! — avant qu'Edward_ , choisisse la confusion.

Je regardai alors qu'Edward baissait les yeux vers ses mains, pâles et parfaites. Il plia ses doigts et tourna ses mains pour voir ses paumes, les observant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les découvrait. Rien n'aurait pu me préparer, ou Edward d'ailleurs, à l'horreur qui nous envahit tous les deux lorsque nous vîmes ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus cette teinte vive de vert qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Ils étaient d'un pourpre le plus vibrant que je n'avais jamais vu.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade alors que mes propres yeux s'ouvraient, se posant désespérément partout dans ma chambre. Ma mère était toujours endormie, et une brise soufflait doucement à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. Aussi silencieusement que possible, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain, mes jambes tremblantes de ne pas avoir été utilisées ces derniers jours. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai la porte, allumant la lumière et avançant précautionneusement vers le miroir. Le soulagement m'envahit en voyant mes yeux, de la même teinte brune qu'ils l'avaient toujours été.

Des questions volèrent à travers mon esprit dans l'instant. _Qu'était-il arrivé à mon Edward ? Qui était cet homme avec lui ? Qu'en était-il de ses yeux ? Était-ce le résultat de la maladie ? Rêvai-je ?_

Je pinçai mon bras avec autant de force que possible et observai la marque rouge que j'avais laissé. Non, je n'étais pas endormie. Au bord de la démence ? Possiblement. Mais non, je savais qu'Elizabeth avait raison. Je l'avais senti, tout comme Edward. Il me l'avait dit dans les lettres que nous avions échangées depuis que j'avais été forcé de quitter Chicago. Il pouvait me sentir, je ne devais donc pas être complètement folle.

Cela n'expliquait toujours ses yeux. Non. Je glissai sur le sol en marbre froid et me forçai de parvenir à le retrouver. La connexion était plus forte cette fois, me faisant à peine croire qu'Edward et moi étions deux individus distincts.

'' _Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, Edward,'' commença l'homme blond, ses yeux couleur de miel me calmait avec la sincérité que je pouvais lire en eux._

'' _Où sont mes parents ?'' Le choc d'entendre le nouvel écho suave de ma voix m'envahit tout aussi soudainement que d'avoir vu mes yeux._

'' _Ils sont mort des suites de la grippe,'' murmura Carlisle, me regardant avec pitié._

 _Mes émotions étaient de nature violente, me consumant plus que je n'arrivai à m'en souvenir. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler. C'était plutôt des idées vagues. Mes parents et l'odeur des freesias semblaient être les seules choses que je pouvais évoquer pour le moment._

'' _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?''_

'' _Tout va bien, Edward. Tu es en pleine forme.''_

'' _Pourquoi ma gorge brûle ? Est-ce à cause de la maladie ?'' l'interrogeai-je alors que les flammes dans ma gorge devenaient insupportables._

 _Carlisle garda ses yeux fixés sur moi et secoua doucement la tête. ''Ce n'est que la soif.''_

'' _J'ai besoin d'eau.'' Je me levai rapidement. Peut-être trop rapidement. Carlisle me regardait alors que je saisissais un verre sur la table et il éclata dans ma main. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et les excuses sortirent immédiatement de ma bouche. ''Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je…''_

'' _Ce n'est pas grave du tout, Edward. Tu t'habitueras à la force.''_

 _Je fus submergé par l'horreur lorsque je réalisai que ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Je refoulai rapidement cette émotion c'était sûrement un tour, une illusion. Oui, ce docteur était étrange, s'il était vraiment docteur._

'' _L'eau n'étanchera pas ta soif, Edward. J'ai tellement de choses à t'enseigner, tellement de choses que tu dois apprendre.''_

'' _Que voulez-vous dire ? Et pourquoi parlez-vous sans que vos lèvres ne bougent ?''_

 _Carlisle sourit légèrement. ''Tu peux entendre mes pensées. Certains de nos semblables ont des dons.''_

 _Je fronçai les sourcils alors que la confusion qui j'étais parvenu à maitriser revint en force. ''Que voulez-dire je peux lire vos pensées ? Et nos semblables ?''_

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une odeur me vint aux narines, déchaînant mes sens. C'était juste derrière la porte de l'appartement le battement lourd et humide qui l'accompagnait était comme de la musique à mes oreilles. Sans même réaliser ce qu'il se passait, je courus vers la porte, prêt à gouter la chose qui était à l'origine de cette délicieuse odeur._

 _En un instant, une paire de bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et un rugissement guttural s'échappa de ma gorge douloureuse. Le son me fit revenir à moi et je m'immobilisai telle une pierre dans la prise en acier de Carlisle._

'' _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?'' lui demandai-je, incertain de savoir si je parlai du son inhumain que j'avais fait ou de l'odeur qui disparaissait. Ce dont j'étais certain était ma peur de la réponse à ces deux interrogations._

'' _Ton grognement est instinctif. J'ai interrompu ta chasse. C'est tout à fait naturel, Edward, et tu n'as pas à avoir honte.''_

 _Je grimaçai. Ma chasse ? ''Qu'étais-je en train de_ chasser _comme vous le dites ?''_

 _Carlisle soupira et relâcha sa prise seulement pour me tourner et me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je vis une ancienne tristesse traverser son regard et entendis son indécision mentale, aggravant le suspens. ''Je vous en prie, Carlisle. Dites-moi ce qui m'ait arrivé.''_

'' _Je ne pouvais pas te voir partir,'' chuchota-t-il._

'' _Quoi !?'' demandai-je, une furie soudaine traversant mon corps tel un courant électrique._

'' _Tu n'es plus humain, Edward. Tu étais en train de mourir et je t'ai sauvé de la seule manière que je connaissais.''_

'' _Je ne suis pas humain ? Si je ne suis pas humain, comment puis-je me tenir là avec vous et converser ?'' rétorquai-je, sarcastiquement, émettant un rire sans humour._

 _Carlisle resta silencieux un moment, ne faisant qu'augmenter mon irritation. Je contemplai l'idée de partir et de trouver mon chemin pour rentrer à la maison, lorsque je réalisai ne pas savoir comment j'étais arrivé ici. Carlisle dût sentir mes pensées parce qu'il dit, ''Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, Edward. Pas sans une explication. Je te le dois bien.''_

'' _Oui, en effet,'' acquiesçai-je avec force. ''Que voulez-vous dire par chasse ?''_

'' _L'odeur qui t'a tenté était celle du sang humain.''_

 _Je ris, ''Du sang humain vous dites ?''_

 _Carlisle hocha sombrement la tête, ignorant mon amusement. ''Toi et moi sommes immortels, Edward. Tu es un nouveau vampire.''_

 _Je ris à nouveau à l'absurdité de la déclaration. Comment pouvais-je être quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? ''Je suis désolé Carlisle, je n'arrive pas à y croire.''_

 _Il hocha la tête. ''Je comprends la confusion, Edward. J'ai été à ta place autrefois. Cependant, je n'avais pas de mentor. Personne ne m'a préparé pour ce qui allait arriver. N'as-tu pas remarqué que ton cœur ne bat plus et que tu vois clairement alors que c'est la nuit et qu'il n'y a pas de lumière?''_

 _Mes yeux regardèrent autour de la pièce vers les quelques lampes et plafonniers. Ils étaient éteints. Oui, je pouvais tout voir clairement. Je pressai mes doigts sous ma mâchoire, m'attendant à sentir les petits battements de mon pouls. Rien. Je les pressai sur mes poignets. Rien. Je plaçai ma main sur ma poitrine où se trouvait mon cœur. Rien._

'' _Quoi — Je-…''_

 _Carlisle hocha la tête et me parla à travers ses pensées. ''Je suis désolé, Edward. Tu es un vampire maintenant.''_

 _Je pouvais entendre le remord dans ses pensées. Il disait vrai. Vampire ? J'eus envie de vomir à l'atrocité de ce que j'étais devenu._

Je me séparai de l'esprit d'Edward, hoquetant et haletant. Un mot m'assaillit alors que j'essayai d'assimiler les informations. _Vampire_. Cela ressemblait à une malédiction.

Ma première réaction fut de hurler mais je me contentai des larmes qui se mirent à couler. Comment était-ce possible ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi l'avais-je aussi senti ?

Je frémis alors que les paroles d'Elizabeth Masen me revenaient en mémoire :

'' _Toi et mon fils êtes uniques. Un amour qui durera aussi longtemps que le temps lui-même. Aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de vivre sans l'autre. Ton cœur est son cœur, ta vie est sa vie, et je sais qu'il en est de même pour lui en ce qui te concerne.''_

Était-ce possible que cette femme ait vraiment su ce qu'il allait se passer ?

J'étais heureuse, il était heureux. Il souffrait, je souffrais. Il était content, j'étais contente. Il était un vampire, j'étais… Je ne parvenais même pas à dire le mot pour parler de moi. Je savais que je n'étais pas un vampire consumé par la soif de sang. Mais quand était-il de l'immortalité ? Je frissonnai alors que mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines alors que je songeai à cette nouvelle information.

 **=BTaS=**

 **Temps présent**

J'étais assise à l'arrière de la Buick bleu que conduisait ma nouvelle famille d'accueil. Carolyn et Harry Johnston. C'était plus facile comme ça, me faire passer pour une adolescente sans maison dont la mère, accro à la drogue, s'était enfuie sans elle. Il était facile de jouer l'idiote et de prétendre ne pas vraiment savoir où j'étais née ou si j'avais un acte de naissance.

Si seulement ils savaient la vérité, souris-je intérieurement.

Je me demandai souvent à quoi ressembleraient leurs visages si je disais, ''Bonjour, je me prénomme Isabella Marie Swan, fille de Charles et Renée Swan. Je suis née à Boston, Massachusetts, au mois de septembre de 1901… L'amour de ma vie, mon âme-sœur, peu importe le terme affectif que vous voulez utiliser, a été transformé en vampire, une créature immortelle, et m'a entrainé, je ne sais comment, avec lui dans l'immortalité.''

Je me demandai la vitesse à laquelle ils pourraient faire venir la camisole et le fourgon à la maison. ''Bella, nous sommes presque arrives,'' me dit la douce voix de Carolyn depuis le siège avant du véhicule. Elle était au début de la soixantaine et sa voix était apaisante. Si seulement elle savait que j'étais plus âgée que sa grand-mère, qui m'avait-on dit était née en 1902 et avait joué un rôle important dans le mouvement des suffragettes. Ha ! Je la battis d'une année… et j'avais aussi joué un rôle dans ce mouvement. Je ne vieillissais simplement pas comme un être humain normal. Mon cœur continuait de battre la mesure.

J'avais décidé ces dernières années de commencer à me diriger lentement vers l'ouest. J'avais parcouru de long en large la côte est au cours du dernier siècle. Je m'étais enfuis de New York lorsque j'avais rencontré par hasard une femme avec qui j'avais vécu dans un abri quinze ans auparavant. Elle m'avait demandé si j'étais ma propre fille. Cela me brisa un peu le cœur de lui mentir et dire non, Bella Swan n'était pas ma mère et que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Elle avait été une bonne amie.

Mais me revoilà, Bella Swan, nouvellement âgée de 17 ans, encore… emménageant avec une autre famille d'accueil. Par la passé, j'avais ressenti de la culpabilité de me servir comme ça du système des familles d'accueil mais j'avais décidé que les Parques ne me puniraient pas d'essayer de survive à ce qu'elles me faisaient endurer. Et Edward… me rappelai-je.

Même maintenant, après tout ce temps, je l'aimai toujours profondément. Je me servais rarement de notre connexion parce que je savais qu'il était content avec sa vie, ce qui me suffisait. Il avait une belle famille qui s'aimait sincèrement, et bien que je rêve plus que tout d'en faire partie, je ne pensais pas être capable de lui faire face et de le voir me rejeter. J'avais réalisé depuis longtemps que le seul souvenir qu'il avait de moi était mon odeur. Freesias. Il m'avait dit la même chose lorsqu'il était humain.

Je n'étais pas sûre de l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant. La dernière fois, il était quelque part en Alaska. Bien sûr, je ne savais rien s'il n'y pensait pas. J'avais aussi appris il y a longtemps qu'il ne semblait pas entendre mes pensées comme je pouvais entendre les siennes. C'était un autre affront. J'étais toujours partie du principe qu'il y avait une raison à mon incapacité à… vieillir et mourir. Mais maintenant, je n'en étais plus très sûre.

Je souris à Carolyn alors que nous nous arrêtions devant chez eux. C'est une maison à deux étages à l'allure douillette et agréable, d'une couleur jaune pâle avec des volets bordeaux et un porche couvert qui faisait tout le tour de la maison. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de l'excitation alors que la pluie se mettait à tambouriner contre la voiture. J'avais vraiment la sensation que c'était un nouveau début cette fois et pas seulement quelque chose d'obligatoire pour la survie. Bien que j'aie été averti qu'il pleuvait constamment, cette petite ville appelée Forks, commençait vraiment à me plaire.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus.  
**

 **A dimanche prochain pour la suite**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Merci pour les reviews. J'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire :)  
**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Ma nouvelle chambre était magnifique pour ne pas dire plus. Je jouai avec une des petites fleurs blanches brodées sur le dessus-de-lit vert sauge lorsque Carolyn toqua doucement sur la porte.

''Puis-je entrer ?''

'Bien sûr,'' répondis-je rapidement.

Je remarquai combien elle paraissait nerveuse, se tenant là dans la l'embrasure de la porte, incertaine quant à quoi faire. Je décidai de l'aider. ''Cette chambre vraiment jolie, Carolyn. Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez vous et Harry de me laisser rester ici.''

Elle sourit gentiment, une expression de triomphe dans le regard. ''Oh, ce n'est rien. Ça me brise le cœur de savoir à quelle point ta vie a été rude. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide et si tu étais à l'aise dans cette pièce.''

Je ris doucement, ''Je suis plus qu'à l'aise dans la chambre. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est vraiment agréable. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires mais j'ai déjà rangé mes vêtements dans la commode. Je pense que tout est fini.''

Carolyn hocha la tête et fit un signe vers la porte, signalant à Harry de rentrer dans la pièce. Il tenait quelque chose dans son dos et il me lança un regard timide avant de s'éclairer le gosier pour se mettre à parler. ''Je suis content que tu aimes ta chambre, Bella. Notre maison est maintenant la tienne pour aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.''

Mon cœur se serra. Bien que vivre dans le mensonge soit devenu une seconde nature, mes émotions me trahissaient toujours lorsque les gens m'offraient une opportunité de normalité sans poser de questions et à bras ouverts. Je serrai les dents, espérant qu'ils ne remarquent pas mes pleurs intérieurs. Je pris une profonde inspiration et parlai, priant pour que ma voix ne craque pas. ''Merci Harry, Carolyn. Ça me touche beaucoup.''

''Ce n'est rien, Bella, c'est vraiment normal. C'est agréable d'avoir un peu de jeunesse dans cette maison, pour animer les lieux,'' rit Carolyn.

 _Jeunesse éternelle_ , pensai-je. L'amertume qui s'était emparé de moi gonfla encore un peu plus et une fois encore, je l'étouffais. Je ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle lorsqu'il y avait des gens autour de moi. J'arborai un sourire, bien que cela me peine un peu. ''Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.''

Harry me sourit et s'approcha, ''Ton assistante sociale nous a dit que tu étais un fervent écrivain. Je crois au soutien de dons comme celui-là alors Carolyn et moi avons décidé de t'aider à le développer.''

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand en le voyant me tendre un tout nouvel ordinateur portable avec un nœud bleu collé sur le capot. ''Euh… ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire ça,'' bredouillai-je, alors que des larmes traitresses me montèrent aux yeux devant leur geste attentionné.

''Ce n'est rien, Bella. Nous voulions faire ça pour toi. Ne le voit pas comme un cadeau mais plutôt comme une nécessité. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de devoir à faire et l'université est pour bientôt. Tu vas avoir besoin d'un bon ordinateur pour supporter tout ça.'' Harry présenta bien son cas. Il était avocat, après tout.

Je hochai simplement la tête et écoutai Carolyn parler d'aller à Port Angeles demain, samedi, pour m'acheter des nouveaux vêtements pour le lycée que j'allais intégrer le lundi suivant. Sachant qu'il serait futile de refuser leur générosité, j'acceptai de me lever tôt pour participer à cette virée shopping avant de m'installer dans le lit pour la nuit.

Je rêvai d'Edward. En vérité, je rêvai de lui la plupart des nuits mais c'était différent. Nous nous tenions dans une magnifique clairière parmi les bois qui entouraient Forks. C'était peut-être une prairie. Il brillait dans le soleil légèrement voilé, sa peau luisant faiblement. Ce sourire en coin qui m'avait capturé si longtemps auparavant joua sur ses lèvres et il tendit sa main vers moi.

''Je suis là, Bella. Comment as-tu pu ?''

Je m'arrêtai dans ma lancée, troublée par ses paroles. ''Comment ai-je pu quoi ?''

Ses yeux couleur miel s'assombrirent légèrement et le sourire en coin se transforma un froncement sérieux. ''Comment as-tu pu croire tout ce temps que mon cœur t'avait oublié ?''

Je me réveillai, mon front couvert de sueur et cette ancienne douleur dans ma poitrine. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon corps pour me contenir. Il n'était pas facile de respirer lorsque je me sentais tellement désespérée et vide. Je combattis intérieurement pour ne pas me connecter avec son esprit. Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis plus de deux ans. Il était en Alaska à ce moment-là en train de courir avec une femme magnifique avec des cheveux blonds vénitiens sur le terrain enneigé et froid. Il s'était dit qu'elle était belle et j'avais violemment rompu la connexion, n'étant pas capable de résister à la peine dévastatrice de le voir regarder une autre femme et d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Apparemment, la jalousie était une émotion que j'étais pleinement capable de ressentir.

Je me calmai et jetai un coup d'œil à l'alarme sur la table de chevet. Il était un peu après 7h, je décidai donc de me lever, d'aller prendre une douche et de me préparer pour la journée qui m'attendait.

J'enfonçai mes pieds dans une vieille paire de bottes que j'avais achetées presque un an plus tôt lorsque je travaillai dans une pizzeria à Chicago. J'étais hors du système à ce moment-là, passant pour une jeune femme de 20 ans appelé Isabella Green. J'avais dû abandonner mon petit appartement cette année-là. Ma limite pour rester dans la même ville était de 5 ans. Les choses étaient plus faciles dans les villes. Il n'était pas difficile de se perdre dans la masse des gens trop préoccupés par leur propre vie pour se souvenir d'un visage aussi banal que le mien.

Après Chicago, j'avais travaillé à Kansas City dans le Missouri pendant quelques mois avant de décider que je n'aimais pas la ville et d'acheter un ticket de bus pour Seattle dans l'état de Washington. J'étais restée dans un motel pourri la nuit de mon arrivée, prenant soin de découper et de me débarrasser de mon permis de conduire et de ma carte de sécurité sociale, me rendant intraçable. J'avais décidé de reprendre mon vrai nom de famille, Swan, sachant que cela faisait quasiment 20 ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais utilisé à New York. Je me disais que ça irait. Et puis, qui pouvait essayer de dire que j'étais la même fille ? Je ne correspondais pas à une femme à la fin de la trentaine. Non, pas la merveilleuse, éternellement jeune Bella Swan. J'avais rapidement appris que l'amertume et moi étions amies.

Il fut facile d'entrer dans un commissariat et pleurer devant un des policiers. Les documents habituels furent remplis, une assistance sociale me fut assignée et elle me plaça chez les Johnston après un automne cauchemardesque à vivre dans un orphelinat.

Je sortis de mes pensées et saisis mon cardigan bleu avant de descendre.

Carolyn était assise dans le petit coin repas en train de parler avec Harry qui se servait une tasse de café. ''Bonjour Bella. Tu as bien dormi ?'' me demanda-t-elle.

''Oui, très bien.''

Harry tapota mon épaule et prit place à côté de Carolyn. Il me sourit. ''Fais comme chez toi. Tu peux avoir du café ou du jus d'orange, ce que tu préfères. Carolyn t'emmène prendre le petit-déjeuner sur la route de Port Angeles.''

Je hochai la tête et me servis une tasse de café. C'était le plus simple des plaisirs auxquels j'étais incapable de résister. Ça me rappelait mon père, qui me laissait boire une tasse avec lui de temps à autre. Cela m'avait brisé le cœur de quitter mes parents. Ils s'étaient absentés la ville au printemps 1922 pour un voyage professionnel et j'avais décidé de rester à New York. J'avais déjà réalisé que je ne changeai plus et que mes suppositions sur ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi étaient correctes.

J'avais rempli une sacoche de vêtements et de l'argent que j'avais obtenu par la vente de certains de mes bijoux et de mes tenues de soirées. J'avais écrit un message expliquant que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un musicien itinérant et que nous partions pour vivre notre vie ensemble. J'avais trois jours pour aller aussi loin que possible avant qu'ils ne rentrent à la maison et réalisent que j'étais partie. Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à expliquer la douleur que je ressentis alors que je m'installai à Columbus dans l'Ohio, sachant que je ne reverrai plus jamais mes parents. Je pleurai pendant des jours de cette situation injuste d'être liée par un secret à un homme qui ne savait plus qui j'étais.

Carolyn et moi passâmes le voyage vers Port Angeles dans un silence confortable. Nous avions mangé un petit-déjeuner à Forks avant pour pouvoir commencer les courses dès que nous arrivions en ville.

Dans l'ensemble, je détestai faire les magasins. Carolyn, au contraire, agissait avec un enthousiasme d'une petite fille, jetant des choses à essayer dans mes bras à une vitesse fulgurante que je ne lui pensais pas capable. Je devais admettre qu'elle avait bon goût lorsque nous quittâmes le dernier magasin sur la liste de notre journée shopping. J'avais un peu honte en entassant les sacs dans le coffre de sa Buick, essayant d'oublier les nombres que j'avais vu s'additionner aux caisses. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une garde-robe _entière_ , mais c'était ce qu'elle avait décidé de m'offrir et cela incluait un sac en bandoulière rempli de tout ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin pour l'école.

J'étais épuisée lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison et je portai tout à l'intérieur. Harry avait commandé des pizzas pour tout le monde et nous nous assîmes ensemble à table, à rire et à parler comme une famille normale. Bien que je sois heureuse, je ne pouvais pas complètement oublier le sentiment mélancolique tapis dans un coin de mon esprit, me rappelant que ce n'était pas réel et que ça finirait lorsque je serais obligée de partir.

Je passai dimanche à l'intérieur à lire parce que, pour maintenir sa réputation, il pleuvait à torrent dans les rues de Forks. J'appréhendai de devoir commencer l'école lundi donc bien évidement… le temps passa à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, je choisis donc nerveusement les vêtements que j'allais porter, me dirigeant vers un pantalon kaki et une chemise bleue jacinthe que Carolyn avait insisté pour acheter parce que cela rendait ma peau 'belle'. Rien ne rendait pâle 'beau', à moins que tu sois un vampire et je n'étais certainement pas _ça._

Lundi matin fut une frénésie. Je me douchai et m'habillai tandis que Carolyn tiquait la liste qu'elle avait faite pour s'assurer que j'avais tout ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de moi même si je ne pourrais jamais la laisser entrer dans mon monde. Cela m'attristait de devoir rester si souvent à distance des gens merveilleux qui étaient entrés dans ma vie au fil des années, surtout _lui_. J'étais reconnaissante que mon amour pour lui soit altruiste et non égoïste, cela m'empêchait de le traquer. Je rigolai doucement en imaginant ce que je pourrais dire si je le rencontrai à nouveau.

''Bonjour Edward, je suis Bella Swan. Nous sommes tombés amoureux au noël 1917 lorsque tu étais toujours humain et, lorsque tu as été changé, je suis devenue la fontaine de jouvence. Ton statut de vampire immortel a fait des merveilles à mon teint de peau… j'ai presque 108 ans et je n'ai pas une ride ni un cheveu gris. Je pense que ça doit être la faute de ta mère Elizabeth, mais qui a besoin de se préoccuper de ce genre de détails ?''

Je ravalai mon sarcasme, sachant que je tomberai probablement à genoux si je croisai son chemin. Il était plus que probable que je sois désespérée sachant que je pourrais partager cette étrange vie avec lui. La solitude avait ce genre de conséquence.

Mon cœur donnait la sensation d'être prêt à sortir de ma poitrine lorsque Carolyn me déposa devant Forks High School, me promettant d'être là à la fin de la journée. Je pensai qu'elle avait dû sentir qu'elle avait besoin de me rassurer puisque, _supposément_ , j'avais peur de l'abandon. Si seulement elle savait…

Je marchai lentement vers le bâtiment pour récupérer mon emploi du temps. Je jurai en réalisant que j'avais un cours de sport à la fin de la journée. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'instructif lors de cette torture. La maladresse était quelque chose qui je continuai à subir.

Alors que je pris le chemin de mon premier cours, je vis une fille petite aux cheveux noirs en pointes sortir du côté passager d'une Volvo argentée brillante. La voir entraina mon cœur à battre à toute vitesse alors qu'elle se dirigeait, gracile, vers le même bâtiment que moi. Elle m'était familière, peut-être, mais je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux qui étaient cachés par une énorme paire de lunettes de designer. Des lunettes de soleil dans une ville sans soleil, cela devrait être une nouvelle touche tendance. Je ne me préoccupai rarement de rester au courant des modes.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer, sachant que je serais au cœur de toutes les attentions aujourd'hui. La nouvelle arrivante, comme je l'avais été bien des fois. Je fis courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux et lissai mon manteau avant d'entrer dans la classe.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Merci pour les commentaires.**

 **Pour répondre à une question posée sur le nombre de chapitres, il y en a 14 et un épilogue.**

 **Voici le chapitre tant attendu.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Mes classes étaient sans intérêts et répétitives. Ça allait être facile de m'en sortir dans toutes les matières. Avec de la chance, Carolyn et Harry seraient satisfaits. Une fille nommée Jessica Stanley m'avait pris accidentellement sous son aile et parlait de garçons sans s'arrêter. Je hochai la tête et souris aux bons moments, n'ayant pas le cœur de lui dire que ce genre de choses ne m'intéressait pas. Sur le principe, elle était mon égale et je la comprenais même si mon cœur était enchaîné à un garçon que je ne reverrai probablement jamais.

Comme je m'y attendais, il y avait un bourdonnement d'excitation suite à l'arrivée de quelqu'un de nouveau dans le lycée. Il semblait qu'un projecteur était braqué sur moi, attirant toutes les attentions. C'était probablement à ce point concentré dû au fait que Forks était une toute petite ville, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté auparavant. Je gardai les yeux baissés, rougissant en conséquence (une habitude incontrôlable qui ne m'avait jamais quitté), et me concentrai sur prendre ma nourriture et m'asseoir avec Jessica et son groupe d'amis à l'une des tables de la cafétéria.

Mon attention était attirée dans toutes les directions alors qu'elles me posaient questions après questions avec une curiosité flagrante. _D'où viens-tu ? Quand est ton anniversaire ? Comment as-tu fini chez les Johnston ? Est-ce que tu as une voiture ? Que penses-tu de Forks ?_

La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de serrer les dents et de les supporter. Mon histoire était claire et mon esprit se mit en pilotage automatique, répondant à leurs questions tout en essayant de manger. Rapidement, la sonnerie retentit et une fille prénommée Angela Weber m'offrit de m'accompagner à mon prochain cours, celui de biologie, que nous avions en commun. J'acceptai et allai déposer mon plateau lorsque je la vis une nouvelle fois, la fille avec les cheveux noirs en pointe. Son dos me faisait face et j'eus l'envie de courir après elle alors qu'elle sortait de la cantine avec le garçon blond à son bras.

Je tentai de la chasser de mon esprit alors que je marchai avec Angela vers la salle de cours, l'écoutant parler de ses deux jeunes frères jumeaux qu'elle semblait aimer sincèrement. C'était agréable de parler de quelqu'un d'autre que de moi. Je décidai que j'appréciai Angela. Elle sourit tout en ouvrant la porte et me dirigea vers le professeur qui se présenta comme étant Mr Banner avant de me tendre le programme et le manuel correspondant au cours. Il regarda le plan de classe dans son cahier et m'assit à une table vide vers le fond de la salle.

Je m'installai rapidement dans mon siège et sortis un cahier ainsi qu'un stylo, me préparant pour les notes que j'allais prendre, lorsque j'entendis la chaise à côté de moi être tirée.

''Bella !'' hurla Mike Newton, le garçon légèrement capricieux qui s'était présenté plus tôt, me faisant tourner la tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce. ''C'est sympa de te voir là.''

Je lui souris et hochai de la tête avant de reposer mon regard sur la personne qui venait juste de s'asseoir sur la chaise à mes côtés.

J'eus la sensation d'un choc frontal avec un semi-remorque lorsque mes yeux dévorèrent le garçon assit là. Ses cheveux de cuivre étaient magnifiquement ébouriffés et je savais qu'ils seraient doux au touché. Son beau visage était le même, ses lèvres pleines et incroyablement parfaites. Et ses yeux, bien que de la mauvaise couleur, m'immobilisaient toujours et me coupaient le souffle.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Je n'étais pas prête. Plus encore, je n'étais _vraiment_ pas prête pour que cette rencontre se passe dans une classe de cours remplie d'élèves. Sans réfléchir, je me connectai à lui et mon choc fut remplacé par un besoin primitif. Une soif. Je frissonnai en ressentant l'impact de mon odeur sur ses sens, entrainant ses pensées à devenir quasiment hostiles alors qu'il bataillait avec lui-même pour ne pas ne m'enlever à l'instant. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça !

Je réfléchis rapidement, espérant pouvoir feindre une maladie pour aller à l'infirmerie pour le soulager avant que quelque chose de nouveau l'envahisse. Il retint son souffle et pensa à Carlisle, l'homme qui l'avait condamné mais qu'il avait appris à aimer et à respecter plus que quiconque. _Ce n'est pas le moment d'être faible, Cullen !_ se réprimanda Edward intérieurement.

Son visage se transforma en un masque de furie alors qu'il dirigeait sa colère vers moi, sa maitrise de lui-même se durcissant face à l'odeur enivrante de mon sang. Je tournai bêtement la tête pour lui faire complètement face, plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux maintenant noirs d'acier. Je criai intérieurement, _Edward, c'est moi, Bella !_ espérant plus que tout que le message réussisse à lui parvenir.

Mon esprit se glaça, ainsi que le sien, lorsqu'un souvenir enfuit depuis bien longtemps remonta à la surface. C'était un souvenir humain, trouble et étranger, alors que nous regardions tous deux Elizabeth lui confier un pendentif en diamant en forme de cœur. Le pendentif qu'il m'avait donné le jour où j'avais quitté Chicago pour New York. L'odeur des freesias, mon odeur, était sans équivoque connectée à ce souvenir.

Je sentis des larmes me piquer le bord des yeux et je détournai la tête, plaçant une main comme pour couvrir le battement violent de mon cœur. Bien évidemment qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de moi. Quelle blague cruelle les Parques jouaient-elles à ne lui donner rien de plus de moi que le désir de me vider de mon sang ? Une douleur brûlante s'enfonça dans ma poitrine, rendant difficile ma respiration. Je voulais trouver la falaise la plus proche et sauter pour en finir avec cette folie.

Je fis rapidement disparaître cette pensée. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Si le fait qu'Edward était en vie était la raison de ma longue existence, cela pouvait très bien signifier qu'il était tout aussi lié à ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, même si je n'étais pas entièrement certaine que cela aurait un effet sur lui. Je ne voulais pas tenter le diable.

Je me concentrai, aussi difficile que cela soit, sur ma prise de notes. Je devais trouver un peu de répit face au garçon que mon cœur désirait, qui était inexplicablement assis à côté de moi après près d'un siècle sans aucun contact. L'anatomie cellulaire des plantes ne fut pas quelque chose qui parvint à me distraire du désir lancinant de déclarer ma flamme à ce beau vampire que le destin avait choisi pour moi. Edward, _mon Edward_ , était à quelques centimètres de moi et il était impossible que de joyeuses retrouvailles se déroulent. Ma présence lui causait de la douleur la simple odeur de mon sang le forçait à serrer les poings et à retenir son souffle.

 _Peut-être que si tu lui donnes le cœur, il se souviendrait_. La pensée furtive entra dans mon esprit et ma main agit de sa propre volonté, jouant avec la délicate chaîne argentée autour de mon cou d'où le cœur pendait. Je le portai toujours, le gardant caché à l'intérieur de ma chemise. Les seules fois où je ne l'avais pas sur moi furent lorsque les nombreuses chaînes qu'il avait embellies s'étaient cassées et je dus attendre pour les remplacer. Je savais qu'il s'en rappellerait puisqu'il venait juste de se le remémorer.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, signalant la fin du cours, Edward partit presque trop vite. La douleur de le voir s'enfuir, bien que j'en comprenne la nécessité, fut quand même insoutenable. Le garçon légèrement ennuyant et excessivement présomptueux, Mike Newton, insista pour m'escorter au prochain cours que nous partagions. Sport. Je frissonnai, n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

Je fus soulagée lorsque Mr Clapp me dispensa et me fit faire des tours du gymnase au lieu de participer au cours du fait que j'étais nouvelle et que je n'avais pas apporté mes affaires de sport. Cela me donna le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire, ou plutôt, _comment_ j'allais le faire. Il était évident que mon sang lui donnait des envies de meurtre et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me parler. Je savais que si je parvenais à lui donner le pendentif, je pouvais me préparer à un désastre. Il pouvait soit me tuer, se souvenir de moi ou m'écraser par son indifférence.

Peu importe les conséquences que les Parques avaient prévues pour moi, je savais que j'étais une véritable masochiste.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade alors que la journée touchait à sa fin et je quittai le lycée sous la pluie qui venait de se mettre à tomber. Mes yeux observaient tout, espérant l'apercevoir, alors que mes doigts luttaient pour ouvrir le fermoir. Alors que je parvenais à défaire le collier, la petite fille aux cheveux de jet passa à côté de moi avec le grand garçon blond à son bras. Il m'était aussi familier. _Alice et Jasper_. Un souvenir me revint. Je compris pourquoi je la reconnaissais. C'était la sœur préférée d'Edward et il avait souvent pensé à elle au cours du dernier siècle.

Je formulai un plan dans mon esprit et sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus, son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres. ''Alice ?''

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, tout comme Jasper, la confusion présente sur leurs visages. Alice se reprit rapidement et sourit, ''Je te connais ?''

Je rougis légèrement et secouai la tête, ''Non, on a jamais été formellement présenté. Mais j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose.''

Je vis le léger rétrécissement de ses yeux alors qu'elle contemplait mes propos. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

J'avançai d'un pas lent vers elle et tendis la main qui tenait le pendentif. Elle ouvrit la sienne et je fis tomber le diamant dans sa paume avant de la regarder. ''J'ai besoin que tu donnes ça à Edward. C'est impératif qu'il l'ait. Je suis certaine qu'il aimerait le récupérer après tout ce temps.'' Son visage ainsi que celui de Jasper étaient complètement perplexes tandis que je m'éloignai d'eux, trébuchant vers la voiture de Carolyn qui était garé devant l'entrée comme promis.

Je me sentis nue sans ce pendentif. C'était la seule chose, en dehors de ses lettres et de quelques petits objets faciles à cacher, que j'avais gardé avec moi à travers le temps. Carolyn semblait sentir mon stress et m'interrogea sur ma journée.

''Tout s'est bien passé, vraiment. Je pense que je me suis même fait quelques amis.''

Elle sourit. ''Bien sûr que les gens vont t'aimer. Tu es une gentille fille, Bella. Comment se sont passés les cours ?''

J'eus un faible sourire, bien qu'il soit faux et légèrement difficile à sortir. ''Bien. Le cours de biologie s'est révélé particulièrement intéressant. Je ne peux pas en dire autant du sport.''

Carolyn donna un petit coup sur le volant. ''Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Tu as besoin d'affaires de sport. Je te pendrais quelques survêtements lorsque j'irai faire les courses demain.''

Je secouai la tête. ''Non, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai des t-shirts et des shorts, ça devrait suffire.''

Carolyn eut un sourire en coin et je sus que, peu importe ce que j'avais dit, en rentrant demain, j'aurais des survêtements.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas penser à Edward pendant la soirée mais tout ce que je faisais me le rappelait, même la couleur de ma couverture me fit penser à ses yeux, avant qu'il ne soit changé. C'était maladif. Ma main était constamment sur ma nuque, mon cœur faisant un bond lorsque je ne sentis pas le collier qui se trouvait habituellement là. C'était comme si j'avais perdu un membre, quelque chose d'important et même vital pour mon bien-être. J'avais hâte de le récupérer et priai en continu pour qu'il me soit rendu.

J'étais assise dans la cuisine avec Carolyn lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

''Tu peux aller ouvrir, s'il te plait,'' demanda-t-elle, occupée à préparer ses 'fameuses enchiladas', aux dire d'Harry.

''Bien sûr,'' répondis-je, marchant vers l'entrée, buttant sur le tapis. Je me rattrapai et ouvris la porte. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Alice Cullen se tenait sur le porche, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

''Bonsoir Bella,'' dit-elle doucement. ''Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.''

 **EPOV**

Dès que je sentis l'air frais dehors, mon esprit s'éclaira et je pus penser logiquement. Ce nouvel et insignifiant être humain m'avait quasiment fait perdre les quelques onces d'humanité que j'avais acquis au fil des années. _Comment osait-elle ?_ Je soupirai intérieurement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je n'était pas très honnête avec ma colère.

Je n'avais jamais croisé une odeur si attirante, si… _familière_. Cette odeur, _son_ odeur, avait été enfoui dans le fond de mon esprit depuis que Carlisle m'avait changé. Mes souvenirs ne rendaient pas justice à l'impact que cela avait sur moi de la sentir pour de vrai. Et qu'en était-il du souvenir qui l'avait accompagné ? Ma mère était celle que je me remémorais le mieux mais ce souvenir longtemps enfoui qui était remonté au moment où son odeur m'avait envahi était tellement précis comparément à mes quelques autres souvenirs humains. Ma mère m'avait donné un pendentif en diamant en forme de cœur, quelque chose que je ne me rappelais absolument pas et qui ne faisait pas partie des objets dont j'avais hérité à la mort de mes parents.

Je secouai la tête et réfléchis à ce que j'allais faire avec ce nouveau problème… cette fille. Son esprit m'était inaccessible, ce qui était déconcertant. Ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes en me voyant, une expression de choc sur le visage. Bien évidement qu'elle avait peur de moi. J'étais le monstre dégoûtant qui avait revu pendant presque une heure, et en vain, la stratégie pour me retrouver seul avec elle et boire le liquide chaud et doux qui pulsait dans ses veines. Son instinct lui avait sûrement dit de s'enfuir.

Je grimaçai à la pensée de ma faiblesse. La honte me traversa en pensant à Carlisle. Il avait été si patient et gentil un véritable humanitaire. Il poserait un œil compréhensif sur moi et cela laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Je voulais qu'il me déteste simplement pour avoir pensé vouloir tuer cette fille. Mais, Carlisle ne jugeait jamais.

Je m'assis dans la Volvo et essayai de calmer mon esprit en noyant mes pensées avec Debussy. La musique était le seul réconfort que j'avais trouvé dans cette existence. Je la laissai m'envahir, effaçant les horribles pensées qui avaient assombries mon esprit depuis que je m'étais assis à côté de cette fille. J'aurai dû me détourner lorsque je l'avais vu au lieu de prendre place à ses côtés mais comment aurai-je pu savoir que Mike Newton allait l'appeler et l'entrainer à faire voler ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, me submergeant de son odeur ? Je n'aurai pas pu savoir.

Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'Alice ouvrit la porte passager et s'assit dans la voiture. Elle avait une expression perturbée sur le visage, tout comme Jasper, qui avait pris place à l'arrière. Alice m'observa étroitement et la honte m'envahit. Elle avait sûrement eu des visions des choix que j'avais faits en cours de biologie.

Elle parla et confirma mes pensées. ''Tu as quasiment fait quelque chose de très mal aujourd'hui.''

Je serrai la mâchoire et hochai brièvement la tête car je ne pouvais pas sortir un mot. ''Bien que je sois fière que tu n'es pas fait quelque chose que tu aurais regretté — et oui, j'ai vu que ça serait le cas si tu n'avais pas réussi à te retenir — il y a quelque chose de très intéressant chez Bella.''

Oui, Bella Swan. J'avais entendu ce nom être prononcé dans de nombreux esprits à travers la journée. Garçons et filles s'étaient presque marchés les uns sur les autres pour apercevoir la nouvelle arrivante qui avait interrompu mon existence avec tellement de force. Je mordis l'hameçon tendu par Alice et demandai, ''Que veux-tu dire ?''

Alice tendit sa main vers moi et je pris l'objet qu'elle contenait. Je baissai les yeux pour regarder le… pendentif. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait sûrement arrêter alors que mon souvenir soudainement revenu me frappa celui dont je m'étais rappelé si furtivement lorsque Bella s'était trouvé à mes côté. ''Où as-tu eu ça ?''

Alice souleva un sourcil, ''De Bella.''

Je restai là, choqué, alors qu'Alice se remémorait la scène pour moi. Comment Bella connaissait-elle mon nom ? Et comment avait-elle obtenu le pendentif de ma mère ? Que voulait-elle par 'Je suis certaine qu'il aimerait le récupérer après tout ce temps' ? Je regardai Alice et secouai la tête d'incompréhension. Quelque chose devait être en train de se passer, une espèce de blague cruelle dans l'univers. Un acte de repentance pour mes pêchés peut-être.

Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent enfin vers la voiture et s'assirent à l'arrière avec Jasper, qui me demandait ce qu'il se passait à travers ses pensées. Je secouai une nouvelle fois la tête et il répondit silencieusement, '' _C'est des conneries, Edward. Je peux ressentir tes émotions, au cas où tu l'aies oublié.''_

''Pas maintenant, Jazz,'' murmurai-je doucement alors que je partis à toute vitesse en direction de la maison, tandis que penser à Bella était en train de faire des ravages dans mon esprit.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
**

 **A dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Merci pour les messages et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs. C'est gentil d'avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favoris et aussi de la suivre mais s'il vous plait, pensez à laisser un petit commentaire :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **BPOV**

Ma bouche resta grande ouverte alors que mon cerveau enregistrait le fait qu'Alice se tienne devant moi. Elle me lança un sourire amusé alors que Carolyn entra dans la pièce. ''Qui est-ce, Bella ?''

Alice répondit à ma place, me soulageant de ne pas avoir à parler. ''Bonjour, Mme Johnston. Je m'appelle Alice Cullen. Bella et moi nous sommes rencontrées aujourd'hui et je voulais lui poser une question à propos de demain. Je n'ai pas votre numéro de téléphone. Je m'excuse si c'était trop impertinent de ma part de venir chez vous.''

Carolyn sourit, ''Non, pas du tout, Alice ! Je suis très heureuse que Bella se soit fait une amie si rapidement. Entre, entre et installe-toi.''

Alice lança un sourire éblouissant à Carolyn, qui retourna à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner, et passa devant moi pour s'asseoir sur la banquette bleue marine. Je fermai la porte et secouai la tête pour m'éclairer l'esprit, avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du canapé près d'Alice.

Elle m'observait d'un air calculateur, attendant apparemment que je me décide à parler de sa présence. Je pris une grande inspiration et posai la question tant attendue, ''Alors, Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?''

Ses yeux étaient fixés dans les miens pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant qu'elle ne demande, ''Pourrais-tu m'expliquer l'histoire du diamant que tu m'as passé pour que je le donne à mon frère ? Ce petit bijou l'a complètement perturbé et je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi.''

Mon cœur se serra et je ne pus trouver les mots pour expliquer quoi que ce soit. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration et parvins enfin à dire, ''Je ne sais pas comme te l'expliquer, Alice. Du moins, pas sans que tu me crois folle.''

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et souffla, me montrant ainsi son impatience. ''Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bella. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai une grande ouverture d'esprit.''

 _Tu as besoin d'avoir une grande ouverture d'esprit si tu es un vampire clairvoyant_ , pensais-je, regardant fixement mes mains comme si elles étaient la clef pour expliquer toute cette insanité. Il me vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là la réalisation qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas se douter que je savais ce qu'elle était. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Alice, qui attendait avec un sourcil relevé que je continue à parler, et contemplai comment aborder le sujet. Il n'y avait aucune façon parfaite de partager un secret que j'avais gardé caché pendant si longtemps. Je me découvris exaspérée en soupirant, ''Alice, ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'avais prévu ça. Pour être honnête, je n'avais tout simplement pas prévu que ça arrive.''

''Que n'avais-tu pas prévu ?'' demanda-t-elle, se penchant vers moi.

Je pouvais ressentir la fraicheur émanant de sa peau et sentir son souffle sucré. Les vampires étaient vraiment des créatures magnifiques. J'étais certaine que c'était voulu par la nature les humains étaient attirés par la beauté, même si ladite beauté n'était rien de plus qu'une manière de nous attirer, nous, leurs proies. Je fus soudainement ravie que mon odeur n'est pas un impact aussi puissant sur elle qu'elle en avait eu sur Edward. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il paraissait.

''Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, Alice.'' J'abandonnai finalement l'idée de trouver la bonne explication.

Elle secoua la tête. ''Non, Bella, ça ne va pas aller. Je peux t'assurer que je peux être extrêmement têtue lorsque je suis à la poursuite de quelque chose, je te suggère donc de te mettre à parler.''

Je devins immédiatement intimidée par ce petit bout de vampire. La vérité, bien que vague, commença à couler de ma bouche. ''Je suis plus âgée qu'il n'y parait, Alice.''

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Carolyn revint dans le salon et demanda, ''Voulez-vous boire quelque chose les filles ? On a du thé et du coca.''

Je secouai la table et Alice dit, ''Non merci, Mme Johnston.''

Je ne pus empêcher le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Je savais qu'elle dirait non. Elle ne savait simplement pas que j'étais au courant de sa charade.

Carolyn sourit, ''Harry va bientôt rentrer et le diner est presque prêt. Restes-tu pour le repas, Alice ?''

Alice sourit gentiment, ''Non, Mme Johnston. J'ai dit à mes parents que je serais à l'heure pour le diner.''

''D'accord, faites-moi signe si vous avez besoin de quelque chose,'' dit Carolyn, avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Alice reposa son attention sur moi. ''On peut aller dans un endroit plus privé ?''

Je déglutis avec difficulté et hochai la tête avant de la conduire à ma chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et Alice alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, faisant comme chez elle. ''Alors,'' commença-t-elle, ''Où en étions-nous ? Oh, oui, tu as dit être plus vieille qu'il n'y paraissait. Tu peux développer ?''

Comment pouvais-je ? Je m'assis sur la chaise du bureau et jetai un coup d'œil vers la porte du placard, sachant que ma valise contenait la clef de mes secrets. Les mots d'Edward, quelques photographies ainsi que mon véritable acte de naissance s'y trouvaient cousus dans le revêtement en soie. Je les avais cachés là de peur que quelqu'un fouille dans mes affaires. Comment réagirait-elle si je lui montrai les preuves de mon passé fantastique ?

''Bella, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux.''

Mes yeux s'embuèrent à cette déclaration et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Des vagues de peine gonflèrent dans ma poitrine et je me mise à trembler. Edward était tellement près après tout ce temps et je n'étais pas certaine quant à la marche à suivre. J'étais tellement terrifiée à l'idée de m'ouvrir à lui, enfin plutôt à Alice, qui allait probablement tout lui dire.

Ma vision devint floue à cause des larmes et Alice m'étreint dans ses petits bras froids. Elle me calma, ''Bella, tout ira bien. Tu peux me le dire. C'était manifestement quelque chose de très sérieux pour toi.''

Un sanglant s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je tentai de parler. Je hoquetai et bégayai telle un enfant, ''C-C'est t-toute ma vie, A-Alice.''

Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de mon visage et elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. ''Respire Bella. Tu peux me le dire.''

''Je ne peux pas mourir.''

Alice se figea, tout comme moi. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de dire ça si brusquement. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre traversa ses yeux couleur de miel, la même couleur que ceux d'Edward. ''Quoi ?''

Je me levai, trouvant une force au plus profond de mon être et allai chercher ma valise dans le placard. Je l'ouvris, pris une paire de ciseaux sur mon bureau et découpa la doublure, exposant mes possessions les plus chéries. Mes mains tremblèrent alors que je étalai les quelques photos que j'avais de moi, commençant avec le très ancien portrait de famille avec mes parents daté de 1921. Après ce portrait, se succédèrent des photos de moi en 1931, puis d'autres en 1945, 1953, 1967, 1976, 1987, 1998 et la plus récente en 2003. Je lui fis signe de regarder les photos, qui montraient clairement que j'avais traversé les époques. ''Je ne peux pas mourir,'' répétai-je.

Alice était complètement immobile sauf ses yeux, qui volaient d'une photo à l'autre. Elle finit par me regarder et je pouvais lire la confusion dans son regard. Je ressentis soudainement un désir absolu de lui faire comprendre ce que je disais. Je sortis mon acte de naissance ainsi que les lettres d'Edward, mon cœur battant à la chamade alors que je les lui tendis.

Elle parcourut la feuille de papier jaunie par le temps beaucoup plus rapidement que je le crus possible, ses sourcils se fronçant d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle commença à lire les lettres d'Edward, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et ses sourcils se soulevèrent. ''Bella, est-ce réel ?''

Je hochai la tête. ''Depuis qu'Edward a été changé, je suis incapable de vieillir. C'était en mai 1918, la grippe espagnole avait atteint Chicago et Edward ainsi que ses parents ont fait partis des victimes. J'étais à New York avec mes parents nous nous étions installés là après avoir vécu à Chicago pendant 4 mois. Le père d'Edward était un partenaire de travail de mon père. Je l'ai rencontré, Edward, une semaine avant noël en 1917. Ce fut assez rapide pour nous de tomber amoureux de l'autre. Le cœur de diamant que je t'ai demandé de donner à Edward, il me l'a offert au début du mois d'avril, avant que je ne parte. Il a dit que c'était en attendant qu'il puisse m'acheter une bague.''

Alice secoua la tête, rendue apparemment muette face à toutes les informations que je venais de lui fournir. Le fait que je connaissais autant de détails devait être suffisant pour prouver que je ne mentais pas. Elle se reprit rapidement, ''Bella, c'est impossible.''

Je secouai la tête, ''Non, je t'assure que c'est la vérité.''

''Je ne peux pas y croire.''

''Je peux voir ce qu'Edward pense c'est similaire à son don mais ça ne marche qu'avec lui dans mon cas. Je sais aussi que tu as des visions du futur,'' lâchai-je, désespérée.

Alice recula légèrement et l'expression sur son visage devint défensive. ''Que veux-tu dire ?''

''Alice, je sais que lui, que toi, que tous les membres de la famille Cullen sont des vampires. Je suis aussi au courant de vos dons à cause de mon étrange petite bizarrerie avec Edward. La famille a démarré avec Carlisle, lorsqu'il a changé Edward pour l'empêcher de mourir à Chicago. Je sais qu'il a changé Esme après, puis Rosalie et Emmett. Je sais que toi et Jasper êtes arrivés ensemble et n'avez pas été transformés par Carlisle.''

Les lettres d'Edward et mon acte de naissance lui glissèrent des mains et tombèrent au sol. ''On a besoin de parler avec Carlisle, immédiatement.''

''Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire face à Edward, Alice.''

Elle secoua la tête. ''Il est parti après nous avoir déposé à la maison. Il est allé…'' Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle me défia à ce moment-là en demandant, ''Tu peux me dire où il va, Bella ?''

''Je vais essayer.'' Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine alors que je me connectai à Edward. Je pouvais voir qu'il était en train de conduire et pensait à moi et au collier. Il était amer, je pouvais le ressentir. J'attendis, espérant qu'il pense à l'endroit où il se rendait, lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent vers… Tanya.

Mon cœur se serra lorsque le vampire aux cheveux blonds vénitiens traversa son esprit après tout ce temps. Je fus rapidement soulagée de son appréhension à l'idée de la revoir. Son esprit passa rapidement en revue toutes les avances qu'elle lui avait faites et les nombreuses fois où il l'avait rejeté. Il se mit alors à penser à la paix et au silence que l'espace sauvage à Denali lui offrait et combien il espérait que cela lui calmerait assez l'esprit pour trouver un sens aux évènements soudains des derniers jours.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai Alice, qui m'observait avec curiosité. Je souris un peu avant de dire, ''Il n'a pas dit où, mais il a mentionné la nature sauvage alaskaine. Il semblait aussi inquiet de voir un vampire appelé Tanya. Il semble détester qu'elle soit si libidineuse.''

La mâchoire d'Alice tomba légèrement alors qu'elle émette un petit rire, semblant ravie de ma réponse. ''C'est intéressant. Carlisle va pouvoir bien s'amuser avec cette histoire.''

''Je ne sais pas si je peux partir, Alice. Le diner est bientôt prêt et Harry ne va pas tarder à rentrer. En plus, on a cours demain. Je ne veux pas ruiner ma relation avec ma nouvelle famille adoptive. C'est une part essentielle de ma survie.''

Alice hocha la tête, comprenant ma situation. Elle savait que les obstacles du style de vie nomade qu'impliquait ne jamais vieillir étaient difficile. ''On en parlera demain alors. Je vais m'occuper de libérer ton emploi du temps,'' dit-elle avant de sortir de ma chambre pour se charger de sa mission.

Je remis mes objets dans l'ouverture que j'avais faite dans la doublure de la valise avant de me précipiter à la suite d'Alice, qui m'attendait au pied de l'escalier. Elle sourit et entra dans la cuisine où se trouvait toujours Carolyn.

''Excusez-moi, Mme Johnston ?'' dit Alice, donnant l'impression de poser une question.

''Oh, tu peux m'appeler Carolyn.''

Alice hocha la tête, ''Carolyn, serait-il possible que Bella vienne chez moi demain ? Nous avons un test d'anglais bientôt et je me disais que l'on pourrait étudier ensemble ?''

Carolyn sourit, ''C'est une merveilleuse idée, Alice. Est-ce que tes parents sont d'accord ?''

''J'ai dit à Esme que je voulais inviter Bella demain pour étudier, d'où la raison de ma présence ici. Je ne voulais pas lui demander au lycée demain sans avoir vérifier que vous étiez d'accord avant, ça serait impoli de ma part,'' dit Alice gentiment, excessivement courtoise. Carolyn adorait ça.

''Alice, tu es une très gentille demoiselle. Je ne m'attendais bien évidement à rien de moins de la part d'un enfant élevé par le docteur Cullen et son épouse.''

''Merci, Carolyn. Alors, c'est bon si j'amène Bella chez moi demain ?''

''Oui, c'est d'accord. Faut-il que je vienne la chercher ?''

''Non, je la reconduirai moi-même. Elle peut aussi manger avec moi. A quelle heure voulez-vous qu'elle soit rentré ?''

''Avant 21h serait parfait. Il y a école le lendemain.''

Alice sourit et se tourna vers moi, ''C'est décidé. Tu rentres avec moi demain. On va bien s'amuser,'' dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris, soulagée d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager mon fardeau. Je me dirigeai vers le salon, Alice sur mes talons. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, ''Tu vas dire à tout le monde ce que je t'ai raconté en rentrant ?''

Alice réfléchit un instant avec de répondre. ''Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je les prévienne d'abord. D'ailleurs, tu crois que je pourrais t'emprunter tes _preuves_?''

Je ris doucement et nous prîmes la direction de ma chambre. Je ressortis tout et tendis les documents à Alice, qui les rangea rapidement dans l'énorme sac à main qu'elle avait à l'épaule. ''Tu pourrais me rendre un service, Alice ?''

''Quoi ?''

''Tu pourrais garder mes affaires en sécurité pour moi ? J'ai quelque peu ruiné ma cachette,'' dis-je, montrant le trou dans la doublure de la valise. Même si je pouvais la recoudre, il serait toujours évident de voir que quelqu'un l'avait découpé.

''Bien sûr, Bella j'en prendrais soin,'' dit-elle avec un sourire tout en tapotant son sac.

''Merci. Et merci de m'avoir écouté. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien de temps j'ai dû vivre cette charade sans personne avec qui partager mon histoire.''

''J'ai une petite idée, mais je ne peux pas imaginer le faire seule. J'ai de la chance d'avoir ma famille,'' dit-elle, enroulant un de ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'étreindre.

''C''est agréable de savoir que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui parler maintenant.''

Alice rit, ''Tu sais, Bella ? — J'ai la sensation que nous allons être de très bonnes amies.''

''Je l'espère, Alice. Je suis vraiment effrayée de ce que va penser ton frère. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de très sceptique.''

Le sourire d'Alice illumina son visage. ''Tu connais vraiment Edward, hein ?''

Je hochai la tête et mordis ma lèvre. Maintenant que j'avais partagé mon secret avec Alice, je réalisai à quel point j'étais seule. Cela faisait tellement longtemps depuis que j'avais laissé quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie. En y réfléchissant, le dernier était Edward, qui était entré directement dans mon cœur pour s'y installer confortablement. Je savais que je l'aimerai pour toujours mais 'toujours' ne signifiait pas la même chose à l'époque par rapport à maintenant. C'était probablement parce que je l'avais revu après toutes années. Des années qui semblaient soudainement gâchées par mon entêtement à l'aimer de loin. Je décidai à cet instant là que j'allais faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne de moi. Même si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir pour moi, je lui ferai se rappeler.

Alice me sortit de mes pensées en inspirant brusquement, ses yeux brumeux comme si elle voyait quelque chose au loin. Je me mis à avoir la chair de poule et réalisai qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision. Je l'avais vu faire de nombreuses fois à travers les yeux d'Edward.

Je secouai son épaule doucement et elle sortit de ses rêveries. ''Qu'as-tu vu, Alice ?''

Elle secoua la tête et dit, ''Ça ne serait pas amusant si je te disais ce que j'ai vu, n'est-ce pas ?''

Je réalisai autre chose Alice aimait tout contrôler.

 **EPOV**

J'étais allongé sur le dos, contre la terre glacée d'Alaska, en train de regarder fixement le ciel. J'échouai misérablement à la simple tâche de ne pas penser à Bella. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que son visage, ses _yeux_ qui se remplissaient de larmes face à mon regard meurtrier. Je fus tellement près de ruiner tout ce que ma famille avait construit.

Je ne ressentais pas seulement la honte que ma faiblesse avait entrainé mais j'avais une douleur quelque part dans ma poitrine. Je n'étais habitué à cette sensation, cette lente brûlure qui aurait entrainé des larmes dans mes yeux si cela avait été possible pour mon corps congelé. C'était la première fois que des émotions me causaient une peine physique.

Je soupirai tout en sortant la petite babiole de ma poche, regardant les rayons de la lune illuminer les nombreuses facettes. Ce petit objet était le responsable de ma fuite, de mes émotions qui étaient sans dessus dessous. J'avais la sensation d'être un lâche parce que c'était vraiment la peur qui m'avait fait partir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées. Je désirai être près d'elle sans avoir envie de la tuer.

A ma plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas seulement mes pensées mais aussi la douleur dans ma poitrine qui s'intensifiait alors que je pensai à Bella. C'était comme si… _elle_ me _manquait._ Je secouai la tête à cette notion ridicule. Quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, avec qui je n'avais jamais parlé auparavant ne pouvait pas me manquer. Plus encore, elle était humaine ma proie de prédilection. Son sang serait la plus sucrée des boissons que je pouvais avoir dans ma bouche. Je savais que si je goutai le liquide vermillon sous sa peau translucide, je connaitrai une euphorie jamais atteinte auparavant.

 _C'est pour cela que je dois rester à tout prix loin d'elle_ , m'admonestai-je avec dégoût.

 _Non ! Je ne veux pas !_ Je ris doucement à mon dialogue intérieur alors que mon esprit considérait le fait de ne jamais plus la voir. Tout était lié à l'instinct. La douleur lancinante devait être mon désir de la chasser et de satisfaire le monstre en moi. Je portai la chaîne à mon nez et inhalai son odeur s'attardant sur les liens argentés.

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer au choc que son odeur me causa. Un souvenir humain depuis longtemps oublié, comme plus tôt dans la journée, traversa mon esprit.

Il y avait une fille allongée sur une couverture dans le jardin de la maison de mes parents. L'air était chaud, mais pas trop cela devait être au printemps. Mon cœur humain succombait à la même douleur que j'éprouvai maintenant, alors que je marchai vers elle. Je me tins au-dessus d'elle et baissai les yeux pour observer l'ange qui reposait sous le soleil, un livre protégeant son visage des rayons brillants. Je ne voyais que la beauté de ses longs cheveux sombres étalés sur la couverture. Ma main se tendit pour la réveiller et elle bougea, saisissant le livre pour dégager son visage…

Je fus envahi par une intense irritation alors que mon souvenir s'interrompit avant que je puisse voir son visage au moment même où mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je le saisis et combattis l'envie de le serrer dans mes doigts au point de le réduire en poussière. Je regardai l'écran et vis que j'avais reçu un SMS de Carlisle. J'étais las alors que j'ouvrais son message.

 _E- Rentre à la maison immédiatement s'il te plait. C'est très important. C'est au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui._

L'horreur m'envahit. Bella avait-elle deviné ce que j'étais ? L'avait-elle dit à quelqu'un qui croirait à une histoire sur les vampires ?

Mon esprit analysait toutes les possibles conséquences alors que je répondis à Carlisle, l'informant que j'étais en chemin. Je poussai mes jambes à leur vitesse maximum pour rejoindre ma voiture. J'étais déjà en train de m'autoflageller en démarrant en trombe, espérant rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible. Tout était de ma faute.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir, merci pour tous les commentaires. Je suis désolée de n'avoir répondu à personne mais j'ai été malade toute la semaine et je commence enfin à aller mieux, d'où le retard dans le postage de ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je pense que c'est un moment que vous attendiez tous et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

BPOV

 _Nous étions dans le jardin gelé, un endroit où nous pouvions tous deux échapper à la foule de gens invites à la soirée du Nouvel An par les Masens. Edward et moi étions presque inséparables depuis le premier dîner que ma famille avait partagé avec la sienne. Il avait parlé pendant le repas de la gloire des soldats et du fait qu'il voulait en faire partie. Je l'avais remis à sa place en l'informant qu'il n'y avait pas de gloire dans le fait de tuer des hommes et de briser des familles dû à la violence de la guerre. Plus tard, il m'avait avoué admirer mon esprit vif me disant que c'était un changement bienvenu des femmes commères et ineptes qui infestaient notre environnement social. Je m'étais empressée de signaler à ma mère d'un air jubilatoire qu'il trouvait mon intelligence intrigante._

 _Mais nous nous tenions là, Edward et moi, à parler des œuvres de Shakespeare et il me dit détester Roméo et Juliette, une de mes pièces préférées._

'' _Ils étaient naïfs ! Juliette avait à peine 13 ans. Aucune fille de 13 ans ne peut possiblement comprendre le verbe aimer. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une obsession mélodramatique qui s'est mal terminée.''_

 _Je soufflais face au rejet d'Edward envers quelque chose qui me tenait autant à cœur. ''Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tout d'abord, tu n'as jamais été une fille de 13 ans. De plus, qui es-tu pour dicter ce qui se passe dans le cœur d'une personne ? Je ne te vois pas être tomber amoureux de quiconque.''_

 _Edward rit, ''Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, merci bien. Je sais ce qu'est l'amour et je sais la manière dont cela change ta perspective. Je pense juste que Roméo était libidineux et que Juliette était trop jeune.''_

 _Edward était amoureux de quelqu'un ? Mon cœur battait douloureusement et mes joues s'empourprèrent alors que j'imaginai ce magnifique garçon qui me faisait me sentir si bien, si vivante, être avec quelqu'un d'autre._

'' _Vas-tu bien, Bella ?'' demanda Edward, prenant ma main dans la sienne._

 _Non ! lui hurlai-je intérieurement. Au lieu de lui dire la vérité, je lui demandai quelque chose qui m'intriguait depuis un moment. ''Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Bella ? Personne ne l'a jamais fait.''_

 _Edward sourit et m'attira contre son torse. Mon souffle se coupa alors qu'il faisait glisser l'un de ses doigts parfaits le long de ma joue, laissant un chemin de feu dans son sillage. ''Cela te va bien.''_

 _J'inspirai brusquement, essayant de former une phrase cohérente alors que ses yeux me fixaient avec intensité. ''Que veux-tu dire ?'' hoquetai-je._

 _Son souffle était chaud sur mon visage alors qu'il se penchait et murmurait, ''Bella signifie belle. C'est simplement une manière pour moi de te dire comment je te vois.''_

 _Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et mon esprit s'envola alors qu'Edward continuait à baisser son visage vers le mien. Je pensai que j'allais mourir à l'instant même lorsque sa voix dit, ''Respire, Bella.''_

 _J'expirai et inspirai son odeur avant que ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes. Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et lorsque cela arriva, mon instinct prit le dessus. Mes mains se nouèrent dans ses boucles cuivrées soyeuses et ses mains descendirent vers ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent avec faim, encore et encore, alors que nos corps luttaient pour être pressés ensemble. Mon cœur battait à la chamade c'était moi qu'Edward voulait. L'urgence dans ses baisers balaya tous les doutes que j'avais pu avoir._

 _Lorsque mes mains remontèrent sur son torse, Edward s'écarta, saisissant ma joue dans sa main. Il soupira, à bout de souffle, ''Je suis désolée, mon amour. C'était mal de ma part d'être aussi si impertinent.''_

 _Je ris en voyant Edward redevenir le gentleman qu'il avait appris à être. ''Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'excuser. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je n'étais pas du tout gênée.''_

 _Il sourit et installa sa tête dans le creux entre mon cou et mon épaule. ''Bella, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Je veux bien faire les choses. Je te veux, toute entière, mais je veux te faire mienne d'abord. Je te voudrais pour toujours.''_

'' _Je te voudrais toujours aussi, Edward,'' soupirai, le serrant étroitement. Je ne voulais plus le laisser partir._ Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, _me dis-je._

Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler le long de mes joues en me réveillant de ce rêve. C'était un rappel de l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, lorsque nous avions déclarés notre flamme à l'autre. Mes rêves étaient tellement vivides et réels. C'était comme si mon cœur se réveillait maintenant que je savais Edward proche. La réalisation écrasante de la profondeur de ma solitude était suffisante pour m'infuser l'énergie de faire ce qui était nécessaire. J'avais besoin plus que jamais de le faire se souvenir de le faire m'aimer à nouveau.

Le lycée était une atrocité que je ne voulais pas gérer. Je regardai partout mais il n'y avait aucune trace des Cullens. Je savais qu'Edward ne serait pas là mais j'avais supposé que tous les autres, Alice en particulier, viendraient en cours.

Mes nerfs étaient à vif et ma patience fut testée toute la journée lorsque je sortis sur le parking et ne vit Alice nulle part. Mon estomac se noua et j'eus la sensation d'avoir été abandonnée. Je devins triste et je me détournai par retourner dans le lycée afin d'appeler Carolyn lorsqu'un klaxon retentit extrêmement bruyamment. Ma tête tourna d'un coup pour voir Emmett rouler à toute vitesse sur le parking dans une jeep massive, son bras pendant par la fenêtre pour me faire de grands gestes.

Je jetai un regard autour de moi et remarquai que la moitié des élèves me regardaient avec une curiosité manifeste alors qu'Emmett hurlait mon nom par la fenêtre. Je marchai vers le véhicule, évitant de rencontrer le regard des gens autour de moi. Apparemment, les Cullens étaient restés repliés sur eux-mêmes plus que je ne l'avais réalisé et les autres avaient hâte de voir pour la 'nouvelle fille' était récupérée par l'un d'entre eux. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et Emmett me lança un grand sourire joyeux en m'ouvrant la porte de l'intérieur. J'entrai dans la voiture et fermai brusquement la portière, voulant échapper à mes camarades qui me regardaient la bouche béate.

''Comment ça va, Bella ?'' demanda Emmett d'une voix tonitruante pour se faire entendre alors que la musique était mise à fond. J'aurai pu jurer que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin que les décibels soient _aussi_ élevés.

Je pris la décision de baisser le volume avant de lui répondre, ''Sincèrement, je suis stressée et vraiment nerveuse.''

''Eh bien, ouais,'' rit-il. ''Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un humain arrive à se retrouver en compagnie de vampires. Je suis Emmett, au fait.''

Je lâchai un sourire. A proximité d'Emmett, il n'était pas possible de ne pas sourire. ''Je sais qui tu es. Où est Alice ?''

''Elle avait quelques trucs à faire. Notre bon vieil Eddie est de retour en ville.''

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Alice n'avait dit qu'il ne serait pas. ''Je ne suis pas prête à le voir, Emmett !''

Il me regarda, une étincelle dans les yeux. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma p'tite. Je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de toi s'il ne peut pas se contrôler.''

Je levai les yeux au ciel. ''Je n'ai pas peur qu'il me tue. J'ai peur des conséquences que ça va avoir sur moi d'être avec lui sans pourvoir cacher quoique ce soit. Et ne m'appelle pas 'ma p'tite' je suis plus âgée que toi.''

Emmett me sourit, les fossettes bien présentes sur ses joues, et demanda, ''Tu as un tempérament de feu, hein ?''

Je soupirai et me lançai dans la blague. ''Seulement lorsque je suis provoquée.''

Emmett hocha la tête, ''J'aime un bon défi, Mamie.''

''Excuse-moi'' ? dis-je, un sourcil relevé.

Emmett eut un sourire diabolique. ''Ma p'tite ou Mamie, fais ton choix.''

''Tu es un connard,'' soufflai-je exaspérée, obtenant un rire joyeux en réponse.

Bien qu'Emmett soit le plus fort de tous les Cullens, un fait qu'il aimait rappeler à Edward, il était aussi un vrai gamin au fond de lui-même. Son charme et ses vues simplistes sur de nombreuses choses étaient contagieux et je trouvai cela facile d'être à l'aise autour de lui. Je savais qu'il était le frère préféré d'Edward et ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. J'aurais vraiment _dû_ être plus inquiète du fait que je me dirigeai vers la maison centrale d'une famille de vampires et c'était tout le contraire. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'Edward soit un vampire. Je le voulais toujours, peu importante la forme qu'il prenait. Je devais saisir ma chance.

''Très bien, Mlle Swan, nous y voilà,'' dit Emmett, d'une fausse voix de présentateur qui me fit rire.

Le chemin pour arriver chez le Cullens était long et sinueux bien que cela ne semblait pas être le cas avec la folle conduite d'Emmett. J'avais foi en ses impeccables capacités en tant que vampire, sachant qu'il n'écraserait pas la voiture dans un arbre.

''Bienvenue à La Casa de Cullen,'' annonça-t-il alors que nous approchions de la large maison blanche.

Mes mains étaient moites et j'étais au summum de la nervosité cela n'allait pas être facile pour moi. Je déglutis péniblement et Emmett me regarda avec toute l'inquiétude qu'il était capable d'avoir. ''Ça va, Bella ? Tu es un peu pâle ?''

''Je suis pâle,'' tentai-je de plaisanter. J'avais la sensation d'être prête à faire une crise d'angoisse à tout instant. Ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur fit une embardée, réagissant à l'adrénaline que mon corps produisait face à l'avalanche de peur.

''Hey,'' chuchota Emmett tout en prenant une main humide dans ses mains froides. ''Je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre ce que tu as du vivre. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire de toute cette histoire non plus mais si tu ne prends pas les devants maintenant, comment vas-tu vivre le reste de l'éternité en sachant que tu as eu une opportunité mais que tu ne l'as pas saisi parce que tu avais peur ?''

Ma bouche s'ouvrit à ses paroles. De tous les gens qui auraient pu me donner le courage dont j'avais besoin, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ce soit Emmett. Je souris un peu, le calme me revenant. ''Tu as raison.''

''Bien sûr que j'ai raison,'' dit-il d'une fausse fierté. Il jeta un regard vers la maison. ''Esme est là, sur le point d'exploser à l'idée de te rencontrer.''

Je ris à la pensée alors que je posai mon regard sur elle et la vis sourire gentiment. Elle était la mère protectrice des Cullens et je pus voir pourquoi son apparence me rappela immédiatement les cookies fraichement cuisinés et le réconfort maternel.

''Finissons-en,'' soupirai-je, sortant de la jeep.

''Bonjour Bella ! Je suis Esme mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Bienvenue chez nous,'' m'accueillit-elle chaleureusement. Elle semblait vraiment excitée que je sois là.

''Merci, Esme,'' chuchotai-je.

Ma gorge se resserra alors qu'elle me conduisit dans le salon, où nous retrouvions Carlisle et Rosalie. ''Bonjour Bella. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de pouvoir parler avec toi,'' dit Carlisle posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je hochai la tête et tournai mon regard vers Rosalie. Sa beauté était intimidante alors qu'elle se levait du canapé pour marcher vers moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de ma présence dans ces lieux. ''Je suis Rosalie, mais tu sembles déjà tout savoir sur notre famille. Ce qu'Alice a vu me suffit pour maintenant mais je veux que tu saches que je ne te fais absolument pas confiance. Tu ne l'as pas mérité.'' Note à moi-même : Rosalie est du genre à dire ce qu'elle pense.

Esme commença à admonester Rosalie d'être aussi méchante mais je levai une main pour l'interrompre. ''Ce n'est pas grave, Esme. Elle est en droit de me dire ce qu'elle ressent. J'espère juste avoir la chance de lui faire changer son opinion.''

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce à l'instant même où Alice dévala les escaliers, ne prenant pas la peine de se prétendre humaine. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant moi et demanda, ''Puis-je avoir ton cardigan ?''

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, ''Euh, oui je suppose. Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?''

Alice secoua la tête, ''Ce n'est pas pour moi. Il veut te parler et pense que ça devrait aller mieux s'il se désensibilise à ton odeur. Ce qui est le cas, je l'ai vu.''

Edward voulait mon gilet. Edward voulait me parler. Mes doigts défirent maladroitement les boutons et je le retirai, le tendant à Alice. ''Est-il fâché ?''

Alice sourit légèrement. ''Non, pas du tout. Il est plus curieux qu'autre chose. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête lorsque je lui ai montré les documents. Il n'arrête pas de lire les lettres. Je pense qu'il est frustré parce qu'il ne se souvient pas de toi.''

Ses mots me rendirent tristes. N'était-ce pas le but de toute cette affaire ? Je me sentis découragée que même avec les faits étalés devant lui, il ne semblait pas s'en rappeler. Je détestai être frustrée et c'était tout ce que je semblai pouvoir ressentir à l'instant.

''Ça s'arrangera, Bella.'' Je sursautai alors que Jasper semblait apparaître de nulle part et il plaça une main sur mon épaule. ''Détends-toi.''

Et c'est ce que je fis. Alice rit, ''Il se souviendra, Bella. Je le sais, je ne sais juste pas quand ou _comment_.''

''Oh, ça me fait me sentir beaucoup mieux,'' dis-je sarcastiquement.

''Ça devrait,'' sourit-elle avant de repartir à l'étage.

Ma vie allait changer aujourd'hui. Je pouvais le ressentir. Je n'étais juste pas certaine de savoir si c'était pour le pire ou pour le meilleur.

 **EPOV**

Mes mains tenaient délicatement les lettres abimées par le temps alors que je les lisais. Les photographies, le diamant, l'acte de naissance de Bella et mes lettres me moquaient avec la promesse que j'avais été aimé lorsque j'avais été humain. _Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me souvenir d'elle ?_

De toutes les choses qui avaient traversés mon esprit alors que je roulais à toute vitesse vers Forks, cette hypothèse ne m'était jamais apparu. Pendant 90 ans, Bella avait gardé ce secret et enduré le fardeau de l'immortalité seule. Je me sentais tellement mal pour elle avoir à dire au revoir encore et encore à tout le monde. Rien n'était constant dans sa vie. Bien que j'aie dû changer d'endroits, j'avais toujours ma famille et d'autres comme moi. Bella n'avait personne et c'était plus que probablement ma faute. Je l'avais aimé avec trop d'intensité mes lettres en étaient la preuve. Je détruisais tout ce que je touchais.

Alice m'avait montré une vision de Bella et moi et ce fut le facteur décisif pour croire à toute cette histoire. Le fait de savoir que je me souviendrais, même si je ne savais toujours pas _quand_ , rendait mon dilemme encore plus difficile. Je pouvais maintenant comprendre pour ma réaction face à Bella avait été si forte. Mon cœur humain s'était d'une manière ou d'une autre souvenu d'elle. Bien que l'envie lancinante de boire son sang n'était pas mon idée de joyeuses retrouvailles, c'était déjà quelque chose. Sa présence demandait mon attention et son esprit silencieux me rendait curieux. Je devais savoir.

''Et voilà, Edward,'' annonça Alice en entrant dans chambre, le cardigan bleu de Bella dans les mains. ''Renifle ça.''

Je grimaçai, ayant honte d'avoir à renifler les vêtements d'une fille pour me préparer à la rencontrer. Je pressai mon visage dans la laine et inhalai, sentant ma gorge me brûler avec l'intense soif que son parfum provoquait en moi. Son odeur était concentrée sur le vêtement encore chaud du fait qu'il venait à peine de quitter son corps. _Je peux le faire. Je vais le faire._

La vision d'Alice obscurcit mon esprit. Bella et moi étions assis à la table du salon, en face l'un de l'autre, en train de converser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que nous sourions à l'autre et je semblais à l'aise en sa compagnie.

''On dirait que ça a marché,'' commenta Alice.

Je hochai la tête. ''Il est temps d'aller la sauver de son interrogatoire avec Carlisle ?''

Alice rit, ''Si tu veux. Tu vas probablement lui poser encore plus de questions que lui. Je vais les avertir avant que tu ne descendes.''

Alice quitta la pièce et je continuai à inhaler l'odeur de Bella. Je savais qu'il serait toujours difficile de la sentir fraîche sur sa peau mais ça ne serait pas aussi intoxicant qu'hier. J'avais peur des conséquences de cette situation sur moi mais l'envie désespérée de connaitre son esprit, de _la_ connaître, contrebalançait ma peur.

 _Nous sommes prêts pour toi_ , me prévint Alice.

J'inhalai une dernière fois l'odeur sur le cardigan de Bella et descendis rapidement les marches. Je m'arrêtai sur le palier de l'escalier qui m'emmenait au rez-de-chaussée et les prit à vitesse humaine, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas sûr quant à la manière d'agir autour d'elle.

''Elle est dans la salle à manger,'' chuchota Emmett en m'attendant au pied de l'escalier. Je savais que lui et Jasper étaient la ligne de défense au cas où je perdais le contrôle. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur la tactique plus tôt dans la journée.

L'odeur de Bella s'attardait dans l'air et devint plus puissante avec chaque pas que je faisais vers elle. J'étais incroyablement nerveux en passant le coin pour la voir assise, en train de m'attendre silencieusement. Ses yeux se relevèrent pour se poser sur moi, entrainant une nouvelle faim dans son sillage. Je voulais, non, je _devais_ être près d'elle.

J'inspirai et laissai la brûlure dans ma gorge m'envahir. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de m'y habituer. Cela prit quelques secondes mais je parvins à trouver ma voix pour lui parler. ''Bonjour, Bella.''

Je la regardai tressaillir en entendant son nom sortir de mes lèvres. Cela ne devait certainement pas être facile pour elle. ''Bonjour Edward. Ça faisait bien longtemps.''

''J'imagine bien.'' Je n'ai jamais été complexé, mais je me tenais là, voulant désespérément impressionner cette humaine. Je me surpris moi-même de la vitesse du changement de mes sentiments à son égard.

Bella continuait de me fixer et la tension dans la pièce était électrique. J'étais incertain quant à la marche à suivre. J'avais lu dans les lettres, mes lettres, que je la considérai 'faite pour moi'. Tout le bien en moi venait de Bella, avais-je écris, lorsque j'étais humain. Il n'était pas dans mon habitude de mentir à moins que ce soit nécessaire. Je doutais avoir écrit quelque chose de si affectueux si ce n'était pas vrai.

''Tu vas continuer à te tenir là ?'' demanda Bella, à ma plus grande surprise. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu.

Emmett ricana à mes côtés, me rappelant que Bella et moi avions une audience. J'avais apparemment perdu contact avec mon environnement lorsqu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens. Je jetai un regard noir à Emmett et retournai mon attention sur Bella. ''J'ai quelques questions à te poser.''

Elle sourit, faisant bondir le cœur glacé dans ma poitrine. ''Eh bien, lance-toi, Edward.''

Je marchai doucement vers elle, Emmett et Jasper tendant leurs bras, prêts au cas où je déviai de ma trajectoire. Je voulais leur dire que j'allais bien mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Cette fille était bien trop précieuse. Je pris place sur une des chaises en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table et fit glisser son cardigan vers elle. ''Tu peux récupérer ça maintenant.''

J'obtins un autre sourire en retour. ''Merci. Il fait un peu froid ici.''

''Je vais mettre le radiateur en route, Bella,'' déclara doucement Esme, quittant la pièce.

''Emmett, Jazz, allons-y, je veux jouer à Rock Band,'' pépia Alice. Je savais qu'elle tentait de vider la pièce et je lui en étais reconnaissant être près de Bella était une expérience trop personnelle pour être observée.

''Mais si…'' commença Emmett avant d'être rapidement interrompu.

''Tout va bien, vraiment,'' dit Alice, le tirant par la main pour le faire partir.

Carlisle les suivit, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque je sus que les autres étaient préoccupés par d'autres choses, je retournai mon attention sur Bella. Elle était en train de reboutonner son gilet, j'avais donc l'opportunité de l'observer un moment.

Sa peau était pâle et translucide, avec de légères traces rosées sur ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et ses yeux larges et sincères, d'une couleur chocolat. Ses cheveux étaient d'un acajou profond, tombant en vagues jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui s'étira sur mon visage en réalisant que Bella était le parfait prénom pour elle. _Belle_.

''Quoi ?'' demanda Bella, ses joues s'enflammant en remarquant mon regard.

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains et secouai la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

''Alors, vas-tu finir par me poser des questions ?''

Je relevai immédiatement la tête et retrouvai son regard. Elle était douée pour me faire douter de moi-même. ''Comment s'est-on rencontré ?''

''Nos pères travaillaient ensemble sur une nouvelle chaine de banques à Chicago. Mes parents et moi restâmes chez vous pour une semaine pendant que les rénovations se terminaient dans notre maison.''

C'était assez facile. ''Qu'aimai-je chez toi ?''

Bella sourit et serra ses mains ensemble. ''J'étais douée pour dire ce que je pensais et remettre en cause tes opinions. Apparemment, j'étais différente de toutes les autres femmes qui se jetaient sur toi.''

Je me mis à rire, ''Donc, tu m'as remis à ma place ? Il semblait que j'étais un masochiste lorsque j'étais humain.''

''Non, juste égaré. Il était de mon devoir de te remettre sur le droit chemin,'' déclara Bella d'une fausse arrogance.

Son sarcasme était éclairant. Je ne pus empêcher la sensation légère et lumineuse qui montait dans ma poitrine. ''On dirait bien. Qui a initié la relation ?''

Bella rit doucement, rougit un peu plus avant de pointer son doigt vers moi. ''Comment m'y suis-je prit ?''

''Tu m'as embrassé la veille du nouvel an 1918,'' dit-elle doucement.

Je connaissais donc ses lèvres et les avais goûtés ? C'était une sensation étrange que d'être jaloux de soi-même. La réalisation qu'un baiser serait maintenant impossible pour nous fut écrasante. ''J'espère que ce fut à la hauteur de tes attentes.''

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe vers elle. ''Je suis toujours vivante, non ?''

Cela me prit un instant pour réaliser la portée de sa déclaration. Son amour pour moi était ce qui semblait la maintenir en vie. Ou mon amour pour elle, même si je ne pouvais plus le sentir. ''Je suis désolé, Bella.''

''De quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle, fixant son regard dans le mien.

''Que tu m'aimes.'' Les mots semblaient incroyables dit à haute voix. Comment quelqu'un de si beau pouvait m'aimer _moi_?

''Ne dis pas ça, Edward. Tu as toujours été ma partie préférée,'' répondit vivement Bella, tendant sa main vers la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas me faire bouger et je permis à sa chaleur de couvrir ma main.

Un frisson parcourut mon dos et mon corps picota au contact de sa main alors que mon esprit m'envolait vers une autre époque.

'' _Austen, hein ?'' dis-je, m'agenouillant sur la couverture sur laquelle elle était allongée pour lui prendre son livre._

'' _Elle a beaucoup écrit.'' La voix douce et légèrement râpeuse de Bella était comme de la musique dans mes oreilles._

'' _Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur,'' taquinai-je l'ange couché à mes côtés._

'' _Edward, Orgueil et Préjugés est un classique. Manifestement, s'il est toujours lu 100 ans plus tard, énormément de gens, dont moi, l'ont trouvé…''_

 _Je tus Bella par un baiser qu'elle me rendit joyeusement. A ma surprise, et mon plaisir, elle me poussa sur le dos et chevaucha mes hanches. '''Dis que Jane Austen était une femme merveilleuse.'' Je ris et secouai la tête._

'' _Dis-le, Edward,'' menaça-t-elle, rétrécissant ses yeux._

'' _Non,'' rétorquai-je, essayant de garder un visage imperturbable._

'' _Je vais simplement devoir te faire changer d'avis,'' me défia Bella._

 _Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse alors que Bella déposa de doux baisers sur mon cou, mordant doucement la peau sous mon oreille. Je frissonnai alors qu'elle chuchotait, ''As-tu reconsidéré ?''_

 _Je secouai à nouveau la tête, l'entrainant à laisser s'échapper un adorable grognement. Elle plaça mes mains de chaque côté de sa taille et fit bouger ses hanches contre les miennes. Je hoquetai, alors que le désir m'envahissait et rencontrai ses lèvres aussi fiévreusement qu'elle._

'' _Je vais finir par abuser de toi si tu ne changes pas d'avis,'' soupira Bella. Je pouvais voir qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi, son corps réagissant tout autant que le mien à notre proximité._

 _J'avais peur du fait que je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrête mais je savais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. ''Jane Austen était une grande dame.''_

'' _Ah ! Je savais que je finirai par te le faire admettre !''_

 _Je ris et regardai le visage de Bella, ses cheveux créant un rideau entre nous et le reste du monde. Elle était mon amour, mon cœur, ma Bella. ''C'est quasiment impossible de te dire non.''_

 _Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit, tandis que j'observai l'élégance de son cou. ''Et pourquoi ça ?'' demanda-t-elle._

'' _Parce que je t'aime, Bella,'' dis-je, faisant courir mes doigts le long de son visage._

'' _Tout comme je t'aime, Edward. Pour toujours,'' soupira-t-elle avant de m'embrasser._

Je tentais de reprendre le souffle dont je n'avais pas besoin lorsque je dirigeai mon regard vers Bella, _ma Bella_ , qui était confuse. Sa main était toujours sur la mienne, le souvenir s'étant rejoué en quelques secondes. Elle retira sa main et rougit, supposant que le contact de nos peaux fut la raison de ma respiration erratique.

Je souris alors et repris sa main chaude dans la mienne. ''Alors, Bella, tu aimes toujours Austen ?''

''Oui, pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-elle avec réticence.

''Je semble me souvenir que tu m'as contraint et forcé à dire que c'était une grande dame.''

La réalisation de mes paroles se vit dans l'éclat de ses yeux avant qu'ils ne se remplissent de larmes. ''Tu te souviens, Edward ?''

Je hochai la tête et utilisai ma vitesse vampirique pour m'agenouiller devant elle, mon doigt touchant le côté de son visage. Je devais être près d'elle. ''Je me souviens, mon amour.''

* * *

 **Alors, vous avez aimé ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir ! Merci pour les reviews. J'apprécie de connaitre vos réactions.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **BPOV**

 _Euphorie._ C'était le mot qui décrivait tout ce que je ressentais. Le côté positif était qu'Edward se souvenait de moi. Il ne se rappelait pas de tout mais assez pour savoir l'importance que j'avais pour lui. Le côté négatif venait du fait que Carolyn et Harry commençaient à devenir inquiets du temps que j'avais passé chez les Cullens ces deux dernières semaines.

''Vraiment, Bella tout ce que je veux dire c'est que ça serait une bonne idée de t'aventurer dans un nouvel environnement. Tu as parlé d'Angela Weber c'est la fille de notre pasteur et elle est très gentille. Tu devrais faire plus d'effort pour devenir amie avec elle,'' suggéra Carolyn pendant le petit-déjeuner du troisième samedi que je passai avec eux dans leur maison.

Comment pouvais-je faire comprendre à cette femme que les Cullens étaient comme ma vraie famille ? Edward et moi avions décidé de garder notre relation cachée du regard des gens pour l'instant, mais lorsque nous étions dans sa maison, il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous. J'avais attendu 90 ans pour assouvir ma soif de lui, et tant pis, j'étais égoïste et je ne voulais pas que Carolyn se mette en travers de mon bonheur.

''Ce sont tous des enfants adoptés,'' chuchotai-je, utilisant mon dernier argument de défense, la compassion.

Carolyn soupira, ''Je comprends bien, Bella. J'ai l'impression que tu n'aies jamais là. Tu vas au lycée et tu vas chez les Cullens jusque tard dans la soirée. Tu n'étais même pas là le week-end dernier. C'est malsain de s'accrocher à des gens aussi vite.''

 _Il n'y avait rien de rapide !_ lui hurlai-je intérieurement. Je n'étais pas douée pour me taire lorsque j'étais en colère. ''Carolyn, vous m'avez demandé de me faire des amis, maintenant vous me dîtes que je dois rester ici plus souvent. Quelle est la bonne réponse ?''

Je sursautai lorsque Harry tapa du poing sur la table, les assiettes s'entrechoquant suite aux vibrations causées par la force du coup. ''Tu as interdiction d'être insolente envers ma femme ! Nous t'avons accueilli dans notre maison, t'avons donné tout ce dont tu avais besoin et plus encore. Je ne tolèrerais pas une attitude pareille lorsque ma femme essaye simplement de t'aider !''

Mon propre père ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça auparavant. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je serrai les mâchoires pour contrôler ma colère. Ma voix était, à ma surprise, calme au milieu de toute cette tension. ''Je suis plus que reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. En ce qui concerne les Cullens, Alice et moi sommes devenues de très bonnes amies. Je ne pense pas que ce soit si problématique de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui a le même âge que moi.''

Harry s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et secoua la tête. ''Une semaine sans Cullen. Tu la verras à l'école et c'est tout.''

''J'ai bien peur que ça n'arrive pas !'' lui hurlai-je.

''Très bien,'' acquiesça Harry, saisissant la main de Carolyn. Je me sentis mal de les avoir contrariés mais j'étais enfin heureuse et je ne voulais plus souffrir comme par le passé.

Je quittai la table et sortis sur le porche à l'arrière de la maison puis m'assis sur les marches. C'était ridicule de leur part d'interférer à ce point dans ma vie. C'était une chose d'être inquiet, si je trainais avec des 'mauvaises' personnes, mais dicter qui étaient mes amis était absurde et un abus de pouvoir. J'avais peut-être l'apparence d'une ado de 17 ans, mais j'en savais plus sur la vie qu'eux. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux et me consolai. Enfin, essayai tout du moins.

Il était toujours difficile de comprendre qu'Edward était de retour dans ma vie. Parfois, je ne faisais que le fixer, observant tous les détails, de peur qu'il disparaisse dans l'instant. Le voir sourire et le faire monter sur ses grands chevaux lorsque nous débattions de choses et d'autres était la raison pour laquelle j'étais encore en vie, littéralement. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Nous n'avions pas échangé de 'je t'aime' jusqu'à présent, pas plus que de baisers il m'avait dit que j'étais trop précieuse pour être imprudent. Je le savais déjà bien évidement. Je ris intérieurement Edward n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui dont on pouvait lire l'esprit. Pendant près d'un siècle, il avait envahi les pensées des autres, jouant au voyeur parmi les gens qui ne se doutaient de rien. Il détestait que mon esprit soit toujours un mystère pour lui, bien que le sien ne le soit pas. C'était adorable.

Je restai assise là sur le porche à penser à Edward jusqu'à ce que le froid commence à me déranger et je me demandai si je devais rentrer ou non. Ma fierté me garda dehors un peu plus longtemps. J'étais douée à être têtue. Cela devait faire au moins une heure, peut-être deux assez pour que mes jambes soient engourdies d'être restée assisse trop longtemps. Je soupirai et me relevai, espérant qu'Harry et Carolyn m'aient pardonné.

La cuisine et la salle à manger étaient vide, bien que les assiettes soient toujours sur la table, la nourriture abandonnée. Ce n'était pas bon. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher l'appréhension qui m'envahit alors que je montai l'escalier vers ma chambre. Mon estomac se serra et mon cœur battit à toute vitesse en voyant ce qui m'attendait. Carolyn ou Harry, ou peut-être les deux, avaient empaqueté toutes mes affaires. Les vêtements remplissaient deux sacs en toile, mes quelques livres et carnets étaient entassés dans ma vieille valise. L'ordinateur portable qu'ils m'avaient acheté était parmi les affaires et mes deux paires de chaussures étaient dans un sac plastique noué. Je saisis mon téléphone posé sur la table de nuit sans réfléchir et appelai Edward.

Il répondit à la première sonnerie. ''Bonjour, mon amour.''

''Ils me renvoient, Edward.''

''Quoi ?''

''On s'est disputé ce matin parce que je passe trop de temps chez toi alors je suis partie m'asseoir dehors. Je viens juste de rentrer et ils ont empaqueté toutes mes affaires.''

Edward jura dans un souffle avant de dire. ''Je vais m'occuper de tout, Bella.''

''Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je suis dans le système. Ils me signaleront disparue et l'alerte sera lancée. Ils l'ont fait à une fille avec qui j'avais vécu il y a des années.'' Je commençai à paniquer. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter.

La voix de velours d'Edward tentait de me calmer. ''Bella, comme je l'ai dit, je vais m'en occuper. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour.''

Il raccrocha et je me mis à pleurer. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que moi. Bien sûr que tout était trop beau pour être vrai. J'avais enfin trouvé tout ce que j'avais voulu et ça m'était arraché. Je sursautai en entendant une portière de voiture se fermer et je me dirigeai vers ma fenêtre, sachant ce que j'y verrai.

Mon assistante sociale, Jackie, marchait vers la porte, une expression solennelle sur le visage. _Non, non, non !_ Ma vision se rétrécit et mon cœur se serra, me faisant tomber à genoux. Mon estomac se souleva et j'eus la sensation que mon âme se brisait en millier de petits morceaux. _Je ne pouvais pas refaire ça !_ Je ne pouvais pas le perdre une nouvelle fois. Ça me tuerait. Peut-être pas littéralement, mais je le serais aux yeux du monde. Il ne restait rien de moi que mon enveloppe corporelle.

'' _On est désolé que ça n'ait pas marché, Bella.''_

'' _C'était agréable de t'avoir ici, même si ce ne fut que pour quelques semaines.''_

'' _Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Bella.''_

'' _Tu vas me manquer.''_

Les adieux génériques de Carolyn et Harry résonnèrent dans ma tête alors que j'étais assise dans la Mustang de Jackie. La route vers Seattle prenait plus de temps que prévu à cause des embouteillages. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'avais plus rien.

''Vas-tu finir par me parler, Bella ?'' demanda Jackie.

Je ne parvins par former de mots, je continuai donc à regarder par la fenêtre, observant les bâtiments qui devenaient de plus en plus grands à mesure que nous avancions dans la ville. Mon cœur, ma volonté, ma survie était là-bas à Forks, assis dans une grande maison blanche. Il ne me restait plus rien ici. Peu importe où j'irai, je ne serais jamais plus complète. J'étais fatiguée de prendre la peine de faire quelque chose.

J'étais une entité différente, flottant au-dessus de mon corps, regardant mes pieds monter les marches de l'orphelinat. Je ne ressentis rien en rencontrant les yeux des gens que j'avais laissé là il y a quelques semaines, alors qu'ils me lançaient des regards accusateurs ou avaient des expressions suffisantes sur le visage. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire. J'étais prisonnière dans cet endroit jusqu'à mon '18e' anniversaire, à moins qu'une autre famille décide de voir si je leur convenais.

Il me fut attribué une chambre que je partageai avec une fille appelée Miranda qui, pour mécanisme de défense, se grattait le ventre avec une épingle à nourrice. Il lui manquait une dent qui, m'avait-elle informé, était tombé après avoir été frappé d'un coup de coude par son père alcoolique. Elle était tout aussi vide que moi maintenant, je ne pouvais que sympathiser, quand auparavant, elle m'aurait fait pitié.

''As-tu déjà couché avec un homme, Bella ?''

J'étais allongée sur mon lit et fixai le plafond, essayant d'ignorer sa question. Elle tentait de trouver des points communs pour commencer une conversation. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je n'avais pas de passé abusif, simplement un secret que je gardais peu importe le prix.

Elle ne se laissa pas découragée et continua sa conversation à sens unique. ''Felix, un gamin à Waverly Hall, m'a dit que ta mère t'a laissé dans un restaurant. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait une dose plus qu'une môme. Elle a probablement pensé que tu étais assez grande pour prendre soin de toi. Ma mère était une droguée aussi c'est ce qu'elle m'a fait après qu'on est quitté mon père.''

Je hochai la tête, espérant qu'elle me laisse seule. Je fus soulagée lorsqu'elle finit par partir, marmonnant qu'elle avait une session de groupe pour les enfants qui s'auto-mutilaient.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que la vie était supposée être. Je n'étais pas censée être vide et entendre constamment des histoires d'adolescents qui étaient battus au point d'en perdre la volonté de vivre. Je n'avais pas le luxe de vieillir comme eux. La douleur irradia une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine alors que je réalisai que je ne possédais plus aucun objet d'Edward. Tous les souvenirs de ma vie d'avant étaient entre les mains d'Alice, à l'exception du cœur en diamant. Edward avait mon cœur. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en un sourire amer alors que je réalisai à quelque point c'était parfait.

Le ciel par-delà ma fenêtre s'assombrissait alors que je tentai de dormir. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que je l'aurais voulu, de m'échapper dans l'oubli du sommeil. Mes rêves me torturaient avec des visions d'Edward, se terminant toutes avec lui s'éloignant de moi en courant et moi dans l'incapacité de le suivre. L'histoire de ma vie.

''Bella, il y a des gens qui voudraient parler avec toi,'' dit Jackie qui était entrée dans la pièce sans toquer.

Je détestai lorsqu'ils me faisaient parler avec des conseillers. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on ait des problèmes profondément enracinés et ils nous interrogent sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse commencer le processus de guérison. Je voulais leur dire de ne pas perdre leur temps avec moi il n'y avait plus rien en moi à soigner.

Je suivis Jackie dans le couloir et marchai à quelques pas derrière elle, ne prêtant pas attention à ceux qui me regardaient. Ces enfants avaient toujours la possibilité d'une vie normale, alors que ce n'était pas mon cas. J'aurais '18 ans' dans sept mois. Il n'y avait pas de limite à ce qui pouvait se passer en sept mois. Ils pourraient quitter Forks. La panique m'envahit. M'attendrait-il ?

''Assis-toi, Bella,'' dit Jackie, faisant signe vers une chaise de l'une des tables de salle de conférence.

Je pris place et observai le grain du faux bois de la table stratifiée. Peut-être que mon visage stoïque serait assez pour leur faire réaliser qu'il était maintenant impossible de m'offrir de l'aide. Le vide et la peine, assaisonnée de la douleur lancinante liée à mon terrible manque de lui étaient tout ce dont j'étais capable.

''Bella, nous sommes venus te ramener à la maison.''

Je me levai rapidement, faisant tomber ma chaise par la même occasion. _Impossible !_ Mes yeux dansaient entre les deux paires d'yeux couleur de miel et je hoquetai.

''Ta place est auprès de nous, Bella,'' déclara Esme, avec une certaine férocité dans la voix, me disant que cette déclaration n'était rien de moins que la vérité.

Carlisle hocha la tête et tendit sa main vers moi mais je ne la pris pas. A la place, je tombais à genoux et me mis à pleurer, écrasée par le soulagement. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré avant. J'étais certaine de les avoir perdus. Esme m'attira dans ses bras et me balança gentiment pour me calmer.

'' _Ta place est auprès de nous, Bella,_ '' entendis-je à nouveau la voix d'Esme dire dans ma tête.

 _Nous. Ils_ me voulaient. Pas seulement Edward. _Ils_ voulaient que _je_ rentre à la _maison_. Je souris à travers mes larmes. C'était bon… enfin.

 **EPOV**

'' _Ils me renvoient, Edward.''_

La panique dans la voix de Bella me hanta toute la journée, bien que je sache que Carlisle et Esme allaient la ramener à la maison, exactement là où elle devrait être. Cela prit seulement un instant pour expliquer la situation avant qu'Esme agisse. Elle était la plus heureuse du fait que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Enfin, retrouvé la même fille.

Alice et moi passâmes la journée à faire les courses, louant une caravane qu'on avait attaché à la jeep d'Emmett pour aller acheter un lit. Le seul objet dans ma chambre sur lequel elle pouvait dormir était un canapé en cuir noir et je ne pouvais pas faire ça à ma Bella. Elle méritait le meilleur et j'allais lui donner.

Nous choisîmes un lit à baldaquin finement ouvragé qui convenait à Bella. On aurait dit un objet antique sortit tout droit des romans classiques qu'elle aimait tant. Alice coordonnait la literie, choisissant des couleurs qui se mêleraient avec celles déjà présentes dans ma chambre. Elle était accro à ce genre de détails. Moi, de mon côté, je ne voulais que le confort de Bella. Alice insista que l'on pourrait atteindre ce niveau de confort en remplissant le lit d'oreillers.

''Prends les grands oreillers en duvet d'oie là-haut,'' ordonna Alice. Elle était trop petite pour atteindre cette étagère.

''Les plumes arrivent toujours à trouver un moyen de s'échapper,'' grommelai-je tout en attrapant quatre oreillers.

''Oui mais ils sont les plus moelleux. Les humains aiment les choses moelleuses. En plus, on a un aspirateur.''

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ajoutai les oreillers dans notre caddy prêt à déborder. Il était impossible de contredire Alice. ''Dans combien de temps va-t-il se remettre à pleuvoir ?''

Elle fronça son visage un instant avant de dire, ''43 minutes. Tu penses que tu peux nous reconduire à Forks avant ? Je ne veux pas que le lit soit mouillé.''

Je ris simplement et hochai la tête avant de nous diriger vers les caisses. La jeep d'Emmett était un monstre, surtout si j'étais derrière le volant. Je pouvais nous faire rentrer de Port Angeles en 20 minutes.

En rentrant, nous trouvâmes Rosalie assise dans le salon, en train de passer d'une chaine à l'autre sur la télévision, une grimace sur le visage. Elle n'était pas heureuse que Bella, une humaine, vienne vivre avec nous. En ce qui me concernait, elle allait juste devoir l'accepter.

Je montai rapidement le lit dans ma chambre. Il y avait quelques avantages à cette existence damnée en tant que vampire, comme la force et la vitesse. Le lit était presque monté lorsqu'Alice arriva pour aider.

''J'ai mis le linge dans la machine à laver.''

''Merci, Alice,'' répondis-je, installant le sommier et le matelas sur le lit.

''Es-tu nerveux, Edward ?''

Je soupirai, ''Pas autant que je suis heureux. Je vais pouvoir la garder.''

Alice rit, ''On dirait que tu es amoureux.''

Je lui fis un grand sourire. ''Je suis quasiment sûr que je le suis. Ma vie semble dénuée de sens sans elle.''

''Je suis heureuse pour toi, Edward. Je suis sûre que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi de rester en retrait et de nous voir tous en couples. J'étais certaine que tu finirais par accepter la proposition de Tanya.''

Je grimaçai à cette pensée. ''Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et maintenant je sais pourquoi.''

Alice bondit sur le lit, me faisant rire. ''Dis-moi !''

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers une photo de Bella, une de celles qu'elle avait laissé ici, que j'avais mis dans un cadre et posé sur mon étagère. ''Je ne pouvais pas donner mon cœur lorsqu'il appartenait si profondément à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne le savais simplement pas.''

Je secouai la tête alors qu'Alice cria de joie. Le petit lutin était toujours bien trop exubérant.

 _On est rentré, Edward._

''Emmett et Jazz sont de retour du magasin,'' dis-je à Alice et nous courûmes tous deux au rez-de-chaussée.

Je n'étais pas trop partant pour qu'Emmett aille faire les courses mais lorsque Jasper s'était porté volontaire pour l'accompagner, cela sembla être une meilleure idée. J'aimai Emmett mais parfois, il en faisait beaucoup trop.

''On a tous les groupes alimentaires. Regarde ça !'' s'exclama Emmett, en sortant du sac un pot de beurre de cacahouète et de confiture dans le même bocal. ''Ne me dis pas que je fais pas intelligemment les courses.''

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. ''Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne connais pas d'autre vampire à ce point excité à l'idée de nourriture humaine.''

Emmett se moqua, ''Il y a tellement de choix ! Et le savon et autres, c'était amusant. J'ai pris soin de prendre ceux qui sentaient le meilleur.''

Je regardai le shampooing et gel de douche parfumés à la fraise. Je faisais plus confiance à l'odorat d'Emmett qu'à ses capacités à faire les courses seul.

''As-tu acheté les produits féminins sur la liste ?'' demanda Alice, passant les sacs en revue.

''Ouais, j'ai envoyé Jasper s'en charger. Il y avait une nana dans le rayon, je ne voulais pas la gêner. Il peut contrôler ça.''

Je ris et me tournai vers Jasper, ''Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Jazz.''

''Pas de problème. Elle n'en avait rien à faire en fait. Je lui ai fait un peu pitié par contre.''

''Oh ! Les draps peuvent aller dans le sèche-linge maintenant !'' Alice courut vers la laverie comme si cela la fascinait de faire quelque chose d'aussi domestique. C'était probablement le cas, la connaissant.

Mes frères et moi finîmes de ranger les courses puis je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour être un peu seul. Je m'assis sur le canapé et écoutai de la musique, observant le lit dans lequel Bella dormirait ce soir. Je souris à la pensée de son visage, détendu dans son sommeil. Peut-être que je chanterai pour l'endormir.

 _Les touches noires et blanches étaient étalées devant moi, le souvenir de regarder Bella dormir dans le jardin dans l'après-midi était imprimé dans mon esprit. C'était une chose de composer de la musique qui était plaisante à l'oreille mais c'était une toute autre expérience de tenter de capturer un sentiment avec des notes de piano. Je devais essayer. Elle partait bientôt. Mon cœur se serrait à cette pensée._

 _Je fermai les yeux et analysai les émotions que Bella me faisait ressentir régulièrement. Il était évident que j'avais le choix. Mes mains volaient doucement sur les touches, choisissant les notes qui étaient le mieux assortis à mes sentiments._

 _Confort, pour ce que je ressentais en sa présence._

 _Joie, pour la manière dont elle me faisait rire._

 _Irritation pour le fait qu'elle me discréditait constamment._

 _Euphorie pour ce que je ressentais lorsqu'elle me regardait avec un sourire sur le visage._

 _Étonnement pour le fait qu'elle me prenait toujours par surprise._

 _Émerveillement pour le fait qu'elle m'aimait avec abnégation._

 _Besoin pour le fait que j'avais toujours envie d'elle._

 _Désir dans la manière dont elle me touchait lorsque nous étions seuls._

 _Amour pour la manière dont elle était entrée dans ma vie pour me compléter._

 _Espoir pour la manière dont elle avait ouvert mon futur à de meilleures possibilités, avec elle à mes côtés._

 _Désespoir pour la manière dont ses baisers me coupaient le souffle._

 _Mélancolie pour le fait qu'elle allait me manquer._

 _J'ouvris les yeux et souris. Je l'avais fait. C'était pour elle sa… berceuse. Bien sûr que tout était possible avec ma muse, Bella. Cette fille amusante, intelligente, maladroite et belle qui tenait mon cœur entre ses mains elle était tout pour moi_.

Je souris en sortant de ce souvenir. J'avais à nouveau une raison de vivre. J'avais _toujours_ eu quelque chose, non _quelqu'un_ , pour qui vivre. Je l'aimais il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Je voulus soudainement qu'elle arrive plus vite, j'avais hâte de lui dire. Mais d'abord, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon piano.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas assis à mon piano et joué quelque chose. Ça aussi, c'était devenu ennuyeux. Cependant, Bella avait éveillé quelque chose en moi. J'étais impatient de me jeter la tête la première dans de nouvelles choses. Je l'avais dans la peau et dans le cœur. Elle était à moi.

La mélodie que mes mains humaines avaient composée était magnifique. J'étais perdu dans la musique comme je perdais dans Bella. Je ne voulais jamais retrouver la sortie.

''C'est sympa de te voir ressentir ça,'' dit Jasper, se tenant à côté de moi.

Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui apparut sur mon visage. J'étais heureux pour une fois. ''Elle est tout. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à vivre si longtemps sans elle. Je ne comprends pas comme j'ai fait pour l'oublier.''

Jasper, comme à son habitude était toujours le philosophe. ''La manière dont je le vois, tu devais juste avoir le temps pour pouvoir supporter être à proximité d'elle. Même après 90 ans à apprendre à te contrôler, tu l'as quasiment perdu. Imagine être plus jeune et sentir cette odeur. Tu t'es souvenu d'elle lorsque tu pouvais te tenir près d'elle.''

Je réfléchis à ce que Jasper dit et fus d'accord avec lui. ''C'est une bonne théorie. Tu as probablement raison.''

''Bien sûr que j'ai raison,'' sourit-il. ''Alice voulait que je te dise qu'ils seront là dans 5 minutes. Elle est en train de faire le lit.''

''Bien, j'ai hâte de la voir.''

Jasper secoua la tête, riant de moi. Il savait que je parlais de Bella. C'était différent pour eux tous de me voir agir de cette manière. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien je déprimai jusqu'à ce que Bella vienne et me change. Tout ce qui était bon en moi _était_ vraiment elle.

Je trépignai comme un idiot jusqu'à ce que je voie les phares illuminés l'allée. Carlisle était le plus humain de nous tous. J'avais tendance à oublier des détails tel qu'allumer les phares, n'en ayant pas besoin, mais pas Carlisle. L'odeur du sang humain ne le dérangeait même plus.

Je fis courir nerveusement mes cheveux dans mes mains lorsque je les entendis sortir de la voiture. Esme était inquiète pour Bella après l'avoir vu pleurer. _Attends — Bella a pleuré ?_ Mon cœur se serra en voyant ses traits tordu par la douleur. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir cette expression sur son visage. Sa douleur était aussi la mienne.

Emmett, Alice et Jasper se tenaient à côté de la porte, prêts à accueillir Bella à la maison. Rosalie était toujours dans le garage, en train de jouer avec sa voiture. Elle était toujours en colère et le serait jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Bella était merveilleuse. Elle était pour moi, en tout cas.

Emmett saisit Bella dans une étreinte digne d'un ours dès qu'elle passa le seuil de la porte. C'était comique de voir la surprise se dessiner sur son visage. ''Tu es coincée avec les Cullen, ma p'tite.''

''Je suppose que c'est vrai,'' sourit Bella.

Jasper plaça une main sur son épaule et lui envoya des émotions calmantes et apaisantes. ''Bienvenue à la maison, Bella.''

''Merci, Jasper.''

''Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Bella ! Maintenant, on peut aller faire du shopping et rentrer aussi tard qu'on le veut parce que tu n'as pas à rentrer chez toi parce que tu es chez toi !'' s'exclama en un souffle Alice, toute excitée.

Je ris alors en voyant l'appréhension envahir le visage de Bella. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aimait faire les magasins.

Elle leva les yeux et nos regards se fixèrent sur l'autre. Sans réfléchir ni poser de questions, en ressentant simplement un besoin, Bella courut vers moi. Je vins vers elle et la saisit dans mes bras, son odeur brûlant ma gorge. Je n'en avais rien à faire. J'accueillis la brûlure avec joie, parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était près de moi là où elle était supposée être.

''J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir,'' chuchota-t-elle contre mon épaule.

J'utilisai ma main libre pour soulever son menton, me plongeant dans son regard. ''Je ne te quitterai jamais, Bella. Je t'aime.''

J'écoutai son cœur s'accélérer et observai ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'elle chuchotait, ''Enfin, Edward. Je t'aime aussi.''

''Je sais,'' sourit-il.

Peut-être était-ce la réalisation qu'elle était avec moi pour toujours maintenant, ou peut-être était-ce seulement le fait de reconnaitre l'amour entre nous quoiqu'il en fût, je ne pus m'en empêcher, je saisis son visage dans ma main et cédai à l'une de mes soifs en pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes lèvres froides en marbre contre les siennes chaudes et douces envoyèrent un choc électrique à travers nous deux. J'avais besoin d'elle. Le venin envahit ma bouche mais je savais que j'irais bien. Je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à cette magnifique fille qui se donnait à moi de son plein gré. Si cela arrivait, je ne ferais que de me faire du mal à moi-même. Le fait que j'étais un vampire n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Elle _m'_ aimait. Et je l'aimais tout autant.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine  
**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Toutes mes excuses pour ce long délai. Je suis très occupée par le boulot et je suis en retard sur ma traduction.**

 **Merci à tous pour les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **BPOV**

C'était surréel d'être à la maison. Il était dit qu'où bat notre cœur, là se trouve le foyer et c'était certainement le cas pour moi. J'étais au comble de la joie lorsqu'Edward me porta dans ses bras, un sous mes genoux, l'autre autour de ma taille, pour monter les escaliers vers sa chambre. _Notre chambre_ , me dit-il. Il m'allongea sur le lit et prit place à mes côtés, exactement là où je le voulais. C'était satisfaisant de savoir que je pouvais toujours bien m'installer dans le creux de son bras, comme s'il était fait juste pour moi.

''Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Bella.''

Je souris, ''Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi.''

''Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre,'' rit doucement Edward, faisant courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

''Est-ce dur pour toi, d'être aussi près de moi comme ça ?'' chuchotai-je dans la pièce sombre.

''Ton odeur n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Cela ne me dérange pas parce que ça veut dire que tu es avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi de tellement d'autres manières que le côté monstrueux de moi a été battu.'' Il me serra étroitement contre son torse et embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

''Je voulais ça depuis si longtemps, Edward. Il est difficile pour moi de réaliser que je suis vraiment là avec toi après si longtemps. J'ai la sensation que je ne peux pas être assez proche.''

Edward rit, ''A quel point veux-tu être proche ?''

Je sentis mes joues chauffées. Edward était-il en train de me poser une question coquine ? Je relevai le défi. ''A quel point puis-je me rapprocher ?''

''Je te le dirai une fois qu'on aurait défini ça.''

Je hoquetai de surprise alors qu'il me poussait sur le dos, pressant son corps légèrement au-dessus de moi. Ses baisers froids couvrirent ma bouche et je répondis, serrant ses cheveux entre mes doigts pour le tenir en place. Le goût des baisers d'Edward me consumait, me laissant étourdie et désireuse de plus. Ma respiration se fit sifflante lorsqu'il quitta mes lèvres, faisant descendre ses baisers le long de mon cou jusqu'à la base de ma gorge.

Sa main se tendit vers le premier bouton de ma blouse et il chuchota, ''Puis-je ?''

Ma voix me surprit par son ton rauque, ''Seulement si tu en fais de même ?''

Je le sentis hocher la tête avant de se mettre à déboutonner adroitement ma blouse, poussant le tissu sur le côté pour révéler plus de peau à embrasser. Mes yeux s'ajustèrent assez à l'obscurité pour apercevoir son corps lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses genoux et fit passer son pull blanc par-dessus sa tête. Mes mains se tendirent comme par elles-mêmes et parcoururent la douce peau de marbre de ses bras. Je souris en atteignant ses épaules, fortes et larges, et suivis ses clavicules jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur son torse.

''Impressionnant,'' chuchotai-je, joueuse. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration saccadée et ressentis une exaltation de savoir qu'il était affecté par mon contact.

''Je t'assure que ce que je regarde est encore mieux.''

Je rougis avec intensité à ses mots et encore un peu plus en le voyant se pencher et placer un baiser sur le milieu de ma poitrine. Je retins mon souffle lorsqu'il mit sa main gauche sur ma hanche et la remonta délicatement, laissant une trainée de frisson sur son passage. Mon corps était en feu, m'envoyant des étincelles lorsqu'il saisit avec précaution un sein.

''Magnifique,'' soupira-t-il avant d'embrasser la chair à travers la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge.

'' _Edward !''_ hoquetai-je lorsque son nez caressa la pointe sensible.

Il le fit encore, sauf que cette fois-là, il utilisa le bout de sa langue froide. ''J'aime quand tu dis mon nom, Bella.''

Je ne pouvais pas respirer pas plus que je pouvais penser j'étais consumée par Edward et par ce qu'il faisait ressentir à mon corps. Il aurait pu être facile de me perdre dans l'excitation qui m'envahissait mais je ne voulais pas manquer un seul instant de ce qui était en train de se passer. J'enroulai mes doigts dans ses cheveux de bronze alors qu'il léchait et embrassait mon estomac.

Je ne pus empêcher le léger gémissement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres quand il plaça un baiser ferme sur la peau entre mon nombril et mon pantalon. Je fus choquée en le sentant rapidement défaire le bouton et descendre la fermeture éclair, me faisant glisser le jean le long de mes jambes. Mon corps tremblait lorsqu'il pressa ses doigts dans la peau douce de l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça. Je pouvais sentir son souffle froid contre mon intimité, faisant battre mon cœur à la chamade. Il était tellement près de là où j'avais besoin de lui, léchant et embrassant ma peau pour me taquiner tout en écartant mes genoux à l'aide de ses épaules.

''Edward… je… je…'' J'étais dans l'incapacité de former une phrase. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était déjà trop.

''Ne vas pas trop vite, mon amour. Je veux essayer quelque chose.''

Je l'écoutai bien évidemment. Ce magnifique homme m'avait choisi. Mon pouls battait dans mes oreilles tandis qu'il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge, le jetant de l'autre côté de la salle. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée si peu couverte devant lui auparavant mais j'en aimais chaque seconde. Ses mains persévérantes et ses baisers fervents effacèrent toutes les insécurités que j'avais. J'avais été trop longtemps sans lui pour m'inquiéter maintenant de ce genre de détails.

Il s'assit et il se reposa contre les oreillers avant de m'installer sur ses genoux, mon dos pressé contre son torse. Ma tête tomba sur le côté et il embrassa mon cou et mon épaule, faisant descendre ses mains de mes seins à mon ventre.

''Puis-je te toucher, Bella ?''

''Tu me touches,'' hoquetai-je.

''Pas où je veux,'' chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Oh ! La réalisation de ce qu'il voulait faire enflamma mon corps. Je hochai la tête, lui donnant la permission silencieuse pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Le monde disparut autour de moi et la seule chose réelle était la main d'Edward, continuant sa descente pour me toucher à travers le fin tissu de ma culotte. Je poussai un cri alors que ses doigts se pressèrent sur mon sexe, créant une délicieuse friction qui m'était inconnue jusque-là.

Mes hanches se cambrèrent instinctivement contre sa main, cherchant à échapper au désir que ses baisers causèrent. Il augmenta la pression de ses doigts et les fit bouger plus vite contre moi tandis que sa main libre trouva le chemin de mon sein, pinçant le téton sensible. Je courais vers quelque chose, mon souffle irrégulier lorsqu'Edward lécha la peau sous mon oreille.

''Jouis pour moi, Bella,'' demanda sa voix de velours dans l'obscurité.

Je rejetai ma tête contre son épaule, mon estomac se serra sur le seuil de quelque chose d'instinctif _un besoin_. Mon corps frémit et j'explosai le plaisir me brisant en mille morceaux et me reconstruisant en un instant. Je m'affalai contre le torse d'Edward, prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté une telle euphorie auparavant.

''Tu vas bien, mon amour ?''

Bien que ce soit aussi peu romantique que possible, la seule réponse que je pus offrir fut de rire. Toutes mes extrémités trésaillaient encore de la gigantesque surcharge sensorielle que je venais de subir. Je portai sa main à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser, espérant qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas prête à parler.

Il retira les cheveux mouillés de mon visage et embrassa ma joue. ''J'en déduis que tu as apprécié alors.''

Je hochai la tête et pris quelques profondes inspirations, parvenant à retrouver ma voix. ''Tu n'as pas idée. Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?''

C'était au tour d'Edward de rire. ''Je peux lire les esprits. A l'école, je passe mes journées entouré d'adolescents gouvernés par leurs hormones. Tu peux imaginer le genre de choses qu'ils pensent lorsqu'ils sont autour les uns des autres.''

Je ris et décidai de l'informer de mon opinion sur le sujet. ''Eh bien, les vampires et les humains sont gouvernés par l'instinct. Ton instinct le plus pressant est de boire du sang. L'instinct animal de l'homme est la survie. En mettant de côté mon étrange cas particulier, les humains meurent alors ils sont ce besoin de propager leurs patrimoines génétiques. Tu ne meurs pas donc tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça.''

''Ta logique rend le sexe totalement terre à terre, tu sais.''

Je secouai la tête, ''Non, c'est romantique. Le sexe est instinctif mais ce qu'on choisit de faire avec est ce qui crée la différence. Le sexe et faire l'amour sont deux choses entièrement distinctes. C'est comme ce qu'on vient de faire, tu n'as rien eu en échange. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?''

Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi. ''Je voulais te faire plaisir. Savoir que tu es heureuse me rend heureux. Tu es aussi toujours humaine je ne peux pas me perdre avec quelque chose comme ça.''

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' demandai-je curieusement.

Edward soupira, ''Si on devait être si proche, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler.''

Je commençai à comprendre, ''Tu pourrais plonger tes dents dans quelque chose sans le vouloir ?''

Edward souffla, ''Non. Je n'ai pas peur de te mordre. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de perdre le contrôle, même pour quelques instants, et tenir un peu _trop_ étroitement. Je pourrais te tuer.''

Je gloussai. Cette pensée était complètement incroyable. ''Et tu dis que _ma_ logique rend le sexe totalement banal.''

''Je suis sérieux, Bella. Je ne peux pas prendre de risque avec toi.''

Une très horrible pensée me vint en tête. ''Alors, on ne pourra jamais avoir de rapports intimes ?''

''Pas sans que tu sois d'abord changée.''

Changée ? Je mordis ma lèvre à la pensée de traverser ça, une nouvelle fois. ''Je ne suis pas sûre que pouvoir encore vivre ça, Edward.''

Il tourna mon visage vers le sien et je remarquai le froncement de ses sourcils dans la pénombre. ''Que veux-tu dire, Bella ?''

Comme l'expliquer ? Je tentai ma chance. ''Avant que tu ne sois transformé, nous avions cet étrange lien. Nous pouvions ressentir les sentiments de l'autre. Cela n'a fait qu'augmenter avec notre séparation. Tu l'as mentionné dans les lettres que tu m'as écrites, je suis sûre que tu les as lus, donc tu l'as aussi ressenti. J'ai perçu que tu étais malade. J'ai senti combien c'était dur pour ton corps. Je l'ai aussi senti lorsque Carlisle t'a changé. J'ai plongé dans une douleur incommensurable pendant trois jours et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. J'ai cru que c'était à cause de la grippe, j'avais lu combien cette maladie était horrible. Mais lorsque la peine a disparu, j'ai réalisé que je pouvais me connecter à ton esprit et j'y vis ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'avais jamais été capable de vraiment lire dans tes pensées avant mais après ça, oui. Je connais la sensation de la brûlure. Je ne pense pas pouvoir refaire ça volontairement.''

Edward se leva rapidement et alluma une lampe située sur une des étagères. Son visage était tordu dans une émotion que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer. ''Habilles-toi, Bella. On a besoin de parler à Carlisle.

 **=BTaS=**

''Je sais que tu étais au courant qu'Edward avait été changé pourquoi n'as-tu jamais mentionné que tu as toi aussi traversé la transformation ?'' me demanda Carlisle lorsque nous nous assîmes dans son bureau.

Je mâchouillai ma lèvre, ayant la sensation d'être un enfant en train de subir un interrogatoire. ''Je ne pensais pas que ça avait de l'importance. C'était il y a tellement longtemps et je suis toujours humaine. Il est évident que je n'ai pas changé.''

''Mais tu as arrêté de vieillir, Bella. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle anomalie. J'ai fait des recherches sur les anciennes légendes et les rituels pour essayer de comprendre la cause de tout ça. Ça me laisse complètement perplexe,'' dit Carlisle, posant son menton sur sa main. Il paraissait fatigué, comme si c'était possible.

''J'ai toujours supposé que c'était parce qu'Edward et moi étions si liés lorsqu'il était humain,'' offris-je comme explication.

Edward était de marbre à côté de moi, probablement en train de s'autoflageller et de se rendre coupable de la peine que j'avais subi. Il aimait être un martyr.

''Comment as-tu réalisé que tu avais arrêté de vieillir ?'' Carlisle se réappropria mon attention avec cette question.

''Eh bien, en fait, ça a commencé lorsque j'ai rasé mes jambes. Les poils n'ont jamais repoussé. Puis j'ai coupé mes cheveux, juste quelques centimètres. Ils poussaient toujours à toute vitesse et ils n'ont jamais plus après ça. Je suis ravie d'avoir réalisé ça avant que le style garçonne des années 20 ne sorte. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus mes menstruations depuis mai 1918. Je n'ai plus jamais été malade après ça non plus.''

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de demander, ''Cette connexion que tu avais avec Edward lorsqu'il était humain devais-tu faire un effort conscient pour te connecter à lui ou était-ce involontaire ?''

J'y réfléchis. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule différence. ''La seule fois où je n'ai pas eu à le faire consciemment fût lorsqu'il était en train de changer. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter ou faire disparaître la connexion.''

La main d'Edward se lia à la mienne et je levai les yeux vers lui. Il semblait si mélancolique. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente comme ça. Il était bien entendu qu'il en valait la peine. Comment avais-je pu être aussi égoïste et penser que je ne pourrais pas supporter la brûlure pour être entièrement avec lui ? Rien ne pourrait jamais plus m'éloigner de lui.

Carlisle se remit à parler. ''Bella, puis-je prendre un échantillon de ton sang ? J'aimerai tester quelque chose.''

J'étais perturbée par le sang pour être honnête. La pensée d'une aiguille traversant ma peau me révulsait mais je ne pouvais pas dire non. ''Bien sûr, Carlisle.''

''Edward, il serait peut-être mieux pour toi de quitter la pièce pour cette partie-là,'' dit Carlisle tout en se dirigeant vers un cabinet rempli de matériel médical.

''Je devrais vraiment y aller, tu sais, au cas où,'' me chuchota Edward.

''Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu restes. Je suis une grande fille,'' répondis-je, essayant de lui offrir un sourire.

Il n'était pas difficile d'oublier qu'il était impossible de sortir Edward de sa mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il insistait que le problème était de sa faute, cela devenait un fait pour lui et peu importe les preuves qui lui sautaient au visage, lui montrant le contraire, il bouderait jusqu'à ce qu'il est la sensation de s'être assez repenti. C'était l'une des rares choses que je n'aimais pas chez lui.

Carlisle essaya de rentrer le processus de prendre un échantillon de sang d'une veine dans le creux de mon bras aussi confortable que possible. ''Ça n'a pas d'importance si je détourne le regard, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Non seulement ça, je peux sentir le sang.''

Je jetai un regard noir à Carlisle lorsqu'il se moqua de moi. ''Les êtres humains ne peuvent pas sentir l'odeur du sang, Bella.''

''Je peux ! Ça m'écœure,'' me défendis-je.

''En quoi cela t'écœure ?'' demanda-t-il curieusement. J'avais la sensation que ma réponse finirait dans mon dossier médical improvisé.

''Ce n'est pas tant un écœurement qu'un dégoût. Ça me rend habituellement malade,'' dis-je, prenant une profonde inspiration par la bouche. Je pouvais vraiment sentir le goût métallique du sang. C'était répugnant. ''Alors, qu'espérez-vous trouver ?''

''Je veux voir si quelque chose d'anormale se remarque. Je suis aussi curieux de voir comment ton sang réagit au venin de vampire.''

Je compris qu'il recherche des anomalies mais pas le venin. Je lui demandai confuse, ''Pourquoi le venin ? C'est du sang humain.''

Carlisle finit de mettre le pansement sur la plaie et leva son regard vers moi ses yeux couleur de miel semblaient chercher quelque chose. ''J'avais théorisé que tes cellules se renouvelaient rapidement et serait ainsi la raison de ton absence de vieillissement. J'avais pensé que c'est peut-être la manière de comprendre le comment du pourquoi. Mais avec cette nouvelle information sur tes cheveux qui ne poussent plus et ton manque de menstruations, j'ai bien peur que ma théorie soit improbable et que nous soyons de retour au point de départ.''

''Oh,'' soupirai-je, ayant la sensation d'être une expérience scientifique. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune explication logique pour mon existence, autre que le fait d'être liée à Edward cœur, corps et esprit. Rien n'avait d'important tant que j'étais avec lui.

 **EPOV**

L'euphorie d'être avec Bella était le summum de mon existence. Tenir cette magnifique fille à la peau douce dans mes bras faisait disparaitre instantanément la monotonie des 90 dernières années. J'étais plus heureux que jamais auparavant d'être en mesure de lui donner tout le plaisir dont j'étais capable.

Mais c'était gâché maintenant. Savoir qu'elle avait brûlé en même temps que moi était une peine beaucoup trop dure à supporter. Je tuerai quiconque qui oserait faire du mal à Bella mais que pouvais-je faire lorsque j'étais le responsable de sa douleur ? Elle était une créature altruiste et ne pourrait pas comprendre la tourmente intérieure qui se créait dans ma poitrine à l'idée de la peine qu'elle avait enduré en m'aimant. Frustré, je tapai des poings sur mes cuisses. Rien n'était juste dans cette histoire, et _certainement_ pas pour elle.

Connaissant Carlisle, je savais qu'il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il aura trouvé l'anomalie. J'étais gêné par la manière dont il contrôlait ses pensées après qu'elle ait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé il y a si longtemps. Carlisle avait grimacé et commencé à répéter la table périodique des éléments. Il savait que je l'interrogerai mais quelque chose me disait que son explication ne viendrait que lorsqu'il serait sûr de lui.

Comme il m'était facile d'être désemparé pour toute chose concernant Bella.

 _Le fameux vent de Chicago soufflait dans les cheveux de Bella, créant une masse sauvage et laissait ses joues écarlates. Il était incroyablement approprié que le jour de son départ soit inhabituellement froid et gris. Le temps reflétait mon cœur, en voyant mon amour se tenir sur le perron de la maison de ses parents, préparée pour s'en aller vers la gare. Elle partait pour New York contre son gré et elle emportait la meilleure partie de moi-même avec elle._

'' _Ne pleure pas, mon amour. C'est seulement pour quelques mois. Le mois de juillet sera là en un rien de temps et tu seras de retour ici avec moi,'' dis-je calmement, essayant de calmer ses larmes. Cela me brisait intérieurement de savoir qu'elle souffrait._

'' _Ça n'arrive pas assez vite,'' hoqueta-t-elle, pressant son visage contre le revers de mon manteau._

 _Ma main se glissa dans ma poche et mes doigts saisirent le pendentif que ma mère m'avait remis. Elle savait que Bella et moi n'étions rien sans l'autre. ''J'ai quelque chose à te donner.''_

'' _Quoi ?'' Elle leva son regard vers le mien, les larmes embrumant ses grands yeux remplis de peine. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir cette expression sur son visage._

 _Je pris une profonde inspiration et retirai le cœur de ma poche, tournant Bella pour attacher la chaine autour de son cou. Je caressai ses cheveux et embrassai son épaule avant qu'elle se retourne vers moi. ''Edward, c'est magnifique.''_

 _Je souris à la joie qui l'envahissait tout à coup. ''Ce n'est pas aussi magnifique que toi mais ça devra faire l'affaire jusqu'à ce que je puisse mettre une bague à ton doigt.''_

 _Le sourire que j'espérai s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. ''Je t'aime, Edward pour toujours.''_

'' _Tout comme je t'aime, Bella pour toujours, chaque jour et chaque minute.'' Je la tins dans mes bras, respirant ton odeur, voulant me souvenir de chaque détail, pour les trois prochains mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle me revienne._

 _La mère de Bella baissa la vitre de la voiture, garée dans la rue. ''Isabella, nous devons y aller si nous ne voulons pas manquer le train.''_

 _Mon amour hocha la tête et se retourna vers moi, plaçant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Je la tins étroitement contre moi et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou. Il était contraire aux bonnes mœurs de partager quelque chose de si privée dans une rue bondée de Chicago mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour nous. C'était nos au revoir, même si pour un court moment. Je prenais ce que je pouvais, espérant que ce soit assez pour supporter son absence._

 _Elle se recula bien trop tôt, me laissant dans le froid maintenant que son corps n'était plus contre le mien. Elle saisit le cœur dans sa petite main et m'offrit un sourire tremblotant. ''Pour toujours.''_

'' _Pour toujours,'' répétai-je en un murmure._

 _Je me tins, statique sur le porche, alors que je regardai mon amour entrer dans la voiture de son père. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, la douleur peinte sur le visage. Je regardai la voiture s'éloigner, mon cœur se brisant un peu plus à chaque mètre qui nous éloignait de l'autre. Une seule larme glissa sur ma joue et je la séchai rapidement, me réconfortant avec la pensée qu'elle serait de retour à l'été. Une fois que je la reverrai, elle n'aura plus jamais à me quitter._

Ce nouveau souvenir s'éloigna ne laissant sur son passage que l'horrible douleur dans ma poitrine que seule Bella pourrait soulager. Combien nous avions été naïfs de parler de toujours lorsque nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que Bella ne vieillissait plus. Tant que je pouvais parcourir l'éternité avec elle à mes côtés, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Pouvoir la gouter. Voir son visage tendu par l'extase que je créai en elle. Recevoir ses sourires et savoir qu'elle était heureuse.

Elle valait la peine que je traversai. Elle valait tout.

La fausse idée que j'étais entier et complet par moi-même n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion.

La vérité s'installait dans chaque fibre de mon être.

Je ne serai rien sans elle maintenant. Je n'avais _jamais_ rien été sans elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. A très bientôt pour la suite.  
**

 **Je n'ai jamais lu la version française de Twilight, alors si la transformation en vampire est appelée différemment, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je ferais la correction.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Désolée, désolée. Les deux dernières semaines ont été dingues et j'ai pris du retard avec la traduction. Les choses devraient se calmer maintenant et je vais pouvoir me remettre à répondre aux reviews et a publier le dimanche.**

 **Merci à tous pour les commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **BPOV**

Lundi matin était morne et extrêmement froid alors que je me préparai à retourner à Forks High avec une nouvelle famille. J'étais plus qu'extatique de prendre place parmi les Cullens mais il y avait quelque chose qui me gâchait cette expérience. J'avais rapidement appris que Carolyn et Harry étaient des habitants éminents de la ville et Carolyn était l'amie de nombreuses mères de lycéens. J'avais la sensation de me préparer à marcher à travers un champ de mines du fait que j'avais quitté la maison des Johnstons samedi seulement pour revenir avec les Cullens deux jours plus tard. Cela me nouait l'estomac et la sensation ne disparaissait pas, peu importe ce que je faisais pour me détendre.

J'étais dans la salle de bain, en train de me brosser les dents lorsqu'Edward arriva. ''Tu es nerveuse ?''

Je haussai les épaules, optant pour la nonchalance. Il était plus facile pour moi de mentir comme ça. ''Pas vraiment. Je suis prête à ce que les gens parlent mais ils devront juste se faire une raison.''

Edward posa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête et sourit, ''Oui, c'est vrai. Si ça va trop loin, je le saurais.'' Il tapota son front.

Je souris, la mousse du dentifrice tombant sur mon menton. Je rougis un peu. ''Est-ce que les vampires peuvent se brosser les dents ? Je suis vraiment curieuse.''

Edward rit doucement et saisit la deuxième brosse à dent dans le pot, ''Regarde.''

Je rinçai ma bouche et levai les yeux, le regardant avec impatience alors qu'il la mettait contre ses dents parfaites. Il fit quelques mouvements avec la brosse et me tendit le résultat.

''Tu l'as tué, Edward !'' dis-je d'une fausse horreur. Tous les poils étaient élimés et coupés. Je réalisai à quel point ses dents étaient aiguisées.

Il rit avant de cracher les poils. ''Mes dents sont très aiguisées bien évidement et le venin détruit tout ce qui peut être resté derrière contrairement à ta salive.''

''Je suis sûre que ça aide alors que tu aies un régime alimentaire strictement liquide,'' dis-je, partageant mon avis.

Edward accepta mon opinion, ''Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ça.''

 **0**

Edward, Jasper, Alice et moi prirent la Volvo tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie allèrent dans la jeep parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la voiture, maintenant que j'étais là. Jasper remarqua mon appréhension en arrivant sur le parking alors que quelques élèves, dont Jessica, Mike et Angela, m'observaient.

''Détends-toi, Bella. Ils sont simplement curieux. Ils vont peut-être parler pendant une semaine et puis quelque chose de nouveau prendra le dessus,'' essaya-t-il de me rassurer sans utiliser son don de contrôle des émotions.

''Il a raison, Bella. Je le _sais_ ,'' sourit Alice, tapotant l'espace entre ses sourcils indiquant son 'troisième œil'.

Je soupirai, ''J'irai bien. C'est juste nouveau pour moi. J'ai l'habitude de faire partie du décor, pas d'être au centre de toutes les attentions.''

Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture et commençâmes notre marche vers l'entrée du lycée. Edward me surpris en saisissant ma main dans la sienne, la serrant gentiment. ''Jessica leur a déjà raconté ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le week-end. Apparemment, sa mère et Carolyn sont de bonnes amies. Sans parler que sa tante travaille à l'hôpital et a entendu Carlisle parler de sa nouvelle charge.''

''Merveilleux,'' grommelai-je. Les gens devraient tout bonnement renommer Forks en Centre de commérage. Je souris un peu, sachant qu'il y avait encore quelques secrets dans cette ville, incluant moi et l'homme tenant ma main.

''Elle prévoit de te coincer pour avoir plus de détails. Apparemment, le fait que tu vives maintenant avec nous et que je te tienne la main la rend suspicieuse. Elle veut savoir si on sort ensemble et si j'ai persuadé Carlisle de te recueillir.''

Il était agréable d'être avec quelqu'un qui pouvait me donner un compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit des gens. Je mordis ma lèvre et demandai, ''Oh, c'est difficile ça. Que devrais-je lui dire ?''

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent un peu et un sourire diabolique s'étira sur ses lèvres. ''J'en ai rien à faire de ce que les gens pensent. Tu es à moi.''

Je poussai un cri de surprise lorsqu'il pressa sa bouche sur la mienne devant tout le monde. Je participai activement, perdue dans le goût de ses lèvres. Il ne m'avait embrassé comme ça qu'en privé et le fait qu'il le fasse dans un lieu aussi public m'enchantait. Il marquait totalement son territoire. C'était sexy, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Emmett et Rose ricanèrent derrière nous et Edward s'éloigna, laissant mes lèvres étrangement chaudes.

''Je pensais devoir appeler les pompiers pour éteindre le feu,'' rit Emmett.

''Tais-toi, Emmett, tu as ruiné mon moment,'' dis-je, faisant la moue.

''Allez, Bella. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'as pas une éternité devant toi à tester les limites d'Edward,'' déclara-t-il, me lançant un sourire en coin.

Je sentis mes joues prendre une couleur écarlate à son sous-entendu. Je n'aurais pas dû être étonnée qu'ils puissent m'entendre alors qu'Edward et moi explorions notre relation intime. L'audition vampirique était exceptionnelle. J'allais devoir trouver un coin sombre dans lequel me réfugier.

''Ne t'occupe pas de lui, Bella,'' dit Edward, me serrant contre son torse.

Emmett continua de se moquer. ''Il n'y a pas de honte à recevoir du plaisir, ça a bien tardé.''

''Emmett ! – Arrête de l'embarrasser,'' intervint Rose. J'étais surprise qu'elle me défende.

''Je suis juste en train de m'amuser. Tout le monde a besoin de se détendre. L'ambiance dans cette famille peut être tellement oppressante.'' Emmett secoua la tête.

''Waouh ! Emmett vient juste d'utiliser deux mots savants. Je pense qu'il doit geler en enfer,'' rit Jasper.

''Oh, ouais, moquez-vous de Mr. Muscles. J'ai un cerveau, vous savez.''

Jasper tapota son épaule, ''Oh, Em, on sait que tu as un cerveau… _maintenant_.''

Emmett repoussa sa main. ''C'est un coup bas, mec''

Je gloussai, ''Allez, Emmett, n'étais-tu pas en train de dire qu'on devait tous se détendre ? C'est pour s'amuser.''

''Bella, 1. Emmett, zéro,'' annonça Alice en souriant.

Avant qu'Emmett puisse répliquer, la sonnerie retentit, nous signalant qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Edward déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et serra ma main. ''Tout ira bien. Je te vois au déjeuner.''

Je hochai la tête et marchai vers ma classe, attendant la salve de questions qui allait certainement arrivée.

Jessica Stanley était acharnée. ''Comment diable es-tu parvenue à emménager chez les Cullens et te faire Edward, l'éternel célibataire, le tout en un week-end ?''

Je me mordis la langue, face à sa grossièreté. Je voulais la secouer et lui dire que c'était un très long processus, étiré sur 90 années, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je choisis à la place d'utiliser un seul mot, espérant qu'elle comprendrait que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler. ''Destinée.''

Je considérai sérieusement lui dire que le journalisme serait un bon choix de carrière alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel et posa une autre question, ignorant ma réticence. ''Ça n'aide pas. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais assez proche d'eux pour avoir ton entrée dans la maison des Cullens. Comment as-tu fait si bonne impression ?''

Je soupirai. ''Je ne sais pas, Jess. Alice et moi étions bonnes copines et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez eux. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas marché avec les Johnstons. Peut-être que les Cullens se sont sentis responsables, se reprochant le fait que je n'avais plus de maison et ont décidés de m'accueillir. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir des enfants adoptifs.''

Elle sembla légèrement plus apaisée par cette réponse mais elle continua à me poser des questions. ''Ça peut se comprendre. Et qu'en est-il d'Edward ?''

''Je pense qu'on a juste sympathisé.'' Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre à quel point c'était un euphémisme.

Jessica rit doucement. ''Tout est bien qui finit bien. Il n'est plus la cinquième roue du carrosse parmi ces frères et sœurs. Maintenant, il a quelqu'un.''

J'eus la sensation de sentir de l'amertume dans sa voix. J'eus presque de la peine pour elle en réalisant qu'Edward devait lui avoir dit non à un moment ou un autre. La partie la plus féminine de mon être rugit, triomphante, tandis que l'autre compatissait. J'étais certaine qu'il n'était pas facile d'être rejetée par l'homme le plus beau qui avait jamais arpenté la terre. Mais, connaissant Edward, je savais qu'il l'avait fait avec délicatesse.

Comme je m'y attendais, Jessica rapporta à tout le monde le récit de mon arrivée chez les Cullens. Pour une fois, j'appréciai le commérage. Edward avait _entendu_ mon 'histoire' et renchérit lorsque certains des plus braves élèves l'interrogèrent à mon sujet. C'était hilarant de penser que quiconque soit terrifié à l'idée de parler avec Edward. Je me prêtais au jeu d'imaginer la réaction que j'aurais aujourd'hui face à lui si j'avais véritablement 17 ans et ne l'avais jamais connu lorsqu'il avait encore un pouls. Je me demandai si je serais tout aussi attirée que je l'avais été la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. _Plus que certainement_ , conclus-je.

 **0**

''Je paris que je pourrais faire une meilleure pizza que cette merde visqueuse que tu es en train d'ingérer maintenant,'' déclara Emmett en me regardant manger mon déjeuner.

Cela me rendait un peu mal à l'aise de manger devant 5 personnes qui semblaient fascinées par le fait que je mangeais vraiment la nourriture sur mon plateau. Être le seul être humain parmi des vampires était une chose étrange à laquelle s'habituer. ''Je paris que tu ne pourrais pas.''

''J'aime les paris. Je _ferais_ une magnifique pizza. La meilleure que tu as jamais mangé.'' Emmett hocha la tête en me défiant.

''J'ai de gros doutes, Emmett. J'ai vécu à Chicago _et_ New York deux villes renommées pour leurs fantastiques pizzas,'' dis-je, sûre de moi.

''Edward, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'acheter un extincteur en rentrant à la maison si Emmett est décidé à utiliser le four. Je vois beaucoup de fumée apparaître dans sa décision,'' annonça Alice avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

''Je peux voir ce que tu vois, Alice. Je ferais en sorte qu'on en ait un avant qu'il soit autorisé à mettre un orteil dans la cuisine,'' dit Edward, me lançant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je compris rapidement. Ils se moquaient d'Emmett et l'expression sur son visage en valait le coup. Le grand bonhomme semblait quelque peu nerveux. J'avais soudainement hâte de rentrer à la maison pour le voir faire.

Le cours de biologie était une blague. Edward et moi, en tant que partenaires de travaux pratiques, devions identifier certaines cellules végétales à l'aide d'un microscope. Je faisais ce TP depuis les années 70 et Edward avait une mémoire photographique. On se chronométrait pour voir qui pourrait les nommer le plus rapidement. J'avais gagné avec 2 secondes d'avance mais j'avais la sensation qu'il l'avait fait exprès, par courtoisie.

Nous étions assis, silencieux, simplement à regarder dans les yeux de l'autre lorsque ses iris s'assombrirent d'un coup et sa lèvre se releva légèrement. Cela m'alarma. ''Que se passe-t-il ?''

''Ce petit con de Mike Newton a de très… sales pensées à ton égard. Je n'aime pas ça,'' chuchota Edward.

Je gloussai et chuchotai en retour, ''Peut-être que tu devrais juste marquer ton territoire en me pissant dessus.''

Mes gloussements s'intensifièrent alors qu'Edward me dévisageait avec horreur. Je pensais littéralement mourir de rire lorsqu'il dit, très sérieusement. ''Bella, je ne peux pas pisser.''

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer. ''Ça veut dire que tu le ferais si tu pouvais ?''

Edward sembla éberlué, ''Non… je veux dire… je… Non.''

Mon corps entier fut secoué de soubresaut et la bouche d'Edward s'étira en un large sourire lorsqu'il finit par comprendre ce que je faisais. Je détournai les yeux pour regarder en direction de Mike mais Mr Banner se tenait à côté de notre table, nous lancer un regard noir. ''Ça m'embête d'interrompre votre petite fête mais auriez-vous fini par hasard ?''

''Oui, on a fini,'' déclara Edward, lui donnant nos résultats. Mes joues étaient en feu, montrant ma gêne.

Mr Banner étudia notre travail, vit que les réponses étaient correctes et dit, ''Respectez vos camarades qui n'ont pas terminés. Plus de distractions.''

Je me retournai vers Edward lorsque Mr Banner s'éloigna. Il secouait sa tête. ''Bella, j'aurais pensé qu'après _tant_ d'années tu serais comment te comporter correctement en cours.''

Je grimaçai mais un sourire apparut rapidement sur mon visage lorsqu'il me sourit et tapota mon genou. Ce seul contact envoya une traînée de feu à travers mon corps. ''Attends ce soir, mon amour,'' chuchota-t-il, reposant ses mains sur la table.

Pour une fois, j'étais heureuse que mon prochain cours soit sport et que cela ne nécessite pas beaucoup de concentration parce que sa petite déclaration n'avait fait que de me distraire.

 **0**

Emmett n'avait pas menti. Lorsque nous rentrâmes, il se mit directement au travail, cherchant sur internet des recettes authentiques de pizza et sortit les ingrédients des placards à toute vitesse. Je m'assis sur l'un des tabourets dans la cuisine et l'observai. J'étais impressionnée par sa concentration et sa détermination folle de faire quelque chose de sympa pour moi. Emmett n'aimait pas perdre.

Je finis mes devoirs avec Edward tout en regardant Emmett faire tourner la pâte dans ses mains. Je me doutais qu'il serait doué, il était un vampire après tout. Edward me surprit en m'interrogeant sur le passé. ''Tu te souviens bien de ma mère ?''

Je souris, ouvrant la porte de mes souvenirs. Elizabeth Masen était l'un de mes préférés. ''Tout d'abord, elle était belle. Je ne veux pas seulement dire physiquement, bien qu'elle le fût, c'était plus comme si son âme irradiait de bonté et ça apparaissait à l'extérieur.''

Edward avait une expression mélancolique dans les yeux avant que la tristesse prenne le relai. ''Je me souviens juste d'une sensation de confort à proximité d'elle et je sais que je pouvais tout lui dire.''

''Elle savait tout de toute façon. Tu tiens probablement ton petit talent d'elle.'' Cela semblait plus que possible pour moi.

''Carlisle pense que j'étais réceptif aux pensées des gens lorsque j'étais humain et que cette aptitude s'est développée durant ma transformation.''

''Oui, tu l'étais un peu mais pas trop avec moi,'' dis-je avec un sourire satisfait. ''Mais je pense quand même que ta mère t'a transmis quelque chose. C'était comme si elle pouvait voir au plus profond des individus et tout te dire sur eux.''

Edward sembla confus. ''Que s'est-il passé pour te faire croire ça ?''

Il avait toujours cette capacité d'aller droit au but en posant des questions. Je haussai les épaules et me lançai dans l'explication de ce qu'Elizabeth avait dit sur Edward et moi. Je lui racontai à quel point elle paraissait folle en me disant que nous étions liés l'un à l'autre. ''Alors, peut-être qu'elle a vu ce qui allait arriver. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait voir que nous étions tellement complets ensemble que notre vie dépendait de la survie l'un de l'autre. Je ne pourrais pas mieux expliquer tout ce qui se passe.''

Edward prit ma main dans la sienne et parla avec la même révérence que sa mère, ''Je sais maintenant que je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans un monde dans lequel tu n'existes pas. J'ai réalisé pourquoi je traversais cette vie seul, ne saisissant jamais les offres qui m'étaient faites. Je sais maintenant pourquoi parfois j'acceptai docilement cette solitude, me languissant de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas saisir. J'ai toujours été connecté à toi et je ne le savais simplement pas.''

Mon cœur s'embrasa et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. C'était incroyable, d'être contre lui comme ça. Il était content, tout comme moi, et je me laissai enfin aller à croire au fait qu'il n'allait pas disparaitre. Edward avait autant besoin de moi que j'avais besoin de lui. C'était réel, vrai et juste. J'avais la sensation d'être sur le point d'exploser avec la joie que cette réalisation venait de me donner.

''Ok, p'tite, la pizza est finie. Tu devrais t'éloigner de mon frère tant que tu y es. Il mort,'' dit Emmett en me souriant.

Le sous-entendu littéral dans sa déclaration ajouté au grognement d'Edward entraina une crise de rire. Emmett gronda pour le taquiner et me dit, ''Il ne fait qu'agir comme un gamin lors d'une bagarre le petit connard triche.''

Le visage d'Edward se contorsionna et, l'espace d'un instant, il ressembla véritablement à un vampire. Emmett se tendit alors qu'Edward se jeta vers lui par-dessus l'îlot central, l'envoyant au sol. Il y avait des coups, des grognements et des grondements avant que Jasper, Alice et Rosalie arrivent dans la pièce pour observer le spectacle. La force brute d'Emmett et l'agilité d'Edward rendait le combat équitable. Je ris avec les autres lorsqu'Edward saisit la pizza qu'Emmett avait si sérieusement préparé pour moi et en écrasa une partie sur son visage.

''Waouh, bébé, ça te va bien la nourriture humaine,'' se moque Rosalie, pliée en deux de rire.

Emmett grimaça et attrapa une poignée du fromage fondant et le jeta avec précision sur elle, l'envoyant droit dans le décolleté de sa blouse.

Alice explosa, ''Dans le mille, Emmett !''

Rosalie parut véritablement vicieuse en ouvrant la porte du frigo et saisit une boite d'œuf, en lançant un sur Alice.

''Merde, Rosalie ! – Cette chemise est en rupture de stock ! Tu l'as ruiné !'' chouina la petite fée, se débarrassant du jaune d'œuf sur son vêtement.

''Ce n'est pas si amusant quand c'est toi, hein,'' taquina Jasper, tentant apparemment de rester neutre dans cette affaire.

Je savais ce qui allait arriver. Alice le bombarda avec un œuf avant qu'Edward n'en reçoive un dans la nuque, envoyé par Rose. Je décidai de rester hors du champ de bataille et attrapa ma sacoche pour m'en servir de bouclier avant de me reculer dans un coin. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais imaginé voir des vampires se jeter de la nourriture les uns sur les autres. Edward m'avait dit que c'était dégoûtant pour eux mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas au vu du placard et du frigo qui furent sauvagement dévaliser.

''Les enfants ! Que diable êtes-vous en train de faire ?'' Esme semblait horrifiée en voyant la zone de guerre qu'était devenue sa cuisine.

Alice retira la farine qu'elle avait reçu dans les yeux. ''Nous avons découvert les joies cachées dans la nourriture humaine.''

''Je vois ça. Je m'attends à ce que vous vous conduisiez comme des adultes et nettoyez ce bazar avant que Carlisle ne rentre,'' dit sévèrement Esme, les faisant tous paraitre comme des enfants sales bien grondés.

''Désolé, m'man, c'est Edward qui a commencé.'' Emmett fit la moue à travers la sauce tomate et la farine qui coloraient son visage.

Avant que je puisse l'avertir, je vis le jaune d'œuf gluant qui avait, étrangement, atterrit sur une des poutres de la cuisine, tomber vers elle. Elle se crispa lorsqu'il entra en contact avec son épaule gauche et elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle commença par grimacer avant d'exploser de rire avec le reste du groupe. ''Sérieusement, rangez votre bazar.''

Esme s'en alla et Emmett se tourna vers moi. ''Désolé pour la pizza, Bella. Je pense que je vais devoir essayer à un autre moment lorsque Mr Femmellette n'est pas là,'' dit-il, faisant signe vers Edward.

Je souris. ''Non, Emmett même sans la goûter, je sais que c'était la meilleure pizza du monde.''

''Tu le pense vraiment ?'' demanda-t-il, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

''Absolument ! et plus encore lorsque ton visage en est couvert.''

Je m'assis à la table du salon et attendis que tous les cinq finissent le nettoyage. C'était fascinant de les voir bouger en un clin d'œil dans la cuisine, lui redonnant son éclat original. Il y avait définitivement certains avantages à être un vampire. Cela m'aurait pris toute l'après-midi pour nettoyer là où il ne leur fallut que dix minutes.

Ils partirent tous dans leurs chambres respectives pour se laver, y compris Edward, tandis que je m'installai sur son lit et mangeai un sandwich. La pensée de son corps nu dans la douche envahit mon esprit et j'étais soudainement très heureuse qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de lire dans mes pensées. _Mais tu peux lire les siennes_ , me rappelai-je.

Cela me donnait la sensation d'être indiscrète lorsque j'entrais dans la tête d'Edward quand je n'avais pas d'autre justification que ma propre curiosité. Mon souffle se coupa alors que des visions de ma présence dans la douche avec lui entrèrent dans mon esprit. Je réalisai que ce n'était pas mes pensées mais les siennes. Une confiance qui m'était inconnue jusque-là prit le contrôle et je commençai à me déshabiller aussi vite que possible. Je poussai doucement la porte de la salle de bains et traversa la pièce au sol gelé sur la pointe des pieds vers la cabine de douche. Les portes étaient embuées de la chaleur de l'eau et je pouvais apercevoir la forme de son corps parfait à travers la vitre. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvris la porte, le rejoignant dans le petit espace.

Edward se retourna tout à coup et saisit un gant pour se couvrir. ''Bella, que fais-tu là ?''

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et fis un pas vers lui, ne laissant aucun espace entre nous. ''Tu m'as vu, je veux te voir. Chacun son tour.''

Il paraissait si innocent pendant quelques secondes que je vis le vieil Edward que j'avais connu, l'Edward qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'assurance. J'étais à la fois heureuse et triste. ''Puis-je te toucher, Edward ?'' dis-je, répétant ce qu'il m'avait dit la première nuit que nous avions passé ensemble.

''Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bella,'' répondit-il sans souffle d'une voix étranglée.

''Tu mens, Edward. As-tu oublié ce que je peux faire ?'' demandai-je, diabolique. Il voulait que je le touche. Je ne priverai jamais ce magnifique dieu de ce qu'il désirait.

Je pressai mes seins contre son torse et fis courir mes doigts le long de son ventre. Je trouvai sa bouche et passai ma langue sur ses lèvres, goûtant les gouttes d'eau posées là. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'Edward. Je rougis légèrement lorsque je sentis son corps réagir contre moi et il se glaça. ''Nous ne devrions pas faire ça, Bella.''

''Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne devrait pas faire dans la vie mais on les fait quand même,'' chuchotai-je contre son oreille tandis que ma main s'enroulait autour de son sexe tendu. Je n'avais jamais cru un instant que je serais si ouverte sexuellement avec Edward. Peut-être que c'était un besoin, peut-être que c'était le fait que j'avais été loin de lui pendant si longtemps mais être avec lui était quelque chose de réel, cela me rendait réel. J'avais besoin de lui.

''Bella…'' Mon nom sortit en un grognement étouffé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ma main faisait des va-et-vient, espérant que c'était bon. J'avais été à sa merci et maintenant je ne voulais rien de plus que de le voir à la mienne.

''Je t'aime,'' dis-je dans un souffle. Je vibrai d'excitation, mon corps appelant le sien à me compléter. Je le voulais tellement.

''On ne peut pas,'' dit Edward mais il ne s'éloignait pas de moi. Il traversait une bataille intérieure quant à ce qu'il devait faire. J'écoutai dans ses pensées pour comprendre le raisonnement derrière son idée absurde que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Nous n'étions pas mariés. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait m'apporter du plaisir. Toutes les notions qui parcouraient son esprit n'étaient pas d'assez bonnes excuses à mes yeux.

''Tu te souviens de notre conversation sur les hormones d'adolescents, Edward ? Je suis coincée dans le corps _humain_ d'une ado de _dix-sept_ ans depuis 90 ans sans soulagement. Peut-on juste essayer ?'' Je commençai à être désespérée.

''C'est trop rapide, Bella.''

Mon corps s'immobilisa en un instant et je m'éloignai de lui. Je savais qu'il était irrationnel d'être blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire mais je l'étais. Ce n'était pas trop rapide pour moi, ça n'avait pas que trop tardé. Je ne l'avais pas oublié pendant tout ce temps. Je savais qui il était et je savais ce que nous avions ensemble. Il était la raison de ma présence dans un siècle dans lequel je n'étais pas ma place.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Rien, c'est trop rapide,'' murmurai-je amèrement, me précipitant hors de la douche. J'attrapai une serviette et trébuchai sur le tapis, me rattrapant en mettant ma main sur un meuble. C'était déjà assez dur d'être rejetée comme ça mais il était encore pire que mon incoordination réapparaisse dans un moment pareil. Je voulais me faufiler sous la couette et prétendre que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Après m'être vêtue d'un t-shirt propre et d'une culotte, ce fut exactement ce que je fis.

 **EPOV**

 _Froid et chaud._ Je n'avais pas d'autres explications pour ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la douche avec Bella. Pendant un instant, elle était l'être le plus sexy du monde, et l'instant d'après, elle s'éloignait de moi aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Je détestai cette expression sur son visage. Elle semblait… blessée. J'essayai de repenser à ce que j'avais dit, ce que j'avais fait, pour l'offenser à ce point. Je ne trouvais rien et lorsque je sortis de la salle de bains pour lui en parler, elle était déjà à moitié endormie sous les couvertures. Je ne voulais pas la déranger et la rendre encore plus contrariée. C'était une torture au-delà du supportable de savoir que je lui avais fait mal. Je devais trouver une solution, peu importe quel était le problème.

Je m'assis dans le canapé en cuir et la regardai dormir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres faisaient une moue et j'étais irrité avec moi-même d'être incapable de lire son esprit et de voir dans ses rêves. Elle avait marmonné dans son sommeil les deux dernières nuits mais ce n'était jamais des choses que j'étais en mesure de comprendre. Je souhaitai pouvoir lui dire qu'elle était tout pour moi et que j'étais désolé, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'étais dégoûté de moi.

'' _Edwa,rd, peux-tu venir dans mon bureau ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu voies.''_

Carlisle m'appelait et je sortis de ma chambre, jetant un dernier regard vers Bella par-dessus mon épaule. J'arrangerai les choses lorsqu'elle se sera réveillée. Je trouvai Carlisle, le dos voûté, assis à son bureau, son microscope posé à ses côtés.

'' _On a un problème, Edward.''_

''Qui y a-t-il, Carlisle ?'' Il semblait usé, tout comme lorsque Bella lui avait raconté son histoire.

'' _Elle ne peut pas être changée. C'est tout le contraire.''_

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' Bella était humaine après tout. L'âge de son sang ne devrait pas avoir d'importance. Le venin réagissait toujours au sang humain.

Carlisle fit signe vers son microscope et j'y jetai un œil, poussant un hoquet de surprise à ce que je vis. Son sang neutralisait le venin. Je relevai les yeux vers Carlisle, posant silencieusement la question.

'' _C'est pareil avec tous les autres. Je ne veux pas tester le tien. Tu es peut-être trop lié à elle pour que cela ne soit pas dangereux pour toi.''_

Je regardai les 6 lames du sang de Bella mélangé au venin des différents membres de ma famille. Les six étaient identiques. ''Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Et toi ?''

Carlisle haussa les épaules et d'anciens souvenirs traversèrent son esprit à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur celui qui semblait être lié à la situation présente. C'était une vieille légende dont il avait entendu parler durant son séjour en Italie.

'' _Diligo Cruor Vomica_ ,'' soupira Carlisle intérieurement.

Je secouai violemment la tête alors qu'il se rappelait l'histoire dans son esprit. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible mais je ne pouvais le nier non plus.

* * *

 **Alors ?  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Merci pour tous les messages que vous m'avez laissé, j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de cette traduction. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été en mesure de publier régulièrement. Les choses ont été intenses ces dernières semaines !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **BPOV**

Je m'éveillai au spectacle inhabituel du soleil brillant à travers la fenêtre d'Edward. Je jetai un regard noir vers la lumière. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à voir du beau temps et des sourires. Je ne parvins pas à prétendre que la nuit dernière n'était pas arrivée. J'en avais rêvé toute la nuit et ce fut ma première pensée en me réveillant, en dehors de l'attaque du soleil. J'aurai cru que les nuages seraient quand même de mon côté et feraient en sorte que le temps soit coordonné à mon humeur.

Je m'étirai et rejetai les couvertures, remarquant qu'Edward n'était pas allongé à mes côtés comme il l'avait été ces derniers jours. Bien sûr que non, pourquoi le serait-il ? Je soupirai et regardai autour de la pièce, m'arrêtant sur _lui_. Il était là mais sur le canapé. C'était intelligent. Je détournai le regard et serrai la mâchoire, obstinée. Peut-être que j'étais injuste mais il m'avait fait mal. Je voulais pleurnicher, tel un enfant, et dire ' _et moi ?!_ ' mais je ne le fis pas. Je broierai du noir. Cela semblait être la meilleure option.

Je pouvais le voir se lever du coin de l'œil, hésitant à marcher vers moi. Il savait que je n'étais pas contente. Bien. ''Bella, mon amour, puis-je m'asseoir à côté de toi ?''

Cela me choqua un peu qu'il demande ma permission pour être près de moi. Peut-être que mon expression colérique marchait mieux que je l'avais prévu. Je souris un peu intérieurement. ''Bien sûr,'' dis-je d'une voix nonchalante.

Il prit place à mes côtés et passa un bras autour de mon épaule, seulement pour le retirer immédiatement lorsqu'il me sentit me raidir. Je jetai un regard noir à son visage tordu par l'angoisse. ''Qu'ai-je fait, Bella ? Je ne supporte pas te voir en colère contre moi !''

Oh…non… il… n'a pas fait… ça. Je me levai rapidement, l'adrénaline et l'énervement m'aidant à garder ma balance, et je poussai un doigt contre son torse. ''Toi… _tu_ ne supportes pas de me voir en colère ? Écoute- moi bien, Edward. Je t'ai connu ma vie entière, en dehors des dix-sept années avant que l'on se rencontre. Je t'ai _aimé_ et _désiré_ pendant une grande partie des 90 dernières années, et tu as l'audace de me dire que _c'est trop rapide_! Il n'y a rien de rapide pour moi. Ça fait mal. Pourtant, tu es là à dire que tu ne peux pas supporter ma colère. C'est bien égoïste, non ?''

Je pouvais sentir mes joues s'empourprer et les larmes envahir mes yeux. Edward semblait dévasté et, bien sûr, je commençai à me sentir coupable d'avoir explosé comme ça. Je ne pouvais jamais rester trop longtemps énervée contre lui. Je sentis mes défenses s'affaiblir lorsqu'il dit, ''Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça te tenait à cœur à ce point-là.''

Au diable la culpabilité. ''Non, Edward. Ça ne me tient pas à cœur. J'ai seulement perdu la possibilité de mourir comme un être humain normal sans aucune raison. J'ai perdu la possibilité d'avoir un mari et des enfants et vivre une vie normale, à regarder les années passées, les voir me changer et me vieillir parce que je ne ressens rien. Si cela ne me tenait pas autant à cœur, je ne serais pas là en train d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. Comment ne peux-tu _pas_ réaliser à quel point te retrouver après toutes ces années de solitude m'affecterait ?''

Des bras d'acier gelé s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je fus lovée contre sa poitrine de marbre. La douleur qui était apparue dans ses yeux maintenant sombres n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle j'étais préparée. Je connaissais cette tristesse. Je savais ce qu'il fallait pour la voir apparaitre comme ça. La honte d'avoir laissé ma bouche s'ouvrir sans réfléchir était atroce, en plus d'avoir enfin verbaliser combien il avait été difficile de vivre ce mensonge seule pendant si longtemps. Je voulais faire marche arrière et faire disparaitre la peine sur son visage. Il se rendrait responsable de ma douleur. Il était tout aussi innocent que moi dans cette histoire mais il trouvait toujours moyen d'en porter le fardeau. ''Edward, je suis désolée. Être là avec toi a effacé les 90 dernières années. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ces choses. J'étais en colère.''

''Ce n'est seulement que la vérité, Bella,'' dit Edward, d'une voix teintée de mélancolie.

Je soupirai contre son torse. ''Je t'en prie, ne trouve pas une façon de t'en rendre responsable. Je sais que tu es extrêmement sensible mais il n'y a pas de raison de blâmer qui que ce soit. Si t'aimer en est la raison, c'est avec joie que je recommencerai.''

''Vraiment ?'' Je pouvais entendre le doute dans sa voix.

''Sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir. D'ailleurs, j'y ai pensé. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison que je reste humaine, et si c'est un obstacle pour nous, je veux être changée.''

Edward se raidit, ''Je ne peux pas te changer, Bella.''

Je hochai la tête, ''Je le sais, Edward. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que mon sang te ferait si tu le goûtais. Je pensais que peut-être Carlisle pourrait le faire, vu qu'il a l'expérience.''

''Tu ne comprends pas,'' soupira-t-il dans mes cheveux, envoyant un frisson dans mon dos avec son souffle.

''Alors, fais-moi comprendre, Edward,'' rétorquai-je, relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient réservés et inquiets. Cela me laissait incertaine.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, cherchant quelque chose. Mon estomac était noué lorsqu'il parla enfin. ''Carlisle a testé ton sang pour voir comment il réagirait avec au venin.''

Mon cœur s'accéléra. ''Qu'a-t-il trouvé ?''

''Ton sang neutralise notre venin, Bella.''

''D'accord, ça veut dire quoi ?''

''Il neutralise le venin, le rend obsolète. Il le brise et le transforme en eau, détruisant les effets. Mais ce n'est pas tout, si l'un de nous ingérait ton sang, même une gorgée, on mourrait. Nous avons besoin de venin pour survivre tout comme un humain à besoin de sang. C'est du poison pour nous.''

Je luttai pour m'échapper de ses bras. ''Edward, c'est incroyable. Mon sang est juste du _sang._ Pourquoi il tuerait des vampires ?''

Edward secoua la tête. ''Carlisle fait des recherches. Il a une idée de ce qui pourrait être en train de se passer et il essaye d'obtenir plus d'informations.''

Mes jambes étaient tremblantes et je m'assis au sol. C'était totalement inattendu. Bien évidemment, on ne voulait jamais quelque chose autant que lorsque c'était impossible. Mon humanité me convenait et maintenant, sachant qu'il était impossible d'être changé, je voulais être un vampire plus que tout. ''Quelle est son idée ? J'ai le droit de savoir.''

Edward me rejoint par terre et fit des cercles dans mon dos avec sa main pour me calmer. ''Diligo Cruor Vomica… en traduisant ça grossièrement, ça donne 'La malédiction du sang des amants'.''

''Ça semble sympa,'' dis-je sarcastiquement. ''C'est quoi cette malédiction ?''

''Carlisle essaye de découvrir l'histoire entière. Il a entendu des échos lorsqu'il a passé du temps en Italie avant d'aller en Amérique. C'est comme une ancienne légende vampirique qui semble vrai dans notre cas un peu comme la manière dont les humains sont connectés dans la mythologie. Pour résumer, deux humains tombent amoureux et sont tellement liés que lorsque l'un des deux est transformé en vampire, cela attache l'autre à la vie. L'amant qui est toujours humain possède un sang qui attire son amant plus que tout autre. Le piège c'est que son sang signifie la mort immédiate de tous les vampires, son amour inclus. Lorsqu'il le boit, il meurt, tout comme l'humain parce qu'aucun des deux ne peut vivre sans la force vitale de l'autre.''

Je frissonnai. L'amour était supposé être ardent, câlin et heureux. C'était supposé rapprocher deux êtres pour qu'ils vivent leurs vies en tant que partenaires, amants mais pas comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de fin joyeuse pour nous, pas plus que de début. Rien n'était bon. J'étais damnée aux fragilités d'un corps humain tandis qu'il était damné à une soif éternelle pour mon sang. Peut-être que nous étions en train de briser la malédiction puisqu'il arrivait à se retenir, peut-être qu'elle allait faire disparaitre son contrôle. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être… il y avait trop de possibilité. J'avais envie de vomir. Nous n'avions jamais eu une chance. ''C'est simplement… merdique, pour ne pas dire autre chose.''

''Tout ira bien, Bella. Nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.''

Je ris amèrement. ''Je suppose que ça résout le problème de savoir si je devais être transformée.''

Edward me tira sur ses genoux. ''Je ne voulais pas te changer de toute manière. Je me suis attaché à tes rougissements.''

Je savais qu'il tentait de me remonter le moral. Je voulais faire de même. ''Est-ce que cette malédiction peut faire que mon odeur devienne trop puissante pour toi ?''

Edward soupira, ''Carlisle tente de déterminer ça. Mais pour l'instant, je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas.''

Je me mis à pleurer contre lui, voulant faire disparaître cette pensée. Je voulais que tout disparaisse. Je voulais trouver une capsule à remonter le temps pour retourner en avril 1918 et persuader Edward de venir à New York avec moi. Je voulais me réveiller de ce cauchemar et me retrouver dans l'étreinte de ses bras chauds d'humain. Comme je l'avais dit, on ne voulait jamais autant quelque chose que lorsqu'il était impossible de l'avoir. ''Je viens juste de te retrouver.''

Les bras d'Edward se resserrèrent autour de moi. ''Je sais qu'on dirait que je n'ai pas eu à attendre aussi longtemps, théoriquement, mais je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir.''

''Pourquoi tout est toujours contre nous ? Ne sommes-nous pas autorisés à être heureux dans cette existence ?'' l'interrogeai-je. J'avais envie de frapper quelque chose de dur. Je voulais faire partir cette amertume.

''Bella, mon amour, ne laisse pas ça te distraire du présent. Je ne vais pas boire ton sang. Je m'en fiche de devoir chasser tous les jours et embaucher Emmett pour être ton garde du corps personnel. Je ne perdrai pas le contrôle.'' Je regardai dans ses yeux et n'y vis aucun doute. Même lorsqu'il était humain, lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Cela n'avait pas changé.

Je voulais m'immerger dans quelque chose pour chasser ces pensées, même si ce n'était que pour un court instant. C'était toujours une possibilité. ''Est-ce que tout le monde est à la maison aujourd'hui ?''

''Le soleil est de sortir donc pas d'école pour les Cullens. Ils sont tous partis chasser du côté de l'Oregon.''

''Pourquoi l'Oregon ?''

''Les ours commencent à sortir d'hibernation. Emmett a prévu cette chasse depuis un mois maintenant. Aujourd'hui semblait être la journée parfaite. Ils seront de retour au crépuscule.''

''Emmett n'a-t-il pas quasiment été tué par un ours lorsqu'il était humain ?'' m'enquis-je. J'étais assez sûre que c'était la raison de sa transformation.

Edward sourit, ''Oui, c'est ça. Il a une vendetta contre les ours depuis.''

Je ris un peu, laissant le poids d'avoir entendu parler de la malédiction me quitter. Nous avions un avantage, nous pouvions savoir ce qu'il se passerait si les choses allaient trop loin. Même si ça devait trop et qu'il succombait à mon sang, je voulais profiter du temps que nous avions. Si j'avais appris quelque chose à travers de ma vie, c'était de profiter du temps que j'avais avec les gens que j'aimais, et je l'aimais plus que tout. ''Alors, Edward, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?''

Il me sourit, satisfait de voir que j'avais pris l'initiative de me sortir de l'humeur maussade dans laquelle je me trouvais. ''Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer. Une surprise peut-être, à moins que tu envahisses mes pensées en ce moment,'' dit-il, me lançant un sourire malicieux. ''On pourrait aller là-bas si tu veux. En dehors de l'école de d'ici, on est allé nulle part. Le temps est un peu plus chaud, ça devrait être plaisant pour toi.''

Je lui souris, le laissant savoir que je n'étais pas indiscrète. ''Je suppose que cet endroit est à l'extérieur. Laisse-moi quelques instants pour m'habiller,'' déclarai-je, me levant pour aller chercher des vêtements.

''Je te laisse alors. Retrouve-moi en bas lorsque tu auras fini, d'accord ?'' Edward me lança son petit sourire en coin qui faisait toujours fondre mon cœur.

''Bien sûr,'' marmonnai-je, fouillant dans les placards. Alice devait m'avoir fait don de quelques affaires parce que je n'avais jamais eu de Versace avant. J'attrapai un jean artistiquement délavé et un pull marron à col en v et me dirigeai dans la salle de bains.

Je nettoyai mon visage et brossai mes dents avant de me vêtir. Mes cheveux étaient tout emmêlés du fait que j'étais allée me coucher sans les sécher la veille, je les attachai juste en queue-de-cheval pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Je regardai dans le miroir et étudiai mon visage un instant, un visage qui n'avait pas changé depuis quasiment un siècle.

J'étais banale, rien de spécial. Comment se faisait-il que je tenais la clef pour tuer tous les vampires dans mon sang ? Je me rappelai avoir pensé que le vampirisme d'Edward était une malédiction lorsque j'avais réalisé ce qu'il lui arrivait. J'étais loin de me douter qu'il _était_ maudit… et que moi aussi. Moins on en savait, mieux on se portait. J'aurais aimé être de ceux qui n'avaient aucune idée que les fables, la magie et les malédictions existaient. La normalité semblait quelque chose de merveilleux. L'humanité semblait encore mieux. Aucun de nous ne méritait ce qu'il nous arrivait. Il ne m'était pas possible d'être athée, il y avait véritablement un pouvoir supérieur même s'il essayait de me détruire.

Edward m'attendait dans l'entrée, un sac à dos à la main. Je levai un sourcil et il dit, '' Je me suis dit que tu finirais par avoir faim.''

Je souris, ''Ne sois pas si attentionné, je vais encore tombée plus amoureuse que je le suis déjà.''

''C'est ma façon de m'excuser à l'avance.''

''Pourquoi as-tu besoin de t'excuser ?'' demandai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas par des mots. Il saisit mon poignet et m'envoya sur son dos sans aucun effort, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de son torse. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules et serrai la mâchoire alors qu'il se ruait dehors, courant si vite que je n'avais aucune sensation de mouvement. Le monde était un mélange flou de vert et de noir alors qu'il m'entrainant dans la forêt. J'étais étourdie par la vitesse et mon cœur battait à la chamade mais j'avais une confiance absolue en Edward. Il ne laisserait jamais rien me faire de mal. Si nous étions touchés par quelque chose à cette vitesse, la seule chose qui serait blessé serait ce qui était sur son chemin.

Je n'avais aucune notion de temps tandis que je fermai mes yeux, sentant le vent caresser mes cheveux et fouetter légèrement mon visage. C'était reposant. Edward ressentait de la joie en courant et il la partageait avec moi. J'en profitai autant que possible.

Edward parla avant que je remarque que la délicieuse brise avait disparu. ''On est arrivé, mon amour.''

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai aux alentours, prenant une brusque inspiration. Cet endroit m'était familier tout en étant totalement étranger. C'était une prairie qui s'étendait devant nous. Le printemps l'avait touché et les bourgeons des fleurs ainsi que le pâturin des près volant avec les petites bourrasques du vent enivraient l'air un doux parfum mélangé à l'odeur musquée de la terre. C'était un espace hors du temps, à l'abri de la civilisation. C'était magnifique et parfait et reflétait tellement Edward. Cela me rappela immédiatement le jardin sauvage et embroussaillé de ses parents aux abords de Chicago. ''C'est superbe, Edward. Je l'aime déjà.''

''Cet endroit est mon échappatoire. C'est calmant et assez éloigné pour que je n'entende pas d'autres pensées que celles que je conjure moi-même. C'était un endroit serein dans mon esprit perpétuellement bruyant.''

Bien que je puisse comprendre ce que c'était d'entendre les pensées de quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas imaginer entendre tout le monde. Cela devait être une attaque insupportablement assourdissante. J'aurais une migraine permanente. ''Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies amené ici, Edward. C'est parfait.''

''J'ai peur que ça semble, en comparaison, bien pâle, par rapport à toi, mon amour.'' Edward tenait mon regard et j'y vis une once de vulnérabilité. Combien il était bête de penser qu'il y avait le moindre risque que je n'aimerai pas tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

''Cela te dérange ?'' demanda-t-il avec hésitation, tendant sa main vers moi. J'étais confuse.

''Qu'est-ce qui me dérange ?''

Edward soupira et roula la manche de son pull, révélant un peu plus de sa peau qui paraissait briller dans la lumière du soleil. ''Est-ce que mon anormalité ne te dégoûte pas ?''

Sa haine de lui-même me déchirait le cœur. Il n'avait pas de choix. Carlisle avait décidé pour lui. Sa beauté était stupéfiante même si elle n'était pas normale. Je rencontrai son regard et essayai de mettre autant de conviction dans mes yeux tout en secouant la tête. ''Je t'aime, Edward. Pour toujours,'' dis-je, répétant les mots que j'avais dit il y avait si longtemps, sachant qu'ils reflétaient la vérité maintenant. ''Peu importe à quoi ressemble ta peau au soleil, ou en quoi consiste ton régime alimentaire, tu es à moi et je t'aime tout autant.''

''Je t'aime aussi, Bella depuis toujours, même lorsque je ne souvenais pas de toi. Mon cœur n'a jamais oublié.'' Le soulagement et l'intensité qui exsudaient de la voix d'Edward fit bouillir mon sang. Il semblait que je n'avais jamais vraiment besoin de beaucoup alors que j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et me laissai tomber sur l'herbe grasse avec lui, nos lèvres et nos corps s'écrasant contre l'autre sans hésitation.

 **EPOV**

Je haletai pour un souffle dont je n'avais plus besoin lorsque je me forçai à m'éloigner de Bella. Elle avait ranimé mon âme humaine avec un simple contact, m'entrainant à me battre avec mon sang-froid. Mon corps était torturé, voulant satisfaire une différente sorte de besoin qui était nouveau pour moi. L'excitation emplissait ses sens, non pas pour son sang, mais pour me joindre à elle avec une partie de moi qui semblait avoir son propre agenda. Ma conscience sortit vainqueur, à peine, alors que je parvins clairement à me faire voir à moi-même la situation. La pensée du corps de Bella, coloré d'ecchymoses et brisé, m'empêcha de déchirer ses vêtements et de la prendre d'une manière à laquelle aucun d'entre nous ne serait préparé. Je savais que j'arrêterai les choses avant qu'on en arrive à ce point-là. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, même si son corps et le mien nous criaient de passer à l'acte.

''Je comprends, je suppose,'' soupira Bella dans ma poitrine. Je ris doucement, sachant qu'elle ne disait ça que pour m'apaiser. Sa frustration était évidente dans ses yeux.

''Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je le veux tout autant que toi. Je sais qu'il n'y paraît pas mais je _pourrais_ vraiment te faire du mal.''

Bella souleva sa tête et baissa les yeux vers moi alors que j'étais allongé sur l'herbe. Sa mâchoire se serra et je savais qu'elle pensait, _planifiait_ , quelque chose. ''Toi et moi n'avons jamais fait ça, Edward. Aucun de nous ne sait à quoi s'attendre. Je pense qu'on devrait avancer à petit pas et développer ton contrôle.''

Était-elle toujours aussi déterminée ? Probablement. ''Peut-être.''

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et une expression têtue apparut sur son visage. Elle était adorable quand elle tentait de se mettre en colère, tel un chaton prêt à attaquer. ''Non, pas peut-être, c'est oui. Nous allons essayer. Tu vas m'écouter pour une fois parce que tu me le dois. Si ça devient trop intense, on s'arrêtera, sans avoir à se justifier. Je ne suis pas prête d'accepter de passer l'éternité avec un homme qui ne veut rien de moi qu'un vœu de célibat.''

Bella pouvait faire fondre le cœur de n'importe quel homme avec cette attitude. ''On essaierai, un jour.''

''Je te prends au mot, Masen,'' dit-elle sur un ton de défi, seulement pour rougir et baisser les yeux avant que je puisse réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

''Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé mon vrai nom. Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas.'' Je saisis sa joue brûlante dans la paume de ma main pour tourner son visage vers le mien.

''Tu seras toujours Edward Masen à mes yeux. Je sais que tu es un Cullen maintenant et je le respecte mais je sais d'où tu viens.''

Elle savait tellement de choses que j'ignorais. ''Chicago est un tel mystère pour moi. Je déteste être dans l'incapacité de tout me rappeler. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas retourné dans la maison.''

Bella me regarda brusquement, ''Elle t'appartient ?''

Je hochai la tête, ''Oui, Carlisle s'est assuré que j'hérite de tout ce qui venait de mes parents. Il a dit aux avocats que j'avais été affaibli par la grippe et qu'il me faudrait des mois pour me remettre complètement de l'intense fièvre que j'avais ressenti pendant si longtemps. J'ai aussi joué à l'aveugle puisqu'il a fallu des mois pour que mes yeux prennent la couleur dorée qu'ils ont maintenant. Je l'ai gardé à mon nom au fil des années. Bien sûr, je suis mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils maintenant.''

Bella rit doucement. ''Je veux y retourner. Même lorsque j'ai vécu à Chicago, je ne suis pas parvenue à passer devant cette maison. C'était trop douloureux.''

Une idée se forma dans mon esprit et je pouvais jurer que mon cœur glacé battit à la pensée. ''Les vacances arrivent dans deux semaines. On pourrait faire un petit voyage dans le temps et aller voir la maison si tu veux. J'ai un avocat à Chicago qui agit comme un super-intendant, gardant la maison propre et en bonne état. Je pourrais passer quelques coups de fil et faire en sorte que tout soit près d'ici là.''

Le beau visage de Bella s'éclaira d'un sourire. ''Je ne peux pas te dire à quelque point j'adorerai retourner là-bas avec toi. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à te souvenir de quelques évènements.''

Je soupirai, ressentant cette envie lancinante dans ma poitrine. C'était une émotion que Bella faisait souvent apparaître en moi. ''C'est d'accord alors. Je vais organiser tout ça dès qu'on sera rentré.''

Bella rit et applaudit comme un enfant excité par un cadeau. J'aimai la voir si heureuse. ''Ça va être quelque chose de bien pour nous, je le sais.''

 _Je l'espère mon amour. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose de bien._

* * *

 **A très bientôt pour la suite**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir, merci pour tous les commentaires :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **BPOV**

Les semaines qui suivirent notre décision de retourner à Chicago passèrent plus vite que je l'avais anticipé. Edward avait fait le nécessaire pour que la propriété soit prête pour notre arrivée et maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à faire les valises et monter dans l'avion. Les Cullens étaient ravis de notre idée de faire un voyage dans nos souvenirs, surtout Alice qui utilisait ces vacances comme une excuse pour m'emmener dans un centre commercial.

''D'accord, Bella, en mettant de côté ces bizarres malédictions, on a besoin d'agrandir ta garde-robe pour ton petit voyage à Chicago.''

Alice n'était rien de moins qu'implacable au sujet de mes vêtements. Entre les vacances et le fait d'avoir fait l'erreur de la remercier pour le nouveau jean qu'elle avait glissé dans mon placard, elle me faisait baisser ma garde. Elle était vraiment douée. ''Alice, j'ai bien assez de vêtements. Je suis sûre que je devrais m'en sortir.''

''Mais Bella ! Ça fait presque un mois que tu vis avec nous et tu n'as encore jamais fait les boutiques avec moi !''

Je levai les yeux au ciel. ''C'est juste Chicago. J'ai vécu là-bas, tout comme Edward.''

Alice se redressa, une lueur vicieuse dans le regard. ''Eh bien, tu devrais au moins me laisser te ravitailler en sous-vêtements aguicheurs. Sans distractions, ni interruptions, tu veux être toute sexy si et quand il décide de t'arracher tes habits, non ?''

Je sentis la chaleur intense de mes joues qui s'empourprèrent et déglutis. C'était un sujet humiliant mais je devais admettre y avoir réfléchi. Je voulais _vraiment_ essayer d'être aussi séduisante que possible pour Edward. J'avais souvent pensé depuis que nous avions planifié notre séjour que Chicago serait peut-être le dernier assaut contre ses défenses croulantes. Je levai les yeux vers Alice et vis son regard lointain avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle et me lance un sourire satisfait. ''Je vais demander à Rose et Esme si elles veulent se joindre à nous.''

Merde, Alice !

Je montai à l'étage pour enlever mon pyjama et mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus présentable. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer le genre de marathon qu'Alice allait me faire courir sous couvert d'une virée shopping. Elle était toujours si pleine de vie. Le fait que Jasper soit son âme sœur n'était pas une surprise. Il pouvait véritablement la calmer.

Tous les hommes de la famille avaient pris la direction du nord de la Californie pour chasser avant qu'Edward et moi ne partions tard dans la nuit de dimanche. Nous allions partir plus tôt mais Alice était venue à notre aide et nous avait informé que le temps à Chicago serait nuageux dès lundi. Cette information rendait les préparatifs plus faciles. Les humains avaient tendance à paniquer à la vue de choses étranges comme une peau scintillante.

Le centre commercial à Seattle était bondé lorsque nous arrivâmes. J'avais bien évidemment la sensation d'être une sans-abri en marchant côte à côte avec trois des plus belles femmes qui attirèrent sans surprise l'attention des gens dans la foule, avec Rose en particulier, qui aimait ça.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un magasin de vêtements féminins lorsqu'Alice s'arrêta brusquement. ''Vous savez, en y réfléchissant, allons regarder les sous-vêtements d'abord.''

Rose dut remarquer quelque chose qui m'échappa parce qu'un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et elle dit, ''Oh, non, ne faisons pas ça.''

Les yeux d'Esme se dirigèrent vers le magasin et un sourire tendu apparut sur son visage. ''Rosalie, ma chérie, ne faisons pas une scène.''

C'est quoi ce bazar ? Rose saisit ma main et m'entraina vers la boutique. ''Joue le jeu, Bella,'' chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander en quoi étais-je supposée jouer le jeu mais je vis un visage familier du coin de l'œil. ''Rose, allons ailleurs, je t'en prie !'' la suppliai-je.

''Plutôt partir en fumée,'' dit-elle doucement. Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle parla d'une voix normale, attirant par inadvertance l'attention de Carolyn. ''Alors, Bella, que penses-tu de cette robe bleue ?''

Je rougis lorsqu'elle mit la robe contre moi. ''C'est sympa, Rose.''

''Qu'en penses-tu, Alice ?''

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Esme et Alice se tenaient juste derrière moi. ''Tu as l'œil, Rose. Edward aime qu'elle porte cette couleur.''

Je jetai un regard en direction de Carolyn et, à mon plus grand désarroi, découvris elle me fixait. Elle avait une expression étrange sur le visage, entre un sourire et une grimace. Je me demandai si elle allait reconnaître verbalement ma présence ou partir. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver réponse à ma question.

''Bonjour, Bella ! C'est agréable de te voir.'' Sa voix était toute douce. Beaucoup trop douce. Je pouvais voir sa réprobation à peine voilée face à la situation.

Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu… ''Bonjour Carolyn. Je suis aussi ravie de vous voir.''

''Alors, je vois que tu restes chez les Cullens maintenant. Comment ça se passe ?'' Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je la vis clairement. Elle était arrogante et frivole. Une fois que je ne correspondais plus à l'image qu'elle avait en tête, elle m'avait jeté de sa maison.

Cette réalisation entraîna une intense colère à m'envahir et je luttai pour garder ma voix calme. ''C'est absolument merveilleux ! Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes avec un plus grand sens de la famille que Carlisle et Esme.''

''Qu'insinues-tu ?'' rétorqua Carolyn me jetant un regard noir.

Rosalie décida de partager son opinion avant que j'aie une chance de répondre. ''Ce que ma _sœur_ veut dire est que les Cullens règlent leurs problèmes comme une réelle famille le ferait. Ils ne rejettent pas les gens qui ne correspondent pas à l'image qu'ils avaient à l'esprit parce qu'ils n'ont aucune attente particulière d'adolescents venant d'environnements différents.''

Oh, stupide Carolyn. Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir affronter Rose ? Apparemment. ''Je n'aime pas ton ton, petite fille. Aucune de vous,'' commença-t-elle, regardant Esme en particulier, ''n'a ses propres enfants. Ils sont peut-être adultes mais j'en ai. Vous ne pouvez pas insinuer que je n'ai pas le sens de la famille simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter avoir une sale gosse ingrate qui n'est pas ma chair et mon sang dans ma propre maison.''

Alice, Rosalie et moi fîmes un pas en direction de Carolyn mais ce fut Esme qui nous arrêta dans notre élan. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle furie dans ses yeux. Sa famille était son existence entière. Elle semblait céleste et mortelle en même temps lorsqu'elle redressa ses épaules et s'avança vers Carolyn. J'étais intimidée et fascinée lorsqu'Esme se mit à parler. ''Mme Johnston, Bella n'est _pas_ une sale gosse ingrate pas plus que Rosalie une petite fille. J'aimerai aussi parler de mon opinion quant à votre idée déformée de la famille.

J'ai eu un fils. J'ai traversé les joies d'avoir une nouvelle vie se développer en moi, les douleurs de l'enfantement et l'amour inconditionnel ainsi que l'instinct de protéger le bébé que mon corps avait créé. Malheureusement, il est mort peu de temps après sa naissance et j'ai découvert que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfants. C'est un euphémisme que de dire que je fus dévastée. Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu était d'être mère, élever et éduquer mes enfants du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne pouvais pas avoir les miens mais j'ai vite réalisé qu'il y avait d'autres enfants dans le monde qui avaient autant besoin d'une mère que je voulais des enfants. C'était un choix.

Lorsque mon mari et moi décidâmes d'adopter, ce ne fut jamais dans l'idée d'essayer pour voir et d'abandonner si les choses devenaient trop compliquées. Nous le fîmes de tout notre cœur. J'aime ces enfants autant que j'aimais mon propre fils. Est-ce qu'ils me mettent en colère ? Oui. Est-ce qu'ils me font angoisser ? Oui. Est-ce qu'ils testent les limites de mes nerfs ? Oui. Est-ce que je les renverrais à cause de ça ? Bien sûr que non.

Une mère apprend autant de ses enfants qu'ils apprennent d'elle. Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avoir la chair et le sang. Une _famille_ est un groupe de gens qui prend le bon avec le mauvais et traverse le tout avec patience, compréhension et, au-dessus de tout, amour. Personne n'est parfait, Carolyn. Ne me _dites_ pas que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie d'avoir une famille. Je peux vous assurer que c'est tout le contraire. Maintenant,'' déclara-t-elle lui lança un regard empli de pitié, ''pourquoi vos enfants, _votre chair et votre sang_ , ne vous rendent visite qu'une fois par an alors que vous êtes si respectueuse et au fait de ce qu'une famille est ?''

J'aurai pu embrasser Esme alors que Carolyn se trouva pâle et sans voix. Je me sentis presque, _presque_ , désolée pour elle alors qu'elle sortit du magasin après avoir été vaincue. ''C'était sans pareil, Esme.'' Je l'étreignis aussi fort que j'en fus capable.

''Tu es la mère éternelle.'' Alice se joignis à l'étreinte.

''Je suis d'accord. Et Bella est vraiment notre sœur,'' déclara Rosalie prenant part à notre démonstration affective.

C'était merveilleux de me tenir là avec ces trois femmes. Rosalie avait enfin déclaré son approbation à ma présence et Esme m'avait défendu. Alice m'aimait depuis le début mais cela ne rendait pas ce moment moins spécial. Je faisais partie de leur famille. J'avais une place dans ce monde, en dehors d'Edward. J'avais maintenant une famille à qui je n'avais rien à cacher. Et ils m'avaient choisi parce qu'ils le voulaient.

 **EPOV**

Une semaine entière avec ma Bella, seuls. J'avais hâte. J'étais aussi terrifié. Elle était très directe en ce qui concernait notre relation intime depuis que nous avions décidés de retourner là où tout avait commencé. C'était… difficile de résister lorsqu'elle était si chaude et séductrice dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais vu un corps plus tentant que celui de Bella. Le simple acte de penser à elle faisait brûler un feu à travers mon être.

Pour tout arranger, Jasper ressentit cette dite sensation. ''On se sent un peu excité, hein ? Tu penses à la semaine prochaine ?''

''Va te faire voir,'' murmurai-je.

''Allez, Eddie. Tout va bien. Tu ferais mieux de t'envoyer en l'air d'autant de manière que possible dès dimanche.'' Oh, mon dieu, Emmett pouvait manquer totalement de tact.

''Tu l'énerves, Emmett,'' me défendit Jasper.

''Arrêtes de ressentir ses sentiments, mec.'' Je ris doucement alors que Jasper plaquait Emmett au sol sans effort.

''Je ne peux rien faire contre l'empathie, Emmett !'' Carlisle et moi nous regardâmes et secouâmes nos têtes. Jasper agissait comme un adulte mature, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett soit impliqué.

''Allez, messieurs. Rentrons retrouver nos compagnes, hein ?'' Carlisle calma la petite embrouille. Il était doué pour ça.

Notre chasse fut fructueuse et j'avais bu jusqu'à avoir la sensation du sang animal en train de clapoter en moi à chacun de mes pas. Je voulais m'assurer que j'étais assez nourri pour la semaine qui m'attendait, surtout que les grandes villes n'étaient pas pratiques pour chasser de larges proies à moins que je décide d'abandonner mon régime 'végétarien' pour un temps, ce que j'avais nullement l'intention de faire. J'étais juste heureux d'avoir eu l'opportunité de passer du temps avec mes frères et mon père avant de retourner à Chicago. Cela aidait pour légèrement calmer mes nerfs à vif.

Je conduisis, bien entendu, parce que j'étais le seul en mesure de nous ramener à pleine vitesse sans recevoir une seule amende grâce à mon petit talent. Carlisle était assis à côté de moi tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper occupaient la banquette arrière. Je songeai à Bella, simplement parce qu'elle semblait être la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser maintenant, lorsque Jasper me posa une question. ''Es-tu sûr de pouvoir résister à toute cette semaine seul avec Bella ?''

Je réfléchis à sa question avant de répondre. J'étais nerveux à cause de ce qu'elle voulait de moi et j'avais la sensation qu'elle passerait par toutes les étapes nécessaires dans sa quête de nous voir faire l'amour pendant que nous étions à Chicago. ''Je peux le gérer, Jazz.''

''Tu peux supporter sa proximité ? Tu sais ce qu'Alice a vu.''

Je savais ce qu'elle avait vu. Ça n'arrêtait pas de changer, les contours perpétuellement flous mais ça finissait invariablement par des ecchymoses sur le corps de Bella et ma colère tandis qu'elle m'assurait de son bien-être. ''Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal.''

''Alors, mords un oreiller ou autre… ou casse la tête-de-lit au lieu de la tenir,'' proposa Emmett. J'aurais ignoré ses suggestions à n'importe quel autre moment mais ce qu'il dit ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée.

''Je vais garder ça en tête, Emmett,'' admis-je avec réticence. ''Pourquoi est-il si difficile de se contrôler quand il s'agit de sexe ?'' marmonnai-je dans un souffle. Audition vampirique… Emmett. Oh non !

''Eh bien, Edward, quand nous euh… _éjaculons_ , c'est comme une expérience religieuse. Tu vois Dieu pendant quelques secondes et tu perds le contrôle de ton corps durant cet instant. Je suis sûr que tu as dû voir des choses originales dans ta vie, avec les pensées des autres.''

Emmett essayait certes d'être délicat avec cette conversation mais j'aurais rougi comme Bella si j'en avais été capable. ''Penser et le vivre sont deux choses totalement différentes, Emmett.''

''Tu peux te lancer dans l'autosatisfaction avec ta main !''

Quoi ? ''D'accord, je pense que cette conversation est terminée,'' dis-je avec dédain. Je n'allais _pas_ parler de masturbation avec ma famille.

''Il n'y a rien de mal à faire ça, mais ok,'' rétorqua Emmett, haussant les épaules avant de s'enfoncer dans le siège.

Le chemin du retour se fit rapidement et silencieusement après cette petite discussion et bientôt l'anticipation de revoir Bella reprit sa place dans mon esprit alors que j'arrivai à la maison. Je savais qu'elle serait endormie, il était déjà 4h du matin, mais la voir dormir serait suffisant pour moi. J'avais la sensation qu'il me manquait une partie vitale de mon être lorsqu'elle était loin de moi et je n'aimais pas avoir à gérer ça.

Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper coururent tous vers leurs partenaires et je me précipitai à l'étage. Je souris de savoir que je n'étais plus seul et que j'avais quelqu'un pour qui revenir. Bien qu'elle dorme, je ne pus retenir ma joie rien qu'en la voyant là, dans mon lit. Je me couchai doucement à ses côtés, pour ne pas la déranger, et observai son visage. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres et une fois encore, je souhaitai être capable de lire dans ses pensées.

 _Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis deux jours à cause d'un voyage d'affaires auquel je dus participer avec mon père. Je n'avais pas aimé être loin d'elle et j'étais déterminé, alors que je me faufilai dans l'espace entre sa maison et celle mitoyenne, à rassembler le courage de toquer à sa fenêtre. Aller chez elle au milieu de la nuit, probablement l'effrayer dans le but d'attirer son attention était quelque chose qui ne me ressemblait vraiment pas. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce besoin d'être près d'elle. L'amour faisait faire des choses folles à ses victimes. C'était la seule manière de justifier mes actes._

 _Sa fenêtre était dans le coin à l'arrière et je fus soudain soulagé que sa chambre ne soit pas installée au deuxième étage. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour moi. Je trouvai un cageot posé près du porche et l'utilisai pour me hisser à la hauteur de sa fenêtre et toquai doucement._

 _Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque Bella ouvrit les rideaux rapidement, vêtue seulement de sa chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux étaient lâches et tombaient en vagues autour de ses épaules et la lampe à huile qui brûlait dans sa chambre projetait une lueur orangée autour d'elle qui la faisait ressembler encore plus à un ange que d'habitude. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en me voyant et je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement._

 _Elle ouvrit silencieusement sa fenêtre et passa sa tête par l'ouverture. ''Que fais-tu là, Edward ?''_

 _Je respirai son odeur et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. J'étais à la maison. ''Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'au diner demain soir pour te voir. Ça déjà bien trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois.''_

 _Elle rit doucement. ''Je prévoyais de venir en avance. Mais il semble que tu as été plus rapide que moi''._

 _Son souffle chaud caressa mes joues froides et je tendis la main pour la toucher. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tourna son visage dans ma paume pour y déposer un baiser. ''Viens à l'intérieur,'' chuchota-t-elle en s'éloignant de l'ouverture._

 _Je passai une jambe par-dessus le rebord aussi silencieusement que possible, espérant ne pas perdre mon appui sur le cageot. Avec un peu de talent et beaucoup de chance, je parvins à me glisser dans sa chambre sans être trop bruyant. Nous nous tînmes immobiles, à écouter pendant quelques instants, priant que je n'avais pas réveillé ses parents avec ma petite escapade nocturne._

'' _Tout semble être bon,'' rit doucement Bella contre mon torse._

 _Je tins son corps chaud étroitement contre le mien, savourant le fait qu'elle était parfaitement à sa place dans mes bras. Je pressai mon visage dans ses cheveux et inhalai, laissant son odeur envahir mon corps comme si elle était le remède à la douleur dans ma poitrine. Ça marchait. ''Tu m'as tellement manqué.''_

'' _Tu m'as aussi manqué. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là,'' chuchota-t-elle, levant son visage vers le mien._

 _Une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant brillait dans ses yeux sombres et je poussai un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle m'entraina à tomber sur son lit. J'ajustai mes jambes et tendis les bras vers elle mais elle semblait avoir une différente idée en tête. Elle rit doucement et chevaucha mes hanches, me maintenant sous elle. ''Bella, ce n'est pas correct.''_

'' _Et entrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille en plein milieu de la nuit l'est ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit, Edward Masen.''_

 _Elle me tenait. ''Tu es en train d'abuser de moi.''_

'' _Peut-être,'' chuchota-t-elle, joueuse, plaçant des baisers le long de ma mâchoire avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres._

 _J'attirai son visage contre le mien, écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes, désireux de la sentir contre moi. Ses cheveux tombèrent de chaque côté de mon visage et son odeur était la seule que je pouvais sentir, envoyant une vague d'excitation à travers mon corps. Sentir son parfum n'était pas assez, je voulais y goûter aussi. Je nous choquai tous les deux en traçant ses lèvres avec ma langue, espérant obtenir réponse à la demande insistante de mon acte._

 _Bella n'avait pas l'habitude de décevoir et sa langue au goût de cannelle passa entre mes lèvres, explorant, bataillant avec la mienne. Je grognai lorsqu'elle pressa avec insistance ses hanches sur les miennes, entrainant une certaine partie de mon corps à se durcir contre elle. Sans réfléchir, je nous fis rouler pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle et m'installai entre ses cuisses, désirant ressentir une friction._

'' _Edward,'' hoqueta-t-elle, cambrant son dos, me donnant accès pour pouvoir embrasser son cou et ses épaules. Sa robe était retroussée autour de ses hanches et mes mains remontèrent le long de son corps pour saisir un sein. J'étais fiévreux de désir alors que je fis rouler la pointe érigée entre mon pouce et mon index, entrainant un doux gémissement de l'ange sous moi._

 _Oui ! hurlait mon esprit lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, ajoutant au besoin déjà douloureusement tendu dans mon pantalon. La main de Bella se faufila pour ouvrir le bouton et faire descendre la fermeture à glissière, me faisant frissonner d'anticipation. J'avais hâte de sentir sa chaleur autour de cette partie de moi. Je ne voulais rien de plus que d'être en elle, de lui faire l'amour._

 _Attends… grognai-je intérieurement. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Nous ne pouvions pas faire ça. Nous n'étions pas mariés et des impairs pouvaient arrivées. Je ne pouvais pas prendre sa vertu de cette manière. Je connaissais des personnes qui jouaient avec le feu mais j'avais été élevé mieux que ça. Un enfant pouvait être le résultat de faire quelque chose de si sacré lorsque nous n'étions pas prêts. La société saurait que nous avions été imprudents. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Bella, pas encore._

'' _Mon amour, nous devons nous arrêter.''_

 _Bella soupira de frustration et fit tomber ses bras. ''Pourquoi ?''_

'' _Nous serons marié à l'automne, Bella. Nous devons attendre, mon amour.'' Elle grogna et je partageai sa insatisfaction. Cela devait être tout aussi difficile pour elle._

'' _Nous nous arrêtons. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis frustrée et que je pense que c'est idiot d'attendre.''_

 _Je souris contre son épaule et nous roulai pour pouvoir l'installer dans le creux de mes bras. ''Je ressens la même chose, Bella. Je te prie de me croire lorsque je te dis te vouloir plus que tout.''_

 _Elle eut un sourire en coin, ''Tu ne vas rien faire pour maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?''_

 _Je plaçai des baisers sur son visage et dit, ''Très bientôt, mon amour, très bientôt.''_

Mon souvenir se dissipa et je posai les yeux sur mon ange endormi. Je le lui devais. Je l'avais désiré tout autant et avais quasiment pris possession d'elle lorsque j'étais toujours humain. Je compris maintenant sa frustration, d'être au point de départ d'un feu mais ne pas avoir l'étincelle nécessaire devait être insupportable pour elle. De plus, elle avait dû attendre 90 ans pour moi en se souvenant des sensations et sachant ce qui l'attendait. Je pouvais le lui donner. Elle m'avait déjà offert tellement plus que j'aurai pensé pouvoir demander.

Oui Bella. Bientôt, mon amour.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir. Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **BPOV**

La ville venteuse, là où tout avait commencé.

Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais partie de Chicago, mais bien sûr, y revenir avec Edward entrainait mon cœur à avoir de drôles de réactions. Notre vol avait été confortable et, comme l'avait promis Alice, nous arrivâmes dans la grisaille. Il ne pleuvait pas encore mais le vent soufflait furieusement et de sombres nuages apparaissent dans le paysage. J'avais quand même la sensation de rentrer à la maison. Avec Edward à mes côtés, cette sensation était maintenant complète.

Edward avait commandé un chauffeur pour venir nous récupérer à l'aéroport et nous amener à la maison de son enfance. A mes yeux, ça semblait un peu ostentatoire de traverser les rues de Chicago en limousine mais Edward avait insisté. Cela m'aurait suffi si nous avions loué une Volvo.

Mes nerfs étaient à vif alors que nous approchions du quartier dans lequel se trouvait la maison des Masens. Les quatre-vingt-dix dernières années avaient bien évidemment changé l'environnement. Je n'avais aucun doute que la maison d'Edward devait être évalué à plusieurs millions, prenant en considération le fait qu'il avait quelques hectares de terrain attachés à la propriété.

''Ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu à cet endroit,'' chuchota Edward si doucement que je n'étais pas certaine de l'avoir entendu alors que nous arrivions à destination. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et il paya le chauffeur avant de retirer nos bagages du coffre avec facilité, clairement plus préparé que je ne l'étais.

''Pas autant que pour moi,'' ajoutai-je après coup, levant enfin les yeux pour observer ce qui m'entourait.

Elle se tenait là avec tout autant de charme qu'elle en avait eu la première fois que je l'avais vu. Je savais, sans me poser de questions, que cette maison était belle et prestigieuse de l'extérieur mais qu'elle représentait le confort et le foyer à l'intérieur. Je savais qu'au coin, derrière les arbres, se trouvait un jardin où Edward et moi avions échangé notre premier baiser et commencé cette folle aventure. Cet endroit avait été le havre dans lequel nous avions développé et nourris notre relation un amour qui défiait le temps et échappait à la mort.

Je savais maintenant pourquoi j'avais évité cette maison lorsque j'étais revenue vivre à Chicago. Ça ramenait des souvenirs chers à mon cœur. Edward ne mentait pas lorsqu'il avait dit avoir gardé les lieux entretenus durant toutes ces années. Je compris alors que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de son humanité, un endroit qui lui rappelait d'où il venait, où son histoire avait débuté. Je frissonnai alors que nous montions les marches vers le perron. Quatre-vingt-dix années de vide, et nous voilà enfin main dans la main. Je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaitre la sensation que c'était supposée arriver comme ça.

''De retour à la maison,'' chuchota Edward, tournant la vieille poignée en cuir et m'entrainant à l'intérieur.

Je fus submergée par la nostalgie et les souvenirs de m'être tenue dans cette entrée m'envahirent. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux alors que l'écho de la voix de mon père, et de celle d'Edward Sénior, résonna dans mon oreille. Je regardai l'escalier et revit Elizabeth les descendre, ressentant à nouveau combien elle m'avait impressionné. Son sourire chaleureux et la manière dont elle avait si facilement rit fit exploser la barrière à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et je laissai toutes les émotions me frapper.

Les larmes brouillaient ma vue et je souris, non seulement parce que j'étais heureuse mais aussi parce que j'avais survécu. J'avais brûlé. Je m'étais détournée de ma famille non pas parce que je le voulais mais parce que c'était nécessaire. J'avais quitté le confort de ma vie avant d'être véritablement prête à franchir ce pas parce que je n'avais pas assez de temps. J'avais caché l'idée d'être avec Edward dans un coin de mon cœur parce que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il se souviendrait de moi et j'avais eu peur des conséquences que cela aurait sur moi. J'avais dormi dans des centres d'accueil pour sans-abris et travaillé dans des endroits étranges jusqu'à ce que je pense enfin mourir de fatigue. J'avais même pris la décision de rentrer dans le système des familles d'accueil juste pour protéger ce secret.

J'avais toujours avancé même lorsque tout ce que je voulais était d'abandonner. Ma vie était loin de ce que j'avais imaginé la première fois que j'avais franchi le seuil de cette maison, vraiment très loin. Cependant, j'étais là, découvrant ce qui comptait vraiment. J'avais aimé ces gens, mes parents ainsi que ceux d'Edward, et j'avais aimé Edward. Les 90 dernières années avaient eu des conséquences sur ma santé mentale mais j'étais revenue à mon point de départ. Je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter. Je n'avais plus à être seule. Je pouvais enfin respirer et laisser un peu de la peine de côté. J'avais retrouvé Edward, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais cru possible pour moi, pour nous. Plus encore, il me connaissait avant que tout se produise. Il me connaissait lorsque j'étais encore innocente, à la découverte du monde et il m'aimait quand même.

Je savais maintenant que toutes les mauvaises choses qui s'étaient produites avaient un but. Nous nous étions retrouvés, lorsque le moment était bon. Cette malédiction qui planait au-dessus de nous ne pouvait pas nous briser parce que nous avions eu le temps de nous préparer à l'autre, sans le savoir. J'avais acquis une force intérieure pour la supporter et Edward avait acquis le contrôle indispensable pour l'endurer. La meilleure part de ma vie n'était pas brisée et ne le serait jamais. Bien que toute cette souffrance ait été nécessaire, j'aurais dû avoir plus de foi.

''Tout va bien, mon amour ?''

Bien que je sourisse, les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. ''On y est arrivé, Edward.''

''Que veux-tu dire ?''

J'essuyai mes larmes et regardai dans ses yeux dorés, cherchant les mots qui lui feraient comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait pour moi. ''J'avais abandonné tout ça. Je t'avais abandonné et caché dans mon cœur pour toujours. J'ai eu tellement tort. Au moment où je pensai que rien de bon ne m'arriverait jamais et que je l'avais accepté, tu es revenu. Sans que cela soit littéral, je viens de réaliser que les 90 années passées n'étaient pas pour que la vie m'endurcisse et me rende amère. Non, nous faisions lentement notre chemin vers l'autre. Nous y sommes arrivés.''

''Oui, on l'a fait.'' Edward me tint contre son torse. Le fait de l'avoir à mes côtés rendait les choses beaucoup plus agréables.

''Est-ce que le piano est toujours dans la salle à manger ?'' demandai-je, désireuse d'explorer le reste de la maison.

''Tu te souviens ?'' dit Edward avec un sourire.

''C'est l'endroit où je t'ai vu pour la première fois,'' répondis-je, marchant dans l'entrée, décorée du papier peint bleu argenté, qui conduisait à ladite salle. L'horloge à pendule que j'avais autrefois admirée se tenait toujours dans le coin. Je fermai les yeux et me souvins du tintement du piano dans la pièce voisine tandis qu'Elizabeth Masen passait ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'expliquait que c'était Edward.

''A quoi penses-tu, Bella ?''

Je souris avec mélancolie et entrai dans la salle que je retrouvais dans le même état qu'autrefois. La table, la cheminée, le piano rien n'avait changé, pas même Edward et moi, bien que la couleur de ses yeux ne soit plus verte. ''Je me souviens de tout dans le moindre détail. J'aimerai que tu sois capable de lire dans mes pensées pour un moment.''

''Moi aussi. Il n'y a vraiment aucune logique dans la façon dont je me souviens des choses. Je me serais souvenu de toi bien plus tôt si c'était lié à des objets.'' Les yeux d'Edward reflétaient la tristesse de son aveu.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et pressai mes lèvres contre sa mâchoire. ''Tu jouais un morceau de Beethoven et je me tenais là avec ta mère, en train de te regarder. Tu semblais si sérieux, tes sourcils froncés tandis que tu jouais. Ta concentration m'a attiré. Je suppose que j'étais _éblouie._ ''

''Je me demande si tu m'as ébloui.''

''Je ne fus pas vraiment gentille avec toi,'' admis-je, resserrant mon étreinte.

Edward rit avec légèreté et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. ''Avais-je mérité des rebuffades ?''

Je levai les yeux vers lui et mordis ma lèvre avant de lui sourire. ''Un peu, oui. Je t'ai estimé machiste mais en vérité, je ne te comprenais pas encore. Les membres du sexe opposé ne m'avaient jamais parlé que comme si je n'avais qu'un tout petit cerveau. Mais pas toi. J'étais déjà sur la défense avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas nécessaire.''

''Apparemment, tu as fait quelque chose de juste.''

''Oui, on dirait bien.''

Je me dirigeai vers le piano, retirai la protection sur les touches, pressai quelques-unes et souris au son irrégulier que cela produisit. Je n'avais pas appris à bien jouer même si Edward avait tenté de m'apprendre quelques mélodies lorsqu'il était encore humain. Je ris, un souvenir furtif me venant à l'esprit, et levai les yeux vers Edward alors que je m'assis sur le banc.

''Cette chanson est dédiée à Edward Masen, qui me l'a appris en décembre 1917,'' annonçai à voix basse.

Edward était clairement amusé lorsque je commençai la douce mélodie de ' _Ah ! vous dirai-je, maman ?'._ C'était un morceau facile qui n'utilisait que six notes. Je me souvins de ma fierté lorsque je l'avais appris.

''Bravo !'' hurla Edward tout en applaudissant lorsque j'appuyai sur la dernière touche.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire tomber ma tête en arrière et de rire. J'étais heureuse, vraiment véritablement heureuse. C'était une sensation merveilleuse que d'être là avec Edward. ''Merci !''

Edward prit place à mes côtés sur le banc et tapota sur quelques notes, semblant légèrement nerveux. Je reconnus la mélodie presque instantanément et mes yeux s'embuèrent. ''Je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis quasiment un siècle.''

''Je m'en suis souvenu le jour où tu es venue vivre avec nous. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour te la jouer.'' Edward embrassa ma joue et continua à jouer ma berceuse.

Je reposai ma tête contre son épaule et écoutai la musique douce et légèrement mélancolique qu'il avait écrit pour moi toutes ces années auparavant. J'étais une femme incroyablement chanceuse d'avoir un homme tel que lui dans ma vie. Je souris et suivis la mélodie en tapant du pied seulement pour l'entendre s'arrêter brusquement. Je fronçai les sourcils et levai les yeux pour voir que ceux d'Edward étaient fermés et que son corps était tendu. Alarmée, je me connectai à son esprit.

 **EPOV**

 _J'avais entendu l'arrivée de nos invités, la famille Swan avait dit mon père. Charles Swan était un de ses bons partenaires d'affaires dont il avait fait la connaissance durant l'été alors qu'il visitait New York. Il avait persuadé Charles de déménager à Chicago pour s'associer dans une nouvelle affaire financière. Il m'avait aussi dit que les Swans avaient une fille du même âge que moi, Isabella. J'étais frustré que mon père paraisse pousser des femmes frivoles et insipides près de moi. J'étais presque un homme et je comprenais le principe de la cour mais cela ne m'intéressait pas. Mon piano et la guerre étaient mes seules préoccupations et j'étais arrivé au point de rupture avec ce petit jeu de rencontres fortuites avec les beaux partis de la bonne société._

 _Ce fut ainsi qu'au lieu d'accueillir les Swans dans l'entrée à côté de mes parents, je décidai de m'asseoir à mon piano et de me mettre à jouer. Cela me permettait toujours d'éclaircir ma tête et de me préparer à l'ouragan créé par le rejet de filles trop enthousiastes. Malheureusement, les Swans allaient rester avec nous quelques semaines en attendant que les travaux se terminent dans leur nouvelle maison. J'espérai qu'il ne serait pas trop compliqué d'éviter cette Isabella._

 _Je fermai les yeux et laissai mes doigts voler sur les touches en ivoire, poussant mon esprit à atteindre cet endroit où ne se trouvait rien d'autre que la musique et les sensations qu'elle me faisait ressentir. J'aimai me perdre dans les notes et m'échapper du monde. C'était les rares fois où je ne prenais pas le temps de trop réfléchir ou m'inquiéter de tout. Je ne faisais qu'exister._

'' _C'est notre fils, Edward Junior. Il a un talent musical, comme moi,'' entendis-je ma mère dire à quelqu'un, probablement Isabella._

 _Ma mère et moi étions proches et elle comprenait mes réticences à choisir une épouse. Je ne voulais pas un joli petit trophée qui provenait d'une bonne famille avec de l'argent. Mes parents furent chanceux aucun d'eux n'avait beaucoup de possessions lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent et tombèrent amoureux. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes justifications que moi dans leur choix. Peut-être que j'étais égoïste mais je souhaiterai presque que nous soyons encore pauvres. Ce fut leur début mais avec la détermination de mon père et son dur labeur, il parvint à faire fortune. Il était charismatique et intelligence en plus d'être doté d'une capacité remarquable pour trouver les bonnes opportunités. Il disait toujours que ma mère était la meilleure décision qu'il n'avait jamais prise. Je voulais être en mesure de dire la même chose en me mariant. Je ne voulais pas partager ma vie avec quelqu'un que je pouvais à peine supporter. Je voulais être avec une personne sans laquelle je ne pouvais pas vivre._

 _Je finis ma composition et levai les yeux, seulement pour voir ma mère se tenir là, sous l'arche, son bras autour des épaules d'une fille qui devait avoir mon âge. Isabelle Swan me regardait et je me sentis soudain intimidé. Ce fut à cause de ses yeux, remplis de curiosité alors que son visage restait relativement impassible. Elle semblait… lasse, si ma connaissance des émotions était correcte. Sa posture était celle de quelqu'un de fier et aucun sourire machinal ne se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Un petit pincement se fit ressentir dans ma poitrine face à cette réalisation. Je voulais qu'elle sourît._

 _Ma mère brisa ma paralysie en se mettant à parler. ''Edward, je voudrais te présenter Isabella Swan.''_

 _Mes bonnes manières me revinrent et je marchai vers elle, lui offrant un demi-sourire, espérant qu'elle saisisse cette opportunité pour sourire en retour. Elle ne le fit pas. ''Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Isabella.''_

'' _Moi, de même.'' Sa voix rauque envoya un frisson le long de mon dos. Elle tendit sa main vers moi et j'allais y déposer un baiser lorsque quelque chose me surpris lorsque nos peaux se touchèrent, ce fut comme un choc électrique. Nous nous serrâmes rapidement les mains et s'éloignâmes, tout en gardant nos yeux fixés sur l'autre. Le plissement de ses paupières m'indiqua qu'elle l'avait aussi ressenti._

 _Ma mère me lança un étrange petit sourire et je savais qu'elle me parlerait de quelque chose lorsque le moment serait plus approprié. ''Et si nous allions nous installer pour le dîner ?''_

'' _Oui, Mère.''_

 _Isabella et moi la suivirent vers la table de la salle à manger et, après être présenté à Charles et Renée Swan qui étaient arrivés dans la pièce avec mon père, nous prîmes place autour de la table. Je m'assis face à Isabella et observai, fasciné, alors qu'elle déroula sa serviette et la déposa sur ses genoux. Je détestai que la table soit dans mon champ de vision et m'empêche de regarder ses mains, délicates et féminines. Je me sentis idiot lorsque ses yeux se levèrent et se posèrent sur les miens, une boule se formant dans ma gorge. Ses yeux m'observaient comme si elle me scrutait. J'avais la sensation qu'il m'était nécessaire de me redresser et de tenter de dompter mes cheveux un peu mieux. Son effet sur moi était non seulement instantané mais aussi puissant et sans fondement, je ne le comprenais pas._

 _Oliver servit l'agneau avec la sauce à la menthe et les pommes de terre nouvelles, l'un de mes repas préférés et nous commençâmes tous à avoir une conversation informelle._

'' _Alors, Edward, ton père me dit que tu considères rejoindre les grands patriotes de ce pays et t'engager dans l'armée cet été,'' commenta Charles._

 _J'avalai ma nourriture et hochai la tête. ''Oui, je considère le faire, au plus grand désarroi de ma mère mais je trouve que les soldats qui se battent pour leur pays méritent gloire et respect.''_

'' _Tu es un jeune homme bien brave,'' ajouta Renée avec un sourire._

'' _Je vous remercie, Renée,'' dis-je chaleureusement._

 _Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Bella ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais lorsque sa mère s'exprima, elle serra ses lèvres et se remit à manger. Je ne voulais rien de plus que réentendre sa voix, je tournai donc ma complète attention vers elle et demandai, ''Qu'alliez-vous dire Isabella ?''_

 _Elle posa sa fourchette et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'étais surpris par l'intelligence et la conviction que j'y vis. Je voulais connaître son esprit. ''J'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander, Edward, où est la gloire dans le fait de participer à une guerre qui laisse non seulement des hommes mais aussi des familles brisés ? A New York, nous vivions à côté de la famille McGregor dont le fils Alec est parti se battre avec les mêmes notions que vous nous avez présentés, pour revenir en novembre dernier aveugle et dans l'incapacité de pouvoir marcher. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous êtes prêt à risquer ? C'était un homme fier et maintenant il dépend de ses parents et des infirmières.''_

 _Personne ne me l'avait jamais dit comme ça. Malheureusement, j'étais têtu. ''Si je meurs ou deviens handicapé à cause de tels évènements, je sais que cela ne sera pas en vain.''_

'' _Êtes-vous vraiment si égoïste ? Si quelque chose vous arrivait, ce qui ne semble pas incommun dans cette guerre : soit vous mourrez et laissez vos parents sans enfant, soit vous êtes handicapé, vous les obligez à s'occuper de vous jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.''_

'' _C'est peut-être le cas mais ne serait-ce pas plus égoïste de ma part, en tant qu'homme en bonne santé, de ne pas aider notre pays à apporter justice contre les Allemands qui tuent des innocents ?''_

 _Isabella grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu être fait par une autre fille. Sa frustration était évidente dans le magnifique rougissement qui coloraient ses joues. ''C'est véritablement un monde fou si quelqu'un pense que tuer des gens qui en tuent d'autres est une façon de justifier un acte meurtrier en général. Cela ne vous rend pas meilleur qu'eux. Pouvez-vous honnêtement regarder un homme droit dans les yeux et appuyer sur la gâchette ? Pourriez-vous trouver le courage en vous de faire tomber des bombes sur des zones sachant que des innocents sont mélangés avec les méchants ?''_

 _Perce-moi avec tes mots, Isabella. J'en veux plus. ''Vous ne connaissez pas mon opinion en ce qui concerne ce genre d'actions.''_

'' _Alors, je vous en prie, Edward, apprenez-moi. J'aimerai savoir comment vous justifier de telles atrocités autrement qu'en disant qu'elles ne seront pas commises en vain.'' Un nouveau frisson parcouru mon corps en l'entendant prononcer mon nom._

'' _Peut-être à un autre moment,'' contrai-je. Je ne savais que dire d'autre._

'' _Je vous prend au mot,'' dit-elle, m'offrant ce sourire que j'avais tant voulu. C'était plus narquois qu'autre chose mais c'était quand même un sourire._

'' _Absolument.''_

'' _Splendide, Isabella. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils céder en premier lors d'une discussion sur ce sujet,'' entendis-je ma mère lui chuchoter._

 _C'était la vérité. J'étais assez bon à argumenter et obtenir gain de cause mais avec Isabella, cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Il était évident qu'elle était perspicace et une excellente diplomate. Venait-elle de me révéler une part d'elle qui montrait clairement qu'elle s'intéressait plus aux choses importantes qu'aux fêtes et à la mode comme la plupart de la gente féminine ? Ses conclusions passionnées et l'assurance avec laquelle elle s'était exprimée me désarçonnaient. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais je voulais en apprendre plus sur elle._

'' _Je m'excuse pour l'attitude de ma fille, Edward. Elle lit bien trop,'' déclara Renée, la regardant avec dédain. Isabella avait manifestement franchi une limite contre laquelle sa mère l'avait averti._

 _Bien que je dus quelque peu ravaler ma fierté, je ne changerai rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. ''Il n'est pas nécessaire d'offrir des excuses. L'avis d'Isabella est tout aussi important que le mien, bien qu'ils diffèrent.''_

 _Renée hocha la tête et Isabella me regarda avec des yeux enchanteurs. Ils me fascinaient et je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard. Mon cœur fit une étrange embardée lorsqu'elle me sourit, un vrai cette fois, et me dit silencieusement 'merci'. Je souris en retour et haussa un peu les épaules. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas._

 _Le diner se termina et les Swans montèrent se coucher tôt après avoir voyagé une bonne partie de la journée. J'étais assis dans ma chambre, sachant qu'Isabella se trouvait dans la pièce voisine. Je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait. Peut-être était-elle en train de lire ? Sa mère avait dit qu'elle lisait trop. Je doutai que quelqu'un puisse trop lire. Le besoin que j'éprouvai de lui parler était presque vital. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de similaire auparavant. Conscient d'être complètement fou, je saisis ma veste dans le placard et sortis sur le balcon._

 _Mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine en me retrouvant face à face avec Isabella. Comment avais-je pus oublier que sa chambre était aussi connectée à ce balcon ?_

'' _Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il y a avait quelqu'un dehors,'' bredouillai-je. L'odeur des freesias était forte dans l'air. Son parfum m'intoxiquait._

'' _Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires, Edward. C'est votre maison. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais.''_

'' _Je comprends le besoin,'' dis-je, observant son profil. Elle avait une couverture enroulée autour de ses épaules et ses cheveux étaient libres des épingles et tombaient en vagues sur son dos. Je voulais les toucher. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec la lueur de la lune illuminant sa peau pâle et translucide. Je dus combattre le désir de passer mes bras autour d'elle, d'être près d'elle._

'' _Vous jouez très bien le piano.''_

 _Je fus surpris par sa voix qui me fit sortir de mes rêveries. Elle m'avait fait un compliment. Mon cœur reprit vie et se mit à battre rapidement. ''Moi, j'admire votre intelligence.''_

'' _Pensiez-vous que je n'en aurais pas ?''_

 _Le feu dans ses yeux et le resserrement de sa mâchoire la rendirent encore plus belle que toutes les autres filles sur lesquelles j'avais posé les yeux. ''La plupart d'entre vous ne l'êtes pas trop.''_

 _Isabella fit un son dédaigneux et sa main se souleva tout à coup, un de ses doigts délicats se pressant dans mon torse. ''La plupart d'entre nous ne le sommes pas ? Pensez-vous que biologiquement, être une femme nous réfrène d'être en mesure de comprendre le monde qui nous entoure ? Je suis insultée que vous puissiez dire quelque chose de si obtus. Je peux vous assurer que j'ai appris à une vitesse qui peut rivaliser celle de n'importe quel homme.''_

'' _Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ce n'est pas sorti proprement,'' tentai-je d'expliquer. Je pris sa petite main dans la mienne pour qu'elle arrête de creuser un trou dans mon sternum. J'aimais la sensation que je ressentis en la tenant._

'' _Vous semblez avoir un don pour être incapable de vous exprimer correctement.''_

 _Je soupirai et reposai mes yeux sur elle. ''Je vais être honnête avec vous. J'ai été soumis à cette affaire de faire la cour qui est supposément nécessaire à mon développement pour devenir un homme. Toutes les filles que j'ai rencontré semblent seulement intéressée par les choses matérielles ou les évènements sociaux, pas les choses qui m'intéressent moi. Je suis intrigué d'être capable de parler politique avec vous parce qu'autre que ma mère, je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille qui avait pris le temps d'étudier des sujets qui sont considérés comme des affaires d'hommes. Vous ne restez pas assise à vous taire. J'admire votre manière de penser. Je trouve ça rafraîchissant.''_

'' _Je suis heureuse de savoir que je vous fascine tant. Je suis fatiguée. Merci de vous être prêtez au jeu pour la soirée. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.'' J'étais choqué de la voir arracher sa main de ma prise, se détourner, et se retirer dans sa chambre._

 _Je désirai pouvoir continuer à lui parler. Je ne voulais pas l'offenser mais j'avais la sensation que c'était quand même le cas. Je regardai sa fenêtre et réfléchis sur la tournure inattendue de la soirée. J'avais rencontré une fille qui était intelligente. Je lui avais parlé, l'avais offensé et n'avais pas eu la chance de m'excuser. J'étais quasiment certain qu'elle me détestait. Et j'étais certain qu'elle était exactement ce que j'avais toujours recherché. Je voulais Isabella Swan. Pour autant que cela semblait fou et que cela allait trop vite, je savais qu'elle était la bonne pour moi. J'étais capable d'être impitoyablement arrogant mais elle était parvenue à me faire tomber de mon piédestal et nourrit ma curiosité sans même essayer. En temps normal, j'aurais vaincu et fuis si quelqu'un m'avait parlé de cette manière. Mais non, j'en voulais plus. Je voulais, non j'_ allais _la faire me voir. Le vrai Edward. Elle était la seule avec qui je voulais partager cette partie de moi._

Bella était assise à côté de moi sur le banc lorsque je rouvris les yeux. Elle me sourit, penaude, et je sus qu'elle venait de voir la même chose que moi. ''Tu étais incroyablement désagréable avec moi, Bella.''

''Je tentai avec énormément de volonté de cacher le fait que je trouvais que tu étais le plus homme sur lequel j'avais posé les yeux. Tu m'avais dans la paume de ta main dès l'instant où tu as dit à ma mère que mon opinion avait autant d'importance que la tienne.''

Je ris. ''Tu as toujours été fougueuse, hein ?''

''J'aime penser que je le suis mais seulement lorsque c'est nécessaire. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment me présenter autrement que telle que j'étais. Nous avions seulement 16 ans. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ta proximité. Je n'étais pas vraiment offensée.''

L'effet que nous avions l'un sur l'autre avait toujours été instantané. J'aimai le savoir. Il restait une chose qui titillait ma curiosité. ''Tu avais 16 ans lorsque j'ai été transformé. Pourquoi prétends-tu avoir 17 ans éternellement ?''

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je souris un peu, trouvant ça adorable. ''C'est le dernier anniversaire que j'ai célébré avait d'être complètement certaine que j'étais bloquée dans le temps, pour ainsi dire. Tu avais aussi 16 ans.''

Je ris avec dérision. ''J'étais à trois semaines de mon 17e anniversaire. Trois semaines pour moi, quatre mois pour toi lequel d'entre nous est allé le plus loin ?''

''Ferme-la, Edward.''

J'aimai notre badinage. ''Embrasse-moi et je m'exécute.''

Elle eut un sourire en coin. ''Non.''

A ma grande surprise, Bella se leva et courut vers les escaliers en riant. Je fus presque blessé qu'elle ait refusé mes avances jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle était espiègle. Je me levai et courus après elle dans les escaliers et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle était au milieu d'une foulée et la lovai dans mes bras. ''Ah Bella, c'est idiot de courir face à vampire, je t'attraperai toujours.''

''C'est ce que j'espérai.''

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et elle m'embrassa comme jamais auparavant. Son odeur m'entourait et le venin envahit ma bouche avant d'être rapidement remplacé par un autre style de faim beaucoup plus puissant. J'ouvris la bouche et le goût érotique des plus délicieux se posa sur ma langue. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et son souffle était saccadé. Elle me voulait autant que je la désirai.

Je fis quelques pas dans le couloir, n'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser et tournai la poignée de la porte de mon ancienne chambre, nous faisant entrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Je rentre en France la semaine prochaine pour les fêtes de noël, je n'aurais pas le temps de publier un nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite donc de passer un bon 24 et 25 décembre en famille. Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonne année à tous. Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses pour 2019. J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes en famille.  
**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre qui prouve que cette histoire n'est pas pour les enfants ;-) Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour tous les reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **BPOV**

Chambre, Edward, seuls, lit… oui, lit.

Allonge-moi dessus.

 _Bon, si, si bon._

Tout tournait dans ma tête et mon corps était en feu.

Ses mains froides jouaient avec mon corps comme un instrument, retirant mes vêtements. C'était un besoin sauvage, il arrachait même les tissus. J'aimai le son que cela produisit.

''Je te veux, Bella, chaque partie de toi. Tu m'appartiens. Je te ferais mienne, de toutes les manières possibles.''

 _Oui, Edward, je t'en prie, fais-le._

La spontanéité était la meilleure des choses. Il n'existait aucun moment parfait. Planifier n'aurait pas rendu ce moment meilleur et si des vœux avaient été proclamés avant, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Nous appartenions déjà à l'autre. Je le savais et lui aussi. _Embrasse-moi encore_.

Il s'exécuta et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une telle force que cela n fut presque douloureux. Je souris sous son baiser, sentant son corps nu pressé contre le mien. Mon cœur commença à battre à un rythme fou lorsque ses mains parcoururent mes côtés avant de s'installer sur mes seins. Un gémissement s'échappa quand il suça une pointe dans sa bouche froide, faisant glisser sa langue dessus. Le fait que mon corps soit chaud et le sien froid semblait intensifier chaque sensation. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit si bon.

''Je veux être tout pour toi, Bella.'' La voix d'Edward était tendue et ses yeux sombres. Je pouvais voir son désir, le même qui me consumait également.

''Tu l'es déjà,'' dis-je, d'une voix toute tremblotante.

Je me redressai et pressai Edward dans le matelas, me maintenant au-dessus de lui. J'embrassai et léchai, commençant à ses lèvres, continuant mon chemin le long de son cou puis de son torse, toujours plus bas. J'explorai avec ma langue le chemin vers l'endroit que je voulais le plus. Une faim fiévreuse courait dans mes veines et j'enroulai ma main autour de lui, un doux grognement s'échappant de son torse. Je souris, satisfaite, alors que je vis ses mains se serrer en poings et les muscles de son ventre se tendre il voulait que je le fasse.

Je retournai mon attention sur son corps. Edward était… parfait, et ce n'était pas peu dire, large et rigide dans ma main. J'abaissai ma bouche pour le goûter. Un goût sucré avec un arrière-goût amer envahit mes papilles mais je continuai à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma tête, espérant que je me débrouillai bien. C'était difficile de mesurer son niveau de satisfaction lorsqu'il essayait si désespérément de garder le contrôle. Une pensée malicieuse se présenta à moi et je gémis autour de son sexe rien qu'en y pensant je pouvais lire dans ses pensées.

 _Ne la touche pas. Ne la brise pas. Une Belle brisée n'est pas ce que l'on souhaite, Cullen. Concentre-toi ! Mon dieu, c'est merveilleux. Sa bouche !_

Je pouvais sentir la moiteur de mon intimité s'intensifier en sachant le plaisir de que je lui donnai. Je fis courir ma langue le long de son pénis, ma bouche et ma main travaillant à l'unisson. C'était délicieusement amusant de le voir presser ses doigts dans la couverture et y faire des trous. Je savais qu'il était fou d'y penser mais le fait qu'il soit potentiellement dangereux m'excitait. J'utilisai mes dents, éraflant légèrement sa peau douce.

 _Elle va finir par me tuer !_

''Bella,'' grogna-t-il, s'asseyant un peu trop rapidement. Il me souleva, comme si je ne pesai rien et me recoucha sur le lit, reprenant le contrôle de la situation.

 _Je veux la goûter. Son odeur me rend fou._

Je le regardai, fascinée, mettre mes jambes de chaque côté de ses épaules, s'installant ainsi entre mes cuisses. La dernière chose que je vis fus ses lèvres pleines descendre vers mon intimité palpitante. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites lorsqu'il embrassa mon sexe et je fus choquée en me voyant à travers ses yeux. Je ne ressemblai pas à la Bella que je voyais dans le miroir. Ma tête était rejetée en arrière, ma bouche ouverte, ma poitrine se soulevant avec mes inspirations saccadées. J'avais l'air céleste et belle dans son esprit, l'objet de ses désirs.

Sa langue froide se glissa entre les plis, atteignant la petite boule de nerfs qui me fit soulever mes hanches vers son visage. Il posa une main sur mon ventre pour m'immobiliser tout en augmentant la pression de sa langue. Sans prévenir, il glissa un doigt en moi puis le redressa pour toucher un endroit dont j'ignorai l'existence.

''Edward ! Oh mon dieu…''

 _Si chaud et glissant… et le goût c'est à moi. Elle sera toujours la mienne. Je veux lui faire crier mon nom… mon nom. J'aime la manière dont elle le dit._

Je gémis et enfonçai mes doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse, pressant son visage contre moi. Je pouvais sentir mon orgasme arriver, trop rapidement parce que je pouvais l'entendre. J'étais juste là, si près du précipice…

 _Pas encore, mon amour._

Edward s'écarta de moi et je grognai de frustration. ''Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?'' demandai-je sur un ton d'accusation, resserrant mes genoux. ''Ça ne se… fait simplement pas.''

Edward me lança son fameux sourire en coin et écarta à nouveau mes cuisses, plus largement cette fois. ''Parce que, Bella. Je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus. Je veux être en toi, aussi loin que possible.''

Qu'étais-je supposée répondre à quelque comme ça ? Je hochai simplement la tête et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, attirant ses lèvres vers les miennes. ''Je te veux, Bella.''

''Alors prends-moi,'' chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Il saisit la tête de lit dans un souffle saccadé et guida son pénis vers l'entrée de mon intimité avec son autre main.

''Es-tu certaine, mon amour ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois, frottant son sexe contre le mien.

''Oui, Edward. Je t'en prie…'' chuchotai-je, le désir presque intenable. J'avais besoin de lui.

Il s'enfonça en moi, horriblement lentement. Je pouvais sentir mon corps résister avant de le laisser passer, le laissant s'insinuer au plus profond de mon être. La douleur piquante était calmée par le froid de son corps et chaque centimètre était une lente et douce peine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Je me sentais entière et complète.

 _Tellement… chaud, humide et… étroit. Mon dieu, Bella…_ J'écoutai ses pensées frénétiques, souriant alors que ses hanches bougeaient, l'excitation l'empêchant de rester immobile.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et soulevai la tête pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, ''Fais-moi l'amour, Edward.''

Quelque chose sembla exploser en lui et il saisit ma hanche de sa main libre, me soulevant sans effort. Une fois qu'il se mis à se mouvoir en moi, je compris pourquoi. Le nouvel angle permettait une pénétration plus longue et plus profonde, qui tapait l'endroit qu'il avait découvert quelques instants plus tôt avec ses doigts.

Des frémissements de plaisir commencèrent à envahir mon ventre et je fus perdue je n'arrivai pas à croire que c'était vraiment en train d'arriver. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai les siens, y voyant la tempête à l'intérieur, tourbillonnant avec émotion et désir charnel. ''Je t'aime, Bella.''

''Je t'aime aussi,'' chuchotai-je, prise en otage par son regard. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon attention alors que ses mouvements s'accélérèrent. Il le voulait aussi. Après tout, il avait également attendu 90 ans pour en arriver là. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et cambrai mes reins, poussant un cri lorsque ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à mes seins, taquinant la pointe érigée du bout de sa langue.

 _J'aime le goût… c'est encore mieux en étant en elle… si profond._ Des sons que je n'aurais jamais cru pu produire sortaient de ma bouche lorsque ses hanches firent un mouvement qui entraina son sexe à me pénétrer aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, ce qui aurait été encore plus si mon corps avait été en mesure de l'accepter. Il retira sa main de la tête de lit pour saisir mon autre hanche, me tirant pour m'asseoir sur lui, sans jamais perdre le contact.

J'avais la même consistance que de la pâte à modeler alors qu'il me faisait faire le mouvement de va-et-vient en me tenant étroitement. Mes bras se faufilèrent autour de son cou et je l'embrassai, étouffant les gémissements qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres à chacun de ses coups de rein. J'accélérai le mouvement, tellement proche de mon orgasme.

''Edward… je…'' Je perdis le contrôle de mes pensées, mon corps agissant instinctivement. Mes mains se serrèrent dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus l'entrainant ainsi à grogner dans mon cou en réponse.

''Je veux jouir avec toi, Bella, en toi.'' Sa voix était rauque et primale. Il était lui aussi au bord du gouffre.

Sentir à la fois mon plaisir et voir celui d'Edward à travers son esprit me fit enfin basculer. Je fus prise de spasmes violents, mon orgasme me frappant de pleine force. Edward grogna, le son le plus sexy que je n'avais jamais entendu, et je le sentis tressaillir avant qu'il n'explose en moi. La seule pensée cohérente que j'étais en mesure de former était son nom, et je le chantai, encore et encore, ressentant les dernières vagues de plaisir, d'amour et les sensations que je n'avais jamais connu avant ce moment-là.

Je m'écrasai sur la terre, tremblante et couverte de sueur, mon souffle irrégulier. Edward agrippait la couette qui était toute déchirée et finit par lever les yeux vers moi. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres et, à ma plus grande surprise, de chaudes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Son amour pour moi ne connaissait pas de limites, je pouvais le voir maintenant. Après avoir été aussi proche que deux êtres peuvent l'être en faisant l'amour, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être trop près de lui.

Edward me souleva, mon corps protestant déjà de sentir son absence. Il nous allongea sur le lit et me tint dans ses bras, embrassant mes larmes. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ?''

Tout allait bien. J'étais enfin entière. J'étais vivante et dans les bras d'Edward. Rien ne pouvait être mieux que ça. ''Ce sont des larmes de joie, Edward.''

''Je sais ce que tu ressens,'' murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

''Je sais,'' chuchotai-je, laissant un sourire fatigué apparaitre sur mes lèvres. L'épuisement était la seule chose dont mon corps semblait capable à l'instant. Ce fut dans le creux des bras d'Edward, ma tête contre son torse, où se trouvait ma place, que je finis par m'endormir.

 **EPOV**

J'avais accompli la tâche la plus difficile de mon existence. Bella dormait dans mon lit à l'étage, là où je l'avais laissé, saine et sauve, et je lui avais fait l'amour. Je ne pouvais empêcher le sentiment d'exaltation qui grandissait en moi. C'était libérateur de savoir que j'avais partagé quelque chose de si sacré avec la femme que j'aimais sans avoir marqué sa peau d'ecchymoses. Je voulais recommencer mais elle était humaine avec une endurance limitée. Elle se réveillerait bien assez tôt.

Je sortis dans la cour, pieds nus, sentant le chemin pavé humide sous mes pas. La pluie était tombée sur Chicago pendant que Bella et moi étions préoccupés l'un par l'autre. Je coupai le son monotone de la vie quotidienne des esprits humains autour de moi et écoutai le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres en pleine floraison. Le printemps était le moment parfait pour un nouveau départ.

Je souris comme un idiot lorsque je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon de jogging. J'avais une idée de qui pouvait m'appeler. Je répondis sans regarder l'écran. ''Bonjour, Alice.''

''Tu l'as fait, Edward !'' Elle semblait aux combles du bonheur.

''C''est sympa de savoir que ma sœur peut voir des moments intimes. Merci pour le rappel,'' grommelai-je, légèrement gêné.

''Tu peux voir les miens en pleine action alors ferme-la,'' se défendit-elle. ''Emmett veut te parler.'' Oh mon dieu.

''Hey, Edward, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un homme maintenant, grâce à l'aimable intervention de Bella.''

''C'est une manière tellement gentille de le dire, Em,'' dis-je, sarcastique.

''Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Alice dit que Bella est train de dormir tu y es allé comme un marteau piqueur, hein ?''

Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez et grimaçai. ''Emmett, je ne veux pas discuter des détails les plus intimes de ma relation avec toi. Ce que Bella et moi faisons est notre affaire et pas la tienne.''

''Je ne faisais que m'amuser. Tu sais que j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Carlisle a besoin de te parler.''

Je soupirai toute ma fichue famille semblait vouloir s'immiscer dans le meilleur moment de mon existence. ''Bonjour, Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas aborder ta vie privée.''

''Merci, Carlisle.'' Alice et Emmett feraient bien de prendre exemple sur lui en ce qui concerne la discrétion.

''Pas de problème, Edward. J'ai enfin réussi à parler avec Alistair. Il m'a rappelé peu de temps après votre départ pour Chicago. Sa connaissance de la malédiction était très instructive.''

Cette maudite malédiction. ''Je suis tout ouïe.''

''Il connait trois cas similaires au vôtre. Tous ont mal finis. Il m'a dit que tu si accordes la moindre importance à ta propre vie et à celle de Bella, tu devrais t'éloigner aussi rapidement que possible.''

La colère prit possession de moi à la pensée de laisser Bella seule. ''Je ne peux pas faire ça, Carlisle.''

''Je sais que tu ne peux pas. J'ai alors expliqué à Alistair que vous étiez ensemble, que tu avais contrôlé ta soif et que tu avais commencé à te souvenir de ton passé avec elle.''

Je fronçai les sourcils. ''Qu'a-t-il répondu à ça ?''

Carlisle rit doucement. ''Il a dit que c'était grotesque avant de commencer à marmonner que les vampires qui se nourrissent de sang animal doivent être cinglés.''

''C'est un être étrange, Carlisle. Je suis heureux qu'il n'avait rien de terrible à dire sur ça. Je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Bella.''

Carlisle soupira. ''Je le sais, Edward. J'ai une confiance entière en ton incapacité à faire quelque chose comme ça. En parlant de ça, Alice me laisse l'honneur de partager cette merveilleuse nouvelle avec toi. Elle a eu une vision parfaite…''

''On ne pouvait pas faire plus parfaite !'' hurla Alice derrière Carlisle.

''Tu vas continuer à améliorer ta résistance à l'appel du sang de Bella. La malédiction ne va pas freiner tes progrès comme tu l'avais craint.''

Je fus submergé par le soulagement. Nous avions vaincu la malédiction. Bella ne serait jamais un vampire mais je pouvais le gérer. Nous avions traversé bien des obstacles rapidement et sans beaucoup de difficultés. Notre amour était différent des autres qui avaient souffert de la même malédiction. Nous avions une chance de gagner. ''Merci, Carlisle.''

''Pour quoi ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Pour m'avoir appris comment contrôler ma soif et pour m'avoir montré une manière différente de vivre cette existence,'' dis-je, avec révérence. Je ne pensai pas que cela soit possible, mais mon respect pour Carlisle grandit encore plus.

''Oh, Edward, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir comme membre de ma famille.''

''C'est pareil pour moi.'' Et c'était vraiment le cas.

Je quittai Carlisle et repris le chemin de la maison pour aller voir Bella. Elle était toujours lovée sur son côté du lit, dormant tout aussi profondément que lorsque je l'avais quitté. Je souris, sachant qu'elle serait excitée par la nouvelle vision d'Alice. J'avais hâte de pouvoir lui dire.

Pour passer le temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille, je décidai de me promener dans la maison. Je refermai la porte de ma chambre et continuai ma route dans le couloir familier, mon sourire s'effaçant lorsque je réalisai ma destination.

Là, au bout, dans le coin le plus sombre du couloir se tenait la porte de la chambre de mes parents. Cela faisait quasiment 60 ans depuis que j'avais franchi le seuil. J'étais venu de nombreuses fois dans cette maison, mais il était rare que je mette les pieds dans leur sanctuaire. Je mis ma main sur la poignée en cuivre, rempli de la même appréhension que j'avais à chaque fois que j'entrai dans la pièce.

La porte grinça légèrement lorsque je l'ouvris et je fus transporté dans le temps. Leur chambre n'avait jamais été changé, je m'en étais assuré. Cela semblait mal de la transformer comme si j'altérai une histoire parfaite. Ma mère avait créé cette chambre pour refléter ses goûts et je n'étais pas près de modifier ce qu'elle avait fait. Peut-être que c'était pour reconnaitre et honorer la femme qui m'avait donné la vie que je ne pouvais pas changer le décor qu'elle avait réalisé. C'était mon devoir en tant que son fils de ne jamais oublier. Pour dire vrai, c'était la seule chose qu'il m'était possible de faire pour elle.

Je marchai sur le sol en bois doux vers la coiffeuse où ma mère s'asseyait pour brosser ses cheveux. J'eus la sensation de redevenir un enfant en tirant sur le tabouret pour prendre place sur le coussin en ivoire avant d'observer la pièce.

Le lit était toujours protégé par le dessus de lit en ivoire et les lampes Tiffany étaient toujours posées sur les tables de nuit, de chaque côté du lit. Sur la gauche, la bible de ma mère était posée sur le dessus comme d'habitude. Sur la droite, les lunettes de mon père reposaient sur un ancien journal qui était prêt à se désintégrer si quelqu'un le touchait. Le papier était jauni et craquelé mais il représentait un témoignage de ce jour-là parce qu'il avait pris son petit-déjeuner au lit ce fameux matin, ayant dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

L'ancien chagrin suite à la mort de mes parents me hantait toujours de temps à autre, aujourd'hui en particulier. Je me relevai et allai vers la fenêtre qui faisait face à l'arrière de la maison, ouvrant les rideaux en velours bleu marine pour pouvoir regarder le jardin. C'était la fierté et la joie de ma mère. Elle travaillait dessus sans relâche du printemps à l'automne, réprimandant mon père lorsqu'il avait suggéré d'employer un jardinier. C'était _son_ espace dans le monde. J'avais juste de la chance d'avoir fait partie de ce monde.

'' _Edward, mon chéri, joins-toi à moi pour un instant,'' me dit ma mère, après avoir ouvert la porte de ma chambre sans prévenir._

'' _Bien sûr, Mère, de quoi as-tu besoin ?''_

 _Elle secoua la tête et me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis. C'était rare qu'elle me cherche pour me parler en privé mais j'avais la sensation qu'elle le ferait après le fiasco de ma présentation à Isabella Swan. Je savais par le regard dans les yeux de ma mère qu'elle allait m'en parler. Je me demandai si j'aurai le cœur de lui dire que j'avais encore plus aggravé la situation après le dîner._

 _Mère ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Père, se déplaçant sur le côté pour que je puisse entrer. ''Assis-toi sur la chaise, Edward.''_

 _Je m'exécutai et regardai avec appréhension alors qu'elle prenait place sur la chaise devant sa coiffeuse et me lança un regard critique. Le demi-sourire que j'avais hérité d'elle fit une apparition sur ses lèvres et elle souleva un sourcil. ''Isabella a gagné ton affection avec peu d'effort.''_

 _Sa déclaration me laissa abasourdi. Il n'était pas utile d'essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit à ma mère. Elle savait toujours tout. ''Je l'ai aussi fait me détester.''_

 _Elle rit, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux cuivrés, la même couleur que les miens. ''Ne sois pas bête, Edward. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour recommencer. Certes, Isabella a construit un étrange mur autour d'elle mais ce n'est rien que mon fils ne puisse briser. Parfois les premières impressions nécessitent une seconde opinion.''_

 _Je soupirai et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez, une habitude que j'avais prise chez mon père lorsque je faisais face à des situations insolvables. ''Je peux t'assurer que j'ai essayé. Je suis seulement parvenu à l'offenser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.''_

'' _C'est du baratin, Edward.'' L'héritage irlandais de ma mère se décelait à travers son léger accent qui apparut dans sa phrase. ''N'as-tu pas pensé qu'il est possible qu'Isabella soit tout aussi incertaine que toi face à cette situation ? Être sur la défensive peut entraver quelque chose de merveilleux. Fais-lui savoir que tu apprécies son esprit. Je sais que c'est le cas, mais pas elle. C'est le chemin le plus rapide vers son cœur, c'est là que tu devrais être.''_

'' _Qu'est-ce qui te rend certaine ?'' demandai-je avec une once d'apitoiement dans la voix._

'' _Je le sais. Je suis aussi certaine de toi et d'Isabella que je suis sûre de voir le soleil se lever le matin. Ne te bats pas contre les Parques, Edward. Tu perdras misérablement.''_

'' _Elle est juste tellement… obstinée ?'' Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit le bon mot pour décrire Isabella._

'' _Tout comme toi, mon fils. Tu as senti un choc électrique, n'est-ce pas ?'' Les yeux de ma mère semblaient voir à travers mon être lorsqu'elle me posa cette étrange question._

'' _Que veux-tu dire ?'' Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle attendait de moi._

'' _Lorsque tu l'as touché… tu as senti quelque chose.'' C'était une affirmation cette fois._

 _Ma bouche s'ouvrit un peu. Ma mère était au courant des choses les plus ridicules. Il semblait qu'il était impossible d'avoir un secret avec elle autour. ''C'était juste une décharge d'électricité statique, Mère. C'est assez commun.''_

'' _C'est ce que tu pourrais croire, Edward. Cette décharge que tu dis être statique m'a fait savoir que ton père était l'homme de ma vie,'' déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre._

 _Je ne savais pas qu'elle et mon père avaient eu des signes étranges pour marquer leur relation. Je savais simplement que j'avais grandi dans une maison où mes parents s'aimaient et étaient très heureux l'un avec l'autre. ''Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle me laisse complètement perplexe. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux apprendre à la connaître plus que quiconque que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie. Ça peut paraître fou, surtout parce que nous venons juste de nous rencontrer, mais elle m'intrigue comme jamais personne auparavant.''_

'' _C'est comme ça que les grandes histoires d'amour commencent, Edward.''_

 _Je rougis un peu. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de parler de sentiments avec ma mère. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un homme faisait à moins qu'il soit avec son amante en complète intimité. Je voulais en finir avec cette conversation. ''Je garderai tout cela à l'esprit, Mère. Je devrais aller me coucher maintenant.''_

 _Ma mère me sourit et se tourna vers sa boîte à bijoux. ''Avant que tu ne partes, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te donner.''_

 _Je me levai et marchai vers elle, curieux. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et y déposa son collier avec le cœur en diamant, refermant mes doigts dessus. ''Donne-lui ça lorsque ce sera le bon moment.''_

 _Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle me donnait le premier gros bijou que mon père lui avait offert en dehors de son alliance. ''Comment serai-je que c'est le bon moment ?''_

 _Elle eut un étrange sourire entendu. ''Après qu'elle te l'ait rendu.''_

 _Je ne l'avais même pas encore donné à Bella. Ce que me disait ma mère n'avait aucun sens. ''Je ne comprends pas, Mère.''_

 _Elle rit doucement. ''Tu comprendras, Edward. Maintenant, va te coucher pour être bien reposer demain. J'ai la sensation que tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour suivre Isabella.''_

Elizabeth Masen, ma merveilleuse, étrange et magnifique mère, avait vraiment 'su' des choses. I peine quelques semaines, Bella m'a rapporté ce que lui avait dit ma mère mais je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention. Mais je me souvenais maintenant.

Et Bella m'avait redonné le collier.

Le premier souvenir qui m'était revenu lorsque Bella était réapparu dans ma vie était celui du collier. Je m'étais rappelé de ma mère en train de le placer dans ma main mais rien de la conversation que nous avions eu durant cet échange. Je ne l'avais pas redonné à Bella pour je ne savais quelle raison, bien qu'il lui appartienne, mais je l'avais amené avec moi. Je le portai habituellement dans ma poche mais à cause de l'aéroport, je l'avais rangé dans le bagage que j'avais pris dans l'avion.

Peut-être qu'après tout j'avais une raison de protéger si passionnément ce bijou. Bien évidemment, lorsque la raison se réveillerait de sa sieste post-orgasme, je le lui rendrais.

* * *

 **Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posé, je vis en Angleterre.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Désolée pour ce léger retard, je croyais avoir fini la traduction mais je m'étais trompée.**

 **Merci pour les reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais j'apprécie de connaitre vos opinions.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **BPOV**

J'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir les légères traces de rose dans le ciel alors que le soleil se levait sur une nouvelle journée. _Oui, et quelle nouvelle journée !_ pensai-je en souriant. Edward n'était plus à mes côtés dans le lit, bien qu'il le fût lorsque je m'étais réveillée de ma sieste hier. Il m'avait concocté un énorme dîner qu'il m'avait apporté au lit avant de me faire couler un bain, pendant lequel il nettoya affectueusement chaque centimètre de mon corps.

Je me redressai et enroulai le drap autour de moi, mon sourire s'agrandissant en repensant aux nouveaux souvenirs que nous ayons créé ensemble. Des souvenirs bons, merveilleux, à couper le souffle. Je frissonnai à ce qui pourrait arriver aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas sûre que les choses pourraient être meilleures.

''Edward ?'' appelai-je à voix basse, sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

''Dehors, mon amour.''

Je marchai vers la porte fenêtre qui menait au balcon et l'ouvris. Edward était penché, ses coudes posés sur la rambarde, faisant tourner une fine chaîne entre ses doigts. Je reconnaîtrai cette chaîne n'importe où, l'ayant acheté moi-même. Je regardai alors qu'Edward levai le cœur en diamant en direction du soleil qui perçait à peine à l'horizon, les rayons se brisant en un arc-en-ciel, assez similaire à l'effet produit par sa peau. ''Je me suis souvenu du moment où ma mère me l'a donné hier pendant que tu faisais la sieste.''

Je fus un peu confuse par ses paroles. Il s'était souvenu qu'elle lui avait donné lorsque nous étions en cours de biologie ce fameux jour. Je l'avais vu moi-même. ''Non, tu t'en es souvenu depuis un moment maintenant.''

Edward secoua la tête. ''Pas la totalité. Je me suis enfin rappelé de ce qu'elle m'avait _dit_. Elle me l'a donné la première nuit après l'arrivée de toi et ta famille chez nous. C'était étrange, toute la conservation. Elle savait vraiment des choses.''

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' Je me rapprochai de lui. Il semblait si _sérieux_.

''J'ai beaucoup pensé à nous, Bella, à combien notre amour est étrange et intense, au fait que nous soyons parvenus à conquérir le temps. Ma mère savait que nous étions faits pour l'autre dès le départ. Elle était même au courant pour la décharge électrique qui s'était produite au premier contact. Lorsqu'elle m'a donné ça,'' dit-il, indiquant le diamant qu'il tenait entre le pouce et l'index. ''Elle m'a dit de te le donner lorsque le moment serait venu. Lorsque je lui ai demandé des précisions, elle m'a répondu 'après qu'elle te le rende'. Comment savait-elle que tu me le redonnerais, même si c'était 90 ans plus tard ?'' Il semblait que la question était plutôt tournée vers lui que vers moi.

''Je ne sais pas, Edward. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tout ça avant que je me recouche ?'' demandai-je, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

''Ce n'était pas le bon moment et je voulais que ça soit spécial,'' dit-il simplement, tournant pour me faire face.

''Spécial pour quoi ?''

Edward rit doucement, l'attitude pensive qu'il avait quelques minutes auparavant disparut et fut remplacée par de la légèreté. ''J'essaye de te redemander en mariage, Bella. Vas-tu maintenant _me_ laisser poser les questions ?''

Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade et j'ouvris la bouche, ne trouvant aucun mot. Je ne pus que hocher la tête.

''Bien, maintenant, où en étais-je ? Oh, oui, j'avais envie de te dire certaines choses et cela semble être le moment parfait pour me lancer.'' Je regardai, fascinée, Edward mettre un genou à terre devant moi, tout en paraissant nerveux. Sa main s'arrondit autour de mon poignet gauche et, dans un mouvement trop rapide pour que mes yeux ne le voient, il attacha le collier comme s'il s'agissait d'un bracelet.

Je tremblai en voyant son visage séraphin se tourner pour trouver mes yeux. Cela me coupait le souffle de le voir si beau dans cet instant cet homme que j'aimais, agenouillé et vulnérable devant moi. Il laissa s'échapper un petit souffle et se mit à parler. ''Bella, mon amour. Il y a de nombreuses années, je t'ai donné ce bijou, totalement inconscient que te dire 'pour toujours' se révèlerait être littéral. Le destin est de tout évidence vindicatif et injuste mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Lorsque tu es revenue dans ma vie, réveillant le cœur que j'avais longtemps cru mort et intouchable, je me suis demandé comment j'ai pu traverser cette existence sans toi.

Toi, mon amour, tu es tout ce qui m'est vital. Tu es la gravité qui me garde ancré au sol. J'ai cru par le passé que j'étais entier et heureux mais maintenant, je sais que c'est parce que tu étais en vie quelque part que j'avais cette sensation. Je ne me suis pas consciemment souvenu de toi ces dernières 90 années mais mon cœur ne t'a jamais oublié. Même au début, lorsque je voulais sauter dans les feux de l'enfer, j'ai continué à vivre ma vie, parce que l'âme que je pensais avoir perdu était attaché à la tienne. Cette idée erronée que j'avais de croire que je n'avais pas d'âme avait un fond de vérité parce que tu n'étais pas à mes côtés. Tu étais la force vitale qui me gardait ici.

Comme je l'ai dit, le destin savait ce qu'il faisait. Il nous a gardé séparé jusqu'à ce que je puisse supporter ton sang. Je n'ose imaginer si tu avais essayé de me trouver lorsque j'étais un nouveau-né vampire. Le destin t'a rendu pleine d'abnégation en te gardant éloigné et il nous a rapproché lorsque je suis devenu assez fort pour que notre relation marche.''

Mon corps entier tremblait et les larmes tombaient librement alors qu'Edward continuait à m'ouvrir son cœur. ''Je ne peux pas exprimer ce que ça signifie pour moi que tu aies continué à m'aimer après tout ça. Je n'ai pas l'impression de mériter ton affection parce que pour près d'un siècle, je n'ai pas fait partie de ta vie. Je n'étais plus qu'un souvenir pour toi et pourtant tu m'as gardé en vie dans ton cœur.''

Un sourire apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres et mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser de joie. ''Alors, avec tout ce qui s'est mal passé pour nous, je voulais faire quelque chose de bien. Bella, tu es tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas envisager de passer un seul moment de plus sans toi à mes côtés. Acceptes-tu, Bella Swan, d'être ma femme ?''

Je tombai au sol, fondant en larmes et enroulai mes bras autour d'Edward. Je chantai le mot 'oui' entre mes baisers, mon corps cherchant à être aussi près de lui que possible. La manière dont il venait de me demander en mariage était tellement différente de la dernière fois. J'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait donné le cœur au lieu d'une bague. C'était un lien vers notre passé et nous symbolisait parfaitement deux cœurs forgés dans un seul, à jamais gelé dans le temps.

''Je t'aime tellement…'' soufflai-je dans son cou.

''Je t'aime aussi. Je dois cependant te poser une question. Essayes-tu de te donner en spectacle pour les voisins ?'' chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je fus rattrapée par la réalité et mes joues s'enflammèrent. Bien que nous soyons positionnés d'une manière qui nous rendait invisible, j'étais tout de même gênée. Lorsque j'avais mis mes bras autour d'Edward, j'avais lâché le drap, qui était maintenant autour de ma taille. Je le remontai pour me couvrir, offrant un 'oups' à Edward tandis qu'il riait. ''Il faut comprendre Edward, tu es vraiment doué pour me distraire.''

''Je suppose. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas donc t'habiller pendant que je te prépare à manger.''

''Ça semble être une bonne idée,'' concédai-je, retournant à l'intérieur.

Le temps était déjà chaud, je mis donc une blouse à manches courtes et un jean. Je pensai au jardin en attachant mes chaussures, et à tous les rosiers qui entouraient le terrain. Je décidai alors qu'après le petit-déjeuner, j'irai dehors pour tailler et préparer le jardin pour l'été. Edward avait engagé des professionnels pour s'occuper des arbres et plantes mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas jardiné. Elizabeth m'avait appris quelques astuces et je voulais les appliquer.

Je descendis les escaliers et entrai dans la salle à manger où Edward avait déjà servi mon petit-déjeuner. Des croissants chauds et une salade de fruits étaient parfaitement arrangés sur la table immaculée. Je souris et secouai la tête la vitesse des vampires était une chose géniale.

''Ça a l'air délicieux,'' dis-je, l'embrassant rapidement avant de m'asseoir. Je ris lorsqu'il parvint à pousser ma chaise sans difficulté, tout en me passant une serviette autour du cou.

''Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?'' me demanda Edward, s'asseyant dans la chaise en face de moi. Le fait que nous nous assîmes dans les mêmes sièges que pour les dîners partagés toutes ces années auparavant ne quittait pas mon esprit.

J'avalai une fraise et bus un peu de lait avant de lui répondre. ''Je veux aller dans le jardin et tailler certains des rosiers. Ta mère m'a appris comment faire et c'est la fin du mois de mars, alors c'est le moment ou jamais.''

''Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé ça,'' déclara-t-il doucement, ses yeux prenant une expression songeuse. Je savais que lui et Elizabeth avaient été très proches.

''J'espère pouvoir lui rendre honneur. Elle était douée pour 'travailler la terre'', comme elle disait.''

''Je me souviens. On avait toujours des fleurs dans la maison durant les mois chauds.''

Je hochai la tête, me rappelant les nombreux vases qui étaient installés à travers la maison lorsque les fleurs commencèrent à éclore avant que je ne parte. Je finis mon repas rapidement et aidai Edward à nettoyer les assiettes, voulant sortir le plus vite possible.

''Viens-tu avec moi ?'' m'enquis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière.

''Je te rejoins dans quelques instants. Je veux tenter de faire le carré d'agneau d'Oliver. J'ai trouvé de vieilles recettes dans une boite et cela demande que la viande marine pendant plusieurs heures. Une fois que j'ai fait ça, je viendrai te retrouver.''

Je ris un peu à quel point il prenait son rôle de 'Chef personnel de Bella' très au sérieux. ''Très bien, mais je me dois de te dire que lorsque je serais incapable de rentrer dans mes vêtements à la fin de la semaine, ça sera de ta faute.''

Edward secoua la tête et ris alors que je passai le pas de la porte, m'en allant en direction de la petite cabane construite sur le côté du jardin. Le jardinier qu'Edward avait embauché l'avait gardé bien stocké et organisé, me permettant de facilement trouver les cisailles dont j'avais besoin. J'attrapai un seau pour y mettre les débris et démarrai dans le coin le plus à gauche pour pouvoir faire le tour du jardin.

Les rosiers d'Elizabeth étaient tout aussi verdoyants et beaux qu'avant, bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore en fleurs. Je coupai les branches cassées et celles dont le bout avait bruni, jusque-là où le vert clair se trouvait, comme elle me l'avait appris. A la fin du mois d'avril, les petits bourgeons écloraient en délicats pétales rouges et blancs. J'avais la chance d'en avoir vu quelques-uns bourgeonner avant de partir. C'était toujours si apaisant d'être là dans le jardin, il y régnait un tel calme. Chicago était à peine quelques rues de là mais cela ne donnait pas cette impression lorsqu'on se trouvait à l'arrière de la propriété des Masens.

Je fredonnai ma berceuse doucement, marchant sur les pavés, le seau dans la main. J'étais tellement heureuse. L'homme que j'aimai était de retour dans ma vie et m'avait demandé de me joindre à lui plus que je l'étais déjà. Nous avions enfin fait l'amour, plus d'une fois, et chaque fois était meilleure que la précédente. Je ris alors que mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de joie, laissant le fait qu'Edward et moi allions enfin être ensemble 'pour toujours' réchauffer mon cœur.

Au milieu de mes délicieuses pensées, j'entendis un léger bourdonnement derrière moi et je tournai la tête pour voir un colibri voleter. J'avais toujours aimé ces oiseaux. Je regardai, fascinée, alors qu'il battait ses rapides petites ailes dans l'ancien abreuvoir, rempli de l'eau de pluie provenant de la tempête de la veille. Je voulais me rapprocher, je fis donc quelques pas, trébuchant par inadvertance sur un pavé du chemin. Je tombai maladroitement et laissai un cri aigu s'échapper en sentant une peine percer ma poitrine. Je me relevai rapidement, l'adrénaline pompant dans mes veines, et baissai les yeux, seulement pour retirer les cisailles qui s'étaient enfoncées dans ma peau. Je sentis une étrange sensation froide m'envahir et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors que le sang commençait à couler à travers le tissu de ma chemise.

 **EPOV**

L'agneau était une viande absolument dégoutante. Je pouvais voir le gras qui lui donnerait sa saveur décadente une fois cuisinée mais observer une carcasse animale ne faisait pas partie de ma liste de préférence. Je préférai le sang bien plus qu'une viande gélatineuse et froide. J'arrangeai la viande dans le bol avec les différences épices et liquides qu'exigeaient la recette d'Oliver. Je savais que Bella apprécierait ce repas, seule raison pour laquelle je faisais ça. Bon, pas entièrement car c'était aussi le premier repas que nous avions mangé ensemble et cela semblait approprié de le recréer, peu importe combien cela pouvait me dégoûter maintenant.

Je posai le bol dans le frigo et lavai mes mains, pensant à Bella. Elle avait accepté d'être ma femme. Je souris rien qu'en y pensant. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle dire oui à ma demande mais cela ne la rendait pas moins spéciale. Elle avait souris et crié et m'avait embrassé avec tellement d'émotion que j'étais rempli d'admiration. Ma Bella avait le plus beau cœur que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de voir. Il ne me suffisait pas de dire que j'étais chanceux mais je n'avais pas d'autres mots. _Mon dieu, que j'aimais cette femme !_

Je marchai à vitesse humaine dehors, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je voulais observer Bella avant de l'avertir de ma présence, pour savourer sa beauté alors qu'elle travaillait dans le jardin de ma mère. Elle se tenait immobile vers l'arrière de l'espace, sa tête baissée, probablement en train d'apprécier la douce odeur de la brume matinale. Le printemps était le meilleur moment pour nous une saison de renouveau et d'espoir avec le soleil qui s'éveillait de son hibernation hivernale. Bella et moi renaissions également.

''Passe-tu un bon moment ?'' demandai-je d'une voix joyeuse, laissant le bonheur de la journée m'envahir.

Bella tourna la tête et l'expression sur son visage m'arrêta dans mon élan. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et embués et ses lèvres tremblaient. La panique prit possession de moi et je courus à ses côtés. ''Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ?''

Elle n'eut pas à répondre. Mon nez sentit l'odeur la plus appétissante qui fut. Je baissai doucement les yeux pour voir sa main pressée contre sa poitrine, l'intense vermillon coulant entre ses doigts. Je fus horrifié de ma réaction initiale et du venin qui remplit ma bouche mais, plus encore, parce que mon amour était clairement en train de saigner à mort.

Je combattis le monstre en moi et saisit Bella dans mes bras alors qu'elle tombait vers le sol. Je remarquai les cisailles dans son autre main, le sang colorant le bout métallique. ''Bella, mon amour, nous allons à l'hôpital.''

Je me relevai rapidement et fit un pas, seulement pour sentir une lourde pression sur moi. Je tombai à genoux avec Bella, ma force commençant à me quitter. C'était étrange.

''Edward.'' La voix de Bella était tel un verre délicat, prêt à se briser à tout instant. ''J'ai froid.''

Mes sens fonctionnaient toujours, même si ma force m'avait abandonné. Les battements de son cœur diminuaient dans un rythme erratique qui semblait faible et vulnérable. Je criai en réalisant la réalité de la situation. Bella mourrait et elle m'emportait avec elle. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de ressentir la faiblesse dans mes os et mes muscles qui ne m'avaient jamais fait défaut depuis que j'étais devenu un vampire.

''Mon amour, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je…'' Ma voix finit par être un murmure rauque. Il devenait compliqué de réfléchir.

''Essaye…'' Sa voix douce me secoua. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait que j'essaye mais je n'étais pas sûr que cela marche. Nous étions déjà en train de mourir, cela ne pouvait certainement pas être pire ?

J'agis rapidement, réunissant les dernières forces qui me restaient, non seulement pour le contrôle mais aussi pour initier l'acte. Je repoussai les cheveux de son épaule et dénudai sa peau. Je pris une inspiration tremblante, laissant le venin envahir ma bouche avant d'abaisser mes dents vers sa chair, perçant la peau. J'aspirai un peu, permettant à son sang chaud d'inonder ma bouche, le mixant avec le venin. Même en étant extrêmement faible, son sang entrainait mon corps à réagir avec une agitation animale. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur la tâche à accomplir. Bella se mourrait et je tentai de la sauver, et moi par la même occasion.

Avec les derniers restes de force et de volonté que je possédai, je réinjectai le sang et le venin dans la blessure que mes dents avaient créée. Je léchai la morsure pour la cicatriser et espérai que mon venin aurait une action quelconque. Je ne savais pas si cela suffirait ou si cela ferait une différence mais je ne dus pas attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse. Le cœur de Bella ralentissait rapidement, bien que je puisse sentir mon venin dans le sang qui coulait de sa plaie béante. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et se fermaient avant qu'elle ne les rouvre brutalement, me regardant avec passion. ''Je t'aime, Edward. N'oublie jamais…''

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de la mort si c'était douloureux ou paisible. Mon interrogation était futile et passa sans réalisation, ne faisant aucune différence. Un cri d'agonie déchira ma gorge alors que le cœur magnifique de Bella battit une dernière fois avant de faire place à un silence assourdissant. Je hurlai de torture alors que mon propre cœur se fendait dans ma poitrine, mes émotions n'ayant aucune échappatoire. Je ne pouvais pas bouger alors que je reposai là, le corps refroidissant de Bella dans les bras. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et dans un dernier soupir, je chuchotai, ''Je t'aime aussi, Bella.''

Je sentis ma conscience s'en aller et quelque part dans mes souvenirs j'entendis la voix de ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais je savais que c'était important. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de glisser un peu plus dans l'obscurité, vers l'endroit où s'en était allé Bella, et je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre assez vite. Je n'avais plus le choix.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **BPOV**

Je me tenais avec Edward sur le porche de la maison familiale alors que nous nous faisions nos adieux. Mes parents et moi partions pour New York et je laissai mon amour à Chicago. De dire que mon cœur se brisait était plus qu'un euphémisme. Je laissai ma _vie_ entière derrière moi.

Les larmes coulaient de mes yeux et ma main agrippait le cœur en diamant qu'Edward venait de placer autour de mon cou. ''Cela devra suffire jusqu'à ce que je puisse mettre une bague à ton doigt.''

La confusion m'envahit ainsi qu'un sens aigu de déjà-vu. J'avais la sensation que nous avions déjà fait ça. La sensation grandit, m'étouffant presque, entrainant ma respiration à devenir saccadée. C'était comme une hystérie, comme si j'avais _besoin_ de me souvenir de quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi.

''Bella, mon amour, que se passe-t-il ?'' La voix d'Edward semblait remplie d'inquiétude. Je pris une inspiration aussi profonde qu'il m'était possible et regardai dans ses yeux. Un rayon de soleil parvint à travers les nuages, illuminant les éclats d'or dans ses iris principalement émeraudes. _Yeux dorés…_

Mes genoux flanchèrent alors qu'une vague intense de souvenirs s'écrasa sur moi.

La douleur de quitter Edward, la cassure de continuer sans lui, la peur et le dénuement que j'avais vécu lorsqu'il était tombé malade, le choc de voir son regard écarlate à travers le miroir, la torture d'apprendre que je ne pouvais plus vieillir, la solitude de traverser une vie immortelle sans lui.

Je pensai que la vague était repartie mais il y en avait d'autres : la joie de l'avoir retrouvé, faire partie des Cullens, premiers baisers et l'intimité, la demande en mariage d'Edward et comment notre amour avait résister au test du temps.

J'avais quasiment atteint mon point de rupture lorsque le dernier souvenir s'écrasa douloureusement dans mon esprit, comme si une dague était plongée dans mon corps la peine dans les yeux d'Edward alors que je pouvais sentir la vie me quitter, le sang coulant de la blessure que j'avais reçu en tombant sur les cisailles.

J'étais prise de tremblements incontrôlables lorsque je revins à la réalité dans les bras d'Edward, ses bras chauds d'humain. Nous avions, non, _j'_ avais reçu la possibilité de tout recommencer depuis le début. C'était peu de dire que j'étais désarçonnée et perplexe. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fantastiques avais-je pensé que quelque chose de pareil soit possible.

''Bella ! – Qu'y a-t-il ?'' demanda Edward, pris de panique. Il ne se souvenait pas. Une fois encore, j'étais la seule à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Que cela soit un rêve ou non, je savais que mon choix était crucial. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être, j'étais à un croisement et de ce que je ferais à partir de cet instant découlerait non seulement mon destin mais aussi celui d'Edward. Je regardai autour de moi et sus que j'étais bien de retour à Chicago et que si je trouvai un calendrier, il me dirait que l'année était 1918.

Le choix le plus évident était de le supplier de partir avec moi à New York. Il était en apprentissage pour obtenir un poste dans la banque de son père, mais il viendrait sûrement avec moi si je lui demandai. Nous pourrions échapper à la grippe espagnole et commencer notre vie ensemble. Nous pourrions nous marier à l'automne comme il était prévu, peut-être que nous aurions quelques enfants et verrons les années passer et nous transformer.

Mais cela serait égoïste.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que mes pensées se portèrent vers Carlisle. Il était un homme bon jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'aimait pas seulement sa famille mais il accordait de la valeur à la vie humaine un véritable humanitaire. Et s'il n'avait jamais changé Edward ?

Esme. Carlisle ne l'aurait peut-être pas trouvé si Edward n'avait pas été là. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait, où il irait, sans lui. La tentative de suicide d'Esme à la suite de la mort de son fils serait plus qu'une tentative et elle n'aura pas l'opportunité de partager son amour avec Carlisle, effaçant la tristesse qui l'infestait depuis si longtemps.

Et Rosalie… Et si Carlisle ne l'a découvert jamais dans la rue ? Si elle continuait à saigner et mourait dans l'humiliation et la douleur ? Qui jugerait ces hommes brutaux qui l'avaient attaqué si elle n'avait pas la chance de se venger ?

Bien sûr, sans Rosalie, il n'y aurait pas d'Emmett. L'ours ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui et il ne plaisanterait plus jamais et n'apporterait plus aucune joie et bonne humeur à un autre.

Alice et Jasper. Sans Carlisle et sa famille, Alice n'aura jamais de vision de ce que pourrait être sa vie. Elle pourrait finir par chasser des humains et vivre sans les liens familiaux du clan Cullen. Son esprit enfantin qu'elle partageait avec ceux qui l'entourait manquerait à tout le monde. Et Jasper, son attitude calme et sa douceur seraient perdues.

Ma décision n'était pas seulement pour Edward et moi. Ce que je décidai aurait des conséquences sur tellement d'autres vies, allant même jusqu'à la destruction d'une famille qui méritait d'avoir tous ses membres. Je savais qu'il m'était donné la chance de recréer toute notre histoire avec la sagesse que j'avais obtenu à travers des années de souffrance. Le choix m'appartenait, tout dépendait de mon égoïsme ou de mon altruisme. Je voulais Edward plus que tout, mais le côté diplomatique en moi ne voulait pas me laisser prendre la décision la plus logique.

''Je reste ici.'' Je forçai les mots à sortir avant de prendre le temps de considérer mon choix. Je frissonnai légèrement et eus la sensation qu'un poids venait de se soulever de mes épaules. Je me demandai si cela signifiait que je me dirigeai vers le bon chemin.

''Bella, tu dois retourner à New York. Le mois de juillet arrivera en un instant.''

''Cela n'arrivera pas assez vite, Edward. Je reste,'' chuchotai-je durement, espérant plus que tout que c'était ce que je devais faire. J'étais douée pour douter de tout.

''Mais, Bella –''

Je le coupai. ''Je reste ici, à Chicago, avec toi. Ta mère m'a proposé de rester et je vais la prendre au mot même si mes parents veulent autre chose. C'est mon choix et c'est la première fois que je peux faire quelque pour moi. Cela serait agréable d'avoir ton soutien.''

Edward me regarda droit dans les yeux et je sus qu'il y cherchait quelque chose, une lueur de faiblesse pour l'utiliser à son avantage. Je redressai les épaules et maintins ma place. Il n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qui dépendait de ma présence à ses côtés. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me faire changer d'avis.

''Très bien, Bella. Laisse-moi parler avec tes parents et rassembler tes affaires.''

Je me tins là, choquée, peut-être un peu émerveillée, alors qu'Edward se dirigeait vers la voiture de mes parents et commença à parler avec mon père. Son visage était lumineux mais dur, sachant que mon père était assez strict en ce qui concernait 'ce qui était bon pour moi'. Je priai intérieurement les Parques pour qu'elles fassent que mes parents comprennent et qu'ils me permettent de rester. Ce n'était pas seulement pour moi.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade dans ma poitrine en voyant mes parents sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers moi. Une expression solennelle était peinte sur leurs visages et les yeux de ma mère brillaient de larmes qui n'avaient pas encore coulé.

''Isabella…'' chuchota-t-elle en m'attirant dans une étreinte écrasante. ''Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?''

Je n'avais aucune hésitation en l'étreignant avec tout autant de force. ''Je n'ai jamais été plus certaine de quelque chose dans ma vie.''

Elle m'éloigna d'elle et tapota mes joues, ses lèvres tremblantes alors qu'elle se battait pour retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions. ''Tu dois m'écrire une fois par semaine. Tes études doivent être prises en compte. Tu as interdiction de dormir à proximité d'Edward jusqu'au mariage. Et tu dois me promettre que tu seras heureuse.''

Je ris un peu, en dépit de la peine que je ressentais dans mon cœur. J'avais la sensation que nous ne nous reverrions jamais. C'était une telle bénédiction de revoir mes parents, vivants. J'avais souhaité tellement souvent d'être capable de leur dire qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal et que je les aimai énormément. J'avais enfin la chance de leur dire au revoir et de refermer l'autre blessure qui ne s'était jamais cicatrisée. ''Il est tout pour moi, Mère. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Je t'aime, tu es la meilleure mère que j'aurais pu avoir. Peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer, sache juste que je me considère chanceuse d'avoir été ta fille.''

Elle embrassa ma joue et sourit avant que je ne me tourne vers mon père. Charles Swan avait toujours été un homme de peu de mots, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des émotions, je pus donc prise par surprise alors qu'il m'attirait contre lui et embrassait le sommet de ma tête dans la rue. ''Il a promis de prendre soin de toi. S'il n'était pas un tel gentleman, je n'aurai jamais considéré de te laisser rester ici. Je peux enfin voir à quel point vous comptez l'un pour l'autre. Je ne peux pas intervenir et empêcher quelque chose de si rare. Sois heureuse, Isabella, c'est tout ce que je te demande.''

''Je le serais, Père. Je peux te le promettre.''

Des pleurs, des étreintes et des sourires furent échangés alors que je regardai mes parents partir pour aller retrouver leur train. Je restai assise, sur les marches, observant Edward lutter pour mettre ma malle dans le coffre de la voiture qu'il l'avait amené ici. Je souris intérieurement, me disant que s'il avait toujours sa force de vampire, il n'aurait eu aucun problème.

''Es-tu heureux ?'' lui demandai-je spontanément.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et retira une mèche qui était tombée sur mon visage, la coinçant derrière mon oreille. ''Je ne peux pas te dire la sensation incroyable que je ressens de savoir que tu vas m'accueillir à la fin de chaque jour lorsque je rentre à la maison. Je serais capable de te tenir, de t'embrasser et de t'avoir près de moi. Tu es mon seul et unique amour, bien sûr que je suis heureux de pouvoir te garder.'' Je ris et l'embrassai avant qu'il se saisisse ma main et me conduise à la voiture, ouvrant la portière pour moi. Il était toujours un gentleman.

''Bienvenue à la maison,'' chuchota Edward dans mon oreille alors que nous arrivions chez lui. Les papillons virevoltaient dans mon ventre, mes nerfs prenant le dessus en sachant que j'allais revoir Elizabeth.

''Je savais que tu reviendrais. Je vois que tu as enfin fait le bon choix.'' Elizabeth se tenait sur le pas de la porte, me parlant avec un sourire entendu sur le visage.

Mon cœur battit plus fort. Savait-elle ?

''Que veux-tu dire, Mère ?'' demanda Edward, serrant ma main.

Elizabeth rit joyeusement et secoua la tête. ''Ce que je veux dire, Edward, c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour tout recommencer, surtout pour vous deux. Cela vous a peut-être pris du temps pour le voir mais Isabella a pris la bonne décision.''

Ma bouche était grande ouverte alors qu'Elizabeth me faisait un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans la maison. Les cheveux dans mon cou s'étaient hérissés. Que ne donnerai-je pas pour voir dans sa tête !

''Je m'excuse, Bella. Ma mère est étrange parfois. J'ai appris à vivre avec.''

''Ne t'excuse pas, Edward. Elle a raison. J'ai fait le bon choix cette fois.''

Je souris à son expression stupéfaite. ''Ne me dis pas que tu vas aussi t'y mettre avec toutes ces cryptiques inepties ?''

''Peut-être,'' le taquinai-je.

''Je ne suis pas d'accord !'' hurla-t-il, joueur, me saisissant dans ses bras. Je pressai un baiser contre ses lèvres chaudes. ''Je t'aime, Bella.''

''Je t'aime aussi, Edward, pour toujours.''

Je sus à ce moment-là qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas maudits. Le temps pouvait disparaitre si facilement pour tout le monde. Pour toutes les choses qui faisaient mal dans cette vie, je savais que cela avait été une nécessité. Si je n'avais pas connu la terrible sensation de tristesse, je n'aurais jamais eu l'expérience des plus grandes joies du bonheur. Si je n'avais pas connu les jours froids et pluvieux, je n'aurais jamais appris à apprécier les jours chauds et ensoleillés. Toute action avait une réaction.

Alors, peu importe ce qui pouvait nous arriver, je savais que ce n'était pas mon rôle de défier le destin. Il m'avait été donné la chance de recommencer et j'avais pris une décision différente. Je ne savais pas si j'avais raison, je ne savais pas si j'avais tort. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de faire un pas en arrière et de profiter autant que possible. Je ne savais plus ce que le futur avait prévu pour nous. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas de ne pas savoir. J'avais Edward, il m'avait, et nous avions notre amour. Je savais que nous pouvions faire face à tout ce qui pouvait arriver, tant que nous étions ensemble. Je n'avais jamais compris notre amour mais je savais qu'il en valait la peine.

Le temps était un cadeau précieux et si je devais retenir quelque chose, c'était de ne pas en perdre un instant.

* * *

 **Toujours avec moi ?**

 **Je posterai l'épilogue dimanche**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis heureuse que ce petit twist vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **BPOV**

Pour être honnête, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il m'attendait après avoir découvert ce qu'il s'était passé durant les 90 années qui avaient suivi mon départ de Chicago la première fois. Parfois, lorsque j'étais seule, j'analysai ces pensées et me demandai si j'étais devenue complètement folle. Vampires, immortalité, malédiction et peut-être même un voyage dans le temps n'étaient des évènements communs dans la vie d'une personne saine d'esprit.

En décidant de rester à Chicago avec Edward, je tentai ma chance. Connaissais-je le résultat ? Certainement pas. Avais-je foi dans mes 'souvenirs du futur' ? Un tout petit peu. Cependant, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour avoir une réponse concrète.

Lorsque le père d'Edward tomba malade, je fus frappée par le fait que je n'étais peut-être pas si folle que ça après tout. Lorsqu'Elizabeth fut aussi touchée, je réalisai que j'avais besoin de me préparer pour la prochaine personne qui allait être victime de la grippe, si mes souvenirs étaient corrects.

Je ne pourrais même pas commencer à décrire à quel point je fus terrifiée de trouver Edward dans son lit, tremblant violemment, les dents qui claquaient et la sueur qui couvrait son corps. Je mis une main sur son front, sentant l'intense fièvre et, lorsqu'il toussa et que j'entendis un râle dans sa poitrine, je sus que cela serait pour bientôt.

La dernière pierre à l'édifice pour moi fut de revoir Carlisle. Je m'attendais à moitié qu'il se souvienne de moi en me voyant assisse entre les lits d'Edward et de sa mère dans l'hôpital bondé, mais lorsqu'il me sourit avec une expression solennelle sur le visage et se présenta, je sus que mes espoirs étaient infondés.

Avec cette réalisation, je sus que d'être moi-même victime de cette horrible maladie n'allait pas m'arriver.

''Tu connais ce docteur,'' déclara Elizabeth alors que je tenais la main d'Edward pendant qu'il se reposait.

''Pas plus que vous,'' soupirai-je.

''Je ne te crois pas un instant, Isabella. Tu as appelé cet homme Carlisle alors qu'il s'est présenté en tant que Dr. Cullen.''

Oui, j'avais eu un moment d'absence. Carlisle n'y avait pas prêté attention et si ce fut le cas, il avait dû se dire que j'avais appris son nom grâce aux infirmières. Mais Elizabeth, elle en savait plus, et je fus bientôt écrasée par l'intensité de son regard.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais elle me coupa en secouant la tête. ''Tu en sais plus que tu le prétends. Je ne t'en veux car je fais la même chose. Je peux voir les secrets dans tes yeux et bien que tu ne me les révèles pas, je sais qu'ils sont liés à mon fils. Pourquoi fus-tu si soulagée de voir cet homme ? Il y a d'autres docteurs ici mais tu n'as semblé soulagé qu'après avoir vu le Dr Cullen.''

''Vous ne comprendriez pas,'' soupirai-je à nouveau, arrêtant de prétendre. Je ne lui dirais pas la vérité mais j'étais déjà bien trop épuisée de voir la maladie ravagée le corps d'Edward pour continuer à tout nier. J'étais à moitié tentée de penser que ma léthargie était dû au fait qu'il soit mal. Nous étions manifestement liés au-delà de toute compréhension.

''Je comprends, Isabella, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, tu dois simplement faire les choses différemment cette fois. J'espérai que tu te confierais à moi si je te forçai.''

Cette sensation étrange que l'on ressentait, lorsque les cheveux dans son cou se redressaient et que l'on avait l'impression que quelqu'un nous regardait, c'était ce que je ressentis lorsqu'Elizabeth me parlait comme ça. ''Que voulez-vous dire ?''

Elizabeth tripotait le rebord élimé de la couverture qui l'entourait, ne rencontrant pas mon regard. Si je n'avais pas toutes les informations, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle s'en sortirait parce qu'elle semblait en forme. ''Je vous en prie, Elizabeth, que voulez-vous dire ?''

''Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer, Isabella. Je sais ce que cela veut dire d'être lié à quelqu'un à la vie à la mort. Mon fils se s'en ira nulle part, plus maintenant que le nouveau docteur est là. Et tu ne partiras pas non plus, à cause de mon fils.''

''Elizabeth, si vous savez, alors dites-moi comme changer les choses.'' J'étais soudainement désespérée, espérant qu'elle avait quelques conseils, une idée sur laquelle je pouvais m'appuyer pour comprendre. Je ne voulais plus être amère.

Elle me regarda alors, des larmes dans les yeux. ''Onze générations de femmes dans ma famille, toutes sont mortes le même jour que l'homme de leur vie, ma mère également. Cela commence avec un choc électrique, c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai et puis cela finit de la même manière. J'ai cru que les choses seraient différentes puisqu'il est né garçon.'' Elle semblait pleine de remords en regardant Edward endormi. ''Mais il t'a rencontré et il a aussi ressenti le choc électrique.''

''Que dites-vous ?'' chuchotai-je durement, ne voulant pas réveiller Edward ou son père. Je connaissais le choc électrique, je le ressentais à chaque fois que je touchais Edward.

''Il ne sera pas le premier de mon sang à devenir immortel.''

Mon sang se glaça et ma bouche s'assécha. Elle venait de me donner toutes les preuves dont j'avais besoin pour déclarer que je n'étais pas folle.

''Que veut dire _la malédiction du sang des amants_ pour toi, Isabella ?''

Je secouai la tête avec virulence et essayai de combattre la nausée qui m'envahissait. ''Est-ce de votre faute ?'' hoquetai-je.

Elizabeth semblait triste alors qu'elle choisissait ses mots avec précaution. ''Je change les choses. Cela a commencé avec ma famille, cela finira avec mon fils.''

Rien n'avait de sens pour moi. J'attendis son explication. ''Peu de personnes veulent me croire, mais je pense que toi, oui. Je peux voir le destin.''

Je fus prise de tremblements incontrôlés et ma gorge se serra alors que je plongeai mon regard dans les yeux d'Elizabeth, tellement semblables à ceux de son fils. ''Que dois-je faire ?''

''Tu attends, Isabella. Le futur dont tu doutes n'est pas un rêve que ton esprit à concocter. C'est en remontant à la 11e génération que tu trouves mes aïeuls qui furent dans la même situation que toi et Edward. La seule différence c'est qu'ils n'eurent pas de seconde chance. Il but tout son sang parce qu'il ne put s'en empêcher. Edward, au contraire, en fut capable.''

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse alors qu'Elizabeth continuait de s'expliquer en réalisant combien j'étais sous le choc de ses paroles. ''Comme je l'ai dit, je peux voir le destin. Je t'ai appris à jardiner pour une raison. J'ai aussi instillé en Edward le besoin de se contrôler et d'avoir une conscience, pour que cela devienne une partie intégrante de son être en devenant ce qu'il devient.''

''Elizabeth, je suis confuse,'' chuchotai-je, presque inaudible.

''La fille de ces aïeuls, Ana, a gardé vivante l'histoire de cette étrange malédiction, lui donnant même un nom. Elle a soigné sa mère lorsqu'elle a brûlé de ce qui semblait être une fièvre, mais qui était en fait le venin dans le corps de son mari.'' Elizabeth me regarda avec l'un de ses sourires entendus avant de continuer. ''Ana a écouté sa mère lui dire que son père serait différent, qu'il n'était plus humain, et qu'elle pouvait entendre dans ses pensées. Ana croyait que sa mère était ensorcelée par une sorcière, ce qui était une idée commune à la fin des années 1600, mais elle ne dit rien aux prêtres de peur que sa mère soit brûlée sur le bûché.''

Ma respiration était saccadée alors qu'Elizabeth continuait de raconter cette anomalie. Je ressentis de la peine pour les ancêtres d'Edward. ''Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'une mort aussi funeste s'en suive. Ana s'est assurée que cette histoire survive au temps, entre mère et fille, elle l'a même raconté à un immortel prénommé Alistair, car il fut témoin de la mort de ses parents sur les côtes rocheuses irlandaises et fut assez déconcerté.''

''Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Elizabeth. Je me demande si Carlisle parlait de vos ancêtres lorsqu'il nous a expliqué cette malédiction,'' songeai-je.

Elizabeth sourit et hocha légèrement la tête. ''Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, bien que nous soyons les premiers. Cela semble être endémique dans ma famille. Lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur mon fils pour la première fois, je savais que je ne devais pas en parler, parce que je vis ce qu'il l'attendait. Contrairement à un voyant subjectif, mes visions sont toujours vraies, elles ne s'altèrent pas à cause d'un changement de décisions, elles sont prédestinées, à moins que je tente de les changer. Et j'en eu le désir en voyant mon fils, et toi. Je sais que je vais mourir avec mon mari comme tous les autres couples dans ma famille depuis les parents d'Ana, mais je sais que mon fils survivra. Il t'a donné la clef pour briser cette malédiction.''

J'étais complètement sous le choc de cette histoire extraordinaire, n'ayant jamais pensé un instant que cela pourrait être lié à la famille d'Edward. L'idée n'avait jamais traversé mon esprit. Mais elle venait de dire qu'il m'avait donné la clef pour briser le cycle. Je devais savoir. ''Comment ?''

Elizabeth m'offrit un sourire rempli des larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. ''Son venin est toujours dans tes veines, Isabella. Lorsqu'il sera changé, tu changeras en même temps que lui.''

''Si je me transforme maintenant, qu'arrivera-t-il au reste des Cullens ?''

Elizabeth rit doucement et secoua la tête. ''Tu devras juste suggérer à mon fils et à Carlisle où aller, et tu devras prendre une décision concrète en ce qui concerne un certain petit lutin vers la fin des années 30, non ?''

''Et si j'oublie tout ?'' J'étais angoissée maintenant.

Elizabeth continua à sourire. ''Ton esprit est protégé d'une manière tellement étrange, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Ton esprit est à _toi_ , Isabella. Rien, pas même le venin vampirique, ne peut te le prendre.''

''M'oubliera-t-il à nouveau ?'' dis-je, faisant signer vers Edward.

''Comment peut-il si tu es à ses côtés cette fois ?''

''Et Carlisle, comment lui expliquer que je change sans être mordue ?''

''Ne t'ai-je pas donné assez de détails ?''

Elle répondait à toutes mes questions avec les siennes, mais je savais maintenant que tout irait bien si je laissais simplement les choses se faire.

Je me pus m'empêcher de rêver aux possibilités qui s'offraient à Edward et moi. Je serai sa main et embrassai doucement ses doigts. Nous aurions notre éternité ensemble, enfin…

* * *

 **Fin~** **L'histoire continue dans la suite intitulée : Bound To A Secret 2 – Full Circle.**

 **J'espère que cet épilogue a répondu à vos dernières questions. Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements. J'aime pouvoir partager avec vous, alors, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi un dernier petit message sur cette histoire.**

 **Et vous avez bien lu, il y a une suite:** _Bella a la possibilité de tout recommencer mais quelles sont les conséquences pour les Cullens maintenant qu'elle es là ?_ **Je commencerai à publier l'histoire dans quelques semaines.**


End file.
